DESTINED FOR ETERNITY
by RHSCORPIO4EVER
Summary: What would have happened in 1983 if Holly had chosen Luke over Robert? Let's travel back to 1983 and see if the Scorpio's were destined to be together.
1. Chapter 1

ROBERT AND HOLLY SCORPIO: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 1

MAY 1983

Holly Sutton Scorpio paces the docks of Port Charles as she tries to come to terms with everything that has been happening in her life the last few days. When she chose Luke Spencer to spend her life with, she made the decision with all of her heart and soul. She had been so glad that he was alive, that he had survived the avalanche. But she had also felt anger at him for not letting her know he was alive, that he let her mourn his passing. And there was also the guilt she felt. The guilt of not feeling deep inside of herself that Luke was alive. The guilt she felt for going on with her life, for enjoying her life without Luke. She felt guilt for falling in love with Robert Scorpio, and most of all, she felt guilt for being the cause of the broken friendship between Robert and Luke. She could only pray that in time that Luke would realize why the events had occurred in his absence, that Robert did not purposely do anything to hurt Luke. Surely Luke would forgive Robert once everything returned to normal and he was sure of her love and trust once again. Holly never doubted Robert's ability to love and forgive, but Luke was so bitter and angry. She could only hope that one day the three of them could be friends again. But was it really possible. Tears flow down her face as she thinks of all the pain she has caused the two men she loved. She knew she had destroyed Robert Scorpio when she told him of her decision, but he had been so kind and understanding, trusting her to make the right choice. She could still see the hurt look in his eyes. Maybe he had no idea that she hurt just as much as he did. It was the most difficult thing she had ever done. She closed her eyes as she tried to block out the pain surrounding her heart.

Robert Scorpio finds his wife on the docks staring silently at the water. She looked so troubled and he could see the tear streaks on her face. Damn, he hated seeing her hurt like this. It was so needless. He could easily strangle Spencer for putting Holly in this position. Why did he let the woman he loved think he was dead? But then again, if he hadn't, Robert would never have known what it really meant to love someone with your body and soul as he did Holly. He would never wanted to miss that, no matter the pain involved at the moment. Robert closes his eyes briefly as he tries to get his emotions in check. Lord, how he loved this woman. He never knew it was possible to love so completely. Now he had to let her go, no matter how much it hurt. Holly had made her choice and all he wanted was for her to be happy. She had more than her fair share of unhappiness. She deserved so much more. Robert knew that Holly loved him, probably knew it better than she did. But Robert also knew Luke Spencer was in her heart as well. Robert was a selfish man. He wanted all of Holly; body, heart, and soul. He would settle for nothing less. He had to let her go forever, but first there were legal matters to be settled. Opening his eyes, he moved closer to his wife, hoping she would understand what he had to suggest.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

ROBERT & HOLLY: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

Holly Scorpio paces the docks as she tries to come to terms with the information Robert has just given her.

"Do you really believe that Immigration will keep looking in on the two of us?"

"Yes," Robert states, "I do. They have done ever since we were married. Especially since I am the Police Commissioner. They would like nothing better than to nail me on this. Particularly since I fought them sohardin keeping you in the country."

"You're right," Holly agrees. "And I don't want to see you get in trouble over this."

"I could care less about myself, I just don't want to see you get deported."

"What will we do?" Holly asks.

Robert looks away for a brief moment. Then he turns to her. "We have to stay married.I am sorry, Holly. I know you want to get out of this marriage but I really think we have to do this. You are free to do whatever you wish, darling, but please, be careful. You need to stay living at our house, and when you see Spencer, be very discreet."

Holly sighs deeply. "Luke is not going to go for that. No way."

Robert stands before her and lifts her chin up with his finger so he can look into her troubled eyes. "If he cares for you, which I assume he does, he will not want you to forced out of this country. Luke will see why we have to do things this way."

Holly closes her eyes, hating to see the pain in Robert's. "I hope you're right."

"Do you want me to come with you to explain all of this to Luke?"

Holly smiles at him. "No. I will tell him. I'll let you know how it goes."

As she starts to walk off, Robert takes her arm to stop her. "Luv, this is very serious. I don't want anything to happen to you. Make sure Luke understands how important this is."

"I will try," She promises, but is obviously not convinced it will go well.

Robert stops her again. "And remember, just because you and I will be living under the same roof, it does not mean that I will be putting pressure on you. You have made your choice and I will respect your decision."

Tears form in her eyes. "I know," She answers. "I would never doubt you. But that doesn't make my choice any easier, Robert."

Robert softly wipes the tears from her face. He hates to see her so torn up inside. He would do anything to make this easier for her. "I know that," He bends to kiss her gently on the cheek.

Silently, Robert walks away from the love of his life before she can see his own tears. Lord knows she was living with enough guilt and he didn't want her to blame herself more than she already does.

Holly watches Robert disappear from her view and still remains frozen in place. God, how she hated hurting him like this. He didn't deserve this. All Robert did was help her when her life was in a total shambles, and now she was making his life a total disaster."

Song playing in the background.

HOW DO WE KEEP THE MUSIC PLAYING? HOW DO WE MAKE IT LAST? HOW DO WE KEEP THE SONG FROM FADING TOO FAST?


	3. Chapter 3

ROBERT & HOLLY: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER THREE

MAY 1983

After composing herself, Holly tracks Luke down at Kelly's Diner. When she walks inside, she finds Luke sitting at the bar with Jimmy Lee Holt. They are both laughing and apparently having a grand time getting acquainted.

Luke spots Holly and quickly gets up to go to her. "Holly," He says with a smile. He starts to take her into his arms, but Holly quickly backs away from him.

Luke eyes her suspiciously. "What's up?"

"We need to talk," She states as she goes to a table and has a seat.

Luke follows suit and pulls out a chair to sit down. "Okay. Is it about packing your stuff? I was thinking we could stay upstairs until we find a place. I'm sure Rose will agree. Jimmy Lee just told me that she has an empty room and . ."

Holly quickly looks from Luke to Jimmy Lee. "Did you tell Jimmy Lee about us?"

"Well, yeah, what's the matter with that? Everyone is going to know soon enough. Why shouldn't they? It's not like we have anything to hide."

Holly's eyes widen in alarm. "We can't, Luke."

Luke laughs. "What are you talking about, English?" He reaches across the table to take her hand, but Holly abruptly takes her hand off of the table. Luke stares at her for a moment. "Okay, what's going on here?"

Holly tries to brace herself for the argument that she knows is coming. "Robert and I have to stay married," She blurts the words out as fast as possible. "If we don't remain married for a year, I can be deported back to England. I have to remain at the house with Robert. I can't risk this, Luke."

Luke eyes her intensely as his anger builds more and more with each word that comes from her mouth. "So, what you are saying is that you are staying with Robert after all," He spits out the words furiously. "I thought you had decided that WE were going to be together."

"I have, Luke," She tries to interrupt. "But can't you see what I am facing here?"

Luke straightens himself up so quick that his chair topples over backwards. Everyone in the diner turns to stare at the two of them. Holly hangs her head in embarrassment.

"What did Robert do to get you to change your mind?" Luke demands. "Can't you see that he is telling you all of this so you have to stay with him?"

"Luke," Holly tries to reason in a quiet voice. "Would you please calm down and just listen to me for a minute? You are creating a scene." After glancing around the room at the nosy spectators, Luke stands his chair up and sits back down. Holly then continues. "Do you want to see me deported, Luke? It was made very clear by Immigration that Robert and I would be watched very closely during our marriage. If there was even one hint of any duplicity, I would be kicked out of this country."

"That is absurd," Luke states in disbelief. "This is just Robert's way of getting what he wants, as usual. They will have absolutely no idea you aren't living with him, unless HE decides to tell them."

"Why are you making Robert out to be the bad guy, Luke? And why won't you believe me? Do you actually think that I want it to be like this? Why would I even WANT to add all of these complications to our life?''

Luke is too angry to even hear what Holly is saying. "Robert is not going to get away with this! You are MINE now, and I am going to go make sure he knows exactly that!" He jumps up from the table and slams out of the diner.

Holly closes her eyes as she tries to come up with a solution to this situation. After deciding there was no possible way to stop Luke while he was in his present state of mind, at least she could warn Robert. She quickly goes to the telephone to call Robert's office.

Robert's secretary answers the call. "This is Mrs. Scorpio. May I speak to my husband, please? It is important." While waiting for Robert to come onto the line, Holly tries not to think about the fact of how natural it has become to call herself 'Mrs. Scorpio'. Her thoughts are interrupted by Robert's voice.

"Hello, sweetheart. What's up?" He asks anxiously. "Are you all right? Did you see Luke?"

As always, Holly is completely amazed at his ability to read her thought, even when not in the same room. Holly quickly runs through her altercation with Luke and how he was on his way to see Robert. "I thought I should warn you that he is on a warpath, and naturally wants to put all the blame on you, Robert."

"Don't worry, Luv, I will make him understand how important this is to all concerned."

Holly sighs loudly. "It's not going to be as easy as you think, Robert. Luke doesn't trust a thing you or I have to say. Oh, Robert, I am so sorry."

"Holly, it will just take him some time to come to terms with all of this. Luke will see that it is essential that you stay in this country, safely and legally."

"I hope you're right, Robert. I just feel like I am messing up your life. And Luke's life," She adds.

"Holly, calm down. You have done nothing wrong here. So cool it with all the self incriminations, luv," At this moment, Luke comes barging in, followed by a frustrated secretary.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Commissioner, He wouldn't let me . . ."

"It's alright. I will see Mr. Spencer." Robert turns his attention back to the telephone. "He's here. I will talk to you later. Take care of yourself for me." Robert slowly hangs up the phone.

"And WHO was that?" Luke asks sarcastically. "As if I didn't know."

"Holly," Robert answers honestly. "Warning me of your forthcoming visit."

"How noble of her," Luke hisses. "Is she scared for you or for me?"

"Neither. She hopes I can make you understand what we are all facing here."

Luke paces back and forth. "There is no way on this earth that I will believe this bull you are feeding Holly. All you want is for her to stay with you and keep away from me. Why don't you just admit you made all of this up so she will leave me? But I am not giving her up, pal. She is mine now, not yours!"

Robert is getting angrier by the second. "Why don't you get the hell off of your high horse and consider Holly for a change."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luke demands.

Robert opens his desk drawer and brings out some paperwork. "Why don't you read this, and when you are finished, tell me what YOU think Holly should do." He throws the Immigration papers at Luke, who silently gives them a quick glance.

Robert sits down in his chair. "Holly has made her choice, Luke. That will not be taken away from you just because she is living under the same roof as I am ."

Luke slams the papers down on Robert's desk. "But she will be right there where you can put the move on her and pressure her into coming back to you."

Holly, who is hoping to help diffuse what she knows will be a huge blowup between the two former friends, stands just outside Robert's door listening to the argument.

"How dare you!" Robert explodes. "I make no secret of the fact that I love Holly. But I respect her enough to accept that she has made her choice, which happens to be you!" The only way I would want Holly back," Robert continues, "Is if she was mine; body, heart, and soul. Since I can't have that, it does not mean that I can't be there for her as a friend. And as her friend, I happen to want what is best for her, which means NOT being deported."

Holly is astounded by the generosity and loyalty Robert still carries for her. Never has she ever had anyone be as devoted to her as this man has been.

"Now," Robert asks Luke, "What do YOU want for Holly? For her to be sent back to England and her wretched family that WE worked so hard to save her from?"

Luke's demeanor finally changes. "No," He admits, "I don't want that. But why would anyone have to let Immigration know of her living status? As soon as the year is passed, then you can quietly get a divorce."

"You weren't here, Luke. The headlines were merciless. Ian Shelton and Jackie Templeton made sure that everyone in town, and the state, knew that the newly appointed Police Commissioner married a well-known con artist that should have been deported. If there is one little rumor that Holly is no longer under my roof, those two will have it on the front page. That would be all that Immigration would need to put her on the next plane out of here. And, I may as well add, that when you two do decide to see one another, you had damn well better be discreet."

Luke is fuming. "You are loving very minute of this, aren't you?" You and Holly can just carry on as the 'happily married couple' that everyone believes you are."

Having heard enough, Holly walks on into the office, slamming the door loudly behind her. "That is enough, Luke!"

Both men turn to stare at the enraged woman before them.


	4. Chapter 4

ROBERT & HOLLY SCORPIO: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 4

MAY 1983

Holly slams the door shut as she comes into Robert's office. "That is enough, Luke. I have had it with this attitude of yours. Robert is only trying to help me. Why can't you see that?"

"What I see, English, is that you are with him instead of me. I don't think there is any denying of that truth."

"That isn't true, Luke," She pleads with him. "This is all a temporary situation that we just have to make it through."

Luke glares at Robert. "And look who is enjoying every minute of it! And I am not going to stand here and watch as he gloats while you defend him to me!" On those words Luke walks out the door.

Holly slowly sits down in a chair. "I am sorry, Robert."

"It's not your fault, Luv. You are just the victim of circumstances."

Holly smiles at him. "I appreciate your trying to make me feel better, but I know this is just as hard on you. You have lost your friend because of me and I am fully aware of that fact."

"No," Robert argues, "I have lost my best friend because of Luke's damn stubborn pride. But eventually he will come to see that I am not against him, that I am still here for him. And Holly," He waits until she looks at him to finish his sentence. "I will ALWAYS be here for you, too. I value your friendship and what we have came to mean to each other."

"I know," She says softly. "It's the same for me. Anything you need, anytime you want to talk, I am here for you, too. Though lately it seems I am always on the taking end of this friendship instead of the giving."

Robert laughs. "Well, not that I am keeping score, but I will make sure you get to catch up."

Smiling, they stare into each others eyes for a brief moment. Holly finally breaks the spell. "I guess I had better go find Luke. I will see you later at home, right?"

Robert nods his head. "I'll be there. Hey, everything will be fine, I promise. And have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No," Holly says with a smile. "You haven't."

As the door closes behind her, Robert sits down in his chair and releases a long sigh. Never has anything in his entire life been as hard as letting Holly go and he doubted that it would ever get any easier. In many ways, Robert understood where Luke was coming from. Having loved and now lost Holly, he knew the pain of not being with her in every way, the same way Luke couldn't be with her in the way he wanted. But at least Luke had the future with Holly to look forward to, whereas, he did not. Maybe when their year was over and the divorce finalized, he would just leave Port Charles. He could always join the WSB again. Sadly, the thought of that life again held little appeal for him. Robert chuckles to himself. Who would have thought that he, Robert Scorpio, super spy and playboy, would find more pleasure in a wife and home than any other adventure he ever had in the past. And now he had lost it as quickly as he was given it. He lost his best friend and now his wife. Yes, maybe he should leave town because he knew it would hurt like hell to watch Luke and Holly together. He wouldn't be able to bear it.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

ROBERT & HOLLY: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

MAY 1983

As Holly leaves Robert's office, she is overwhelmed by her feeling of loss, and she couldn't even explain to herself why she felt so empty. Robert had been her rock the last few months. Her friend, her confidante. She had never in her life been closer to another person. She trusted him with her life. And eve n though her feeling were very confused, there is one thing she is very sure of, she did not want to lose Robert. She needed him to be a part of her life. But she could see the pain in his eyes and it wasn't fair to do this to him. He didn't deserve this. But then, neither did Luke. He had been betrayed by his lover and his best friend. Holly feels the tears on her face and she wipes them away. How were the three of them ever going to get through this?

Sometime later, Holly manages to find Luke on the docks. He doesn't say a word as he turns and sees her coming toward him.

"I'm sorry, Luke," Holly begins.

Luke stares at her coldly. "About what? The fact that you are allowing Scorpio to manipulate you into staying married to him?"

Holly sighs. "Luke, it isn't that way and you know it. The three of us are in a situation right now that is beyond our control. We just have to be patient for a while."

"A while?" Luke yells. "Look, English, we are talking a year out of our lives. A YEAR! And all because Robert thinks. . ."

"Would you quit blaming Robert!" Holly cries. "Robert is your best friend, he has always been your friend. And he saved my life, Luke. Why are you being so blind to what happened while you were gone?"

Luke laughs. "I am not blind to anything. I was gone and my best friend managed to manipulate himself right into my woman's bed!"

Holly flinches as if she was hit by a rock. "I thought we had gotten through all of this," She says sadly. "Maybe this is never going to work between us."

Luke regrets his words when he sees how it effected Holly. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I am really working on this, it's just not easy when I have to see you going home with Robert all the time." But we can get past this, Holly. I know we can."

"Can we, Luke?" She asks softly. "Are you going to be able to control your temper for as long as this takes? Because we can't live like this, none of us. Maybe you better give this some serious thought." Holly then turns to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home," Holly answers.

"Home to Robert?" Luke manages to ask.

Holly looks back at Luke, and he can see the disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, English."

"Good night, Luke," Holly says softly and walks off into the night. Luke paces the docks as her words continue to haunt him. "Maybe this is never going to work between us." He hears it over and over and over.


	6. Chapter 6

ROBERT & HOLLY SCORPIO: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 6

MAY 1983

When Holly arrives home, she finds Robert at his computer in the Communications Room. Robert hears her come in but doesn't go to meet her. She soon walks into the room.

"Hi," She says. "Are you busy working? If so, I can leave."

Robert turns to face her. "Not at all. It's nothing that can't be done later."

He walks with her ito the living room. "It didn't go well with Luke, did it?"

Holly sits down on the sofa and he joins her. "Did you actually think that it would?"

"Not really," Robert admits. "But in time, Luke will understand."

Holly looks at him in amazement. "You sound so positive."

"Well," He explains, "I know that if he loves you, Luke will see what has to be done to help you."

"I wish I were as sure as you are," Holly remarks sadly.

Robert smiles at her. "It willwork out. And the Police Commissioner knows everything," He teases. "Don't ever doubt that."

Holly laughs at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

Robert takes the opportunity she has just given him. "Well, I really could use your help right now." Seeing that he has her attention, and hoping to take her mind off Luke, he continues to explain. "It has to do with Connie Townley."

Holly's eyes widen in alarm. "You want me to leave," She guesses. "You want to be alone with Connie."

"What?" Robert asks in total confusion. He then notices Holly withdrawing from him as she just stares down at the floor. Then it occurs to him what she actually meant. "No, Holly, there is NOTHING between Connie and I, only business."

Holly finally looks at him. "But things have changed. You might want to . . ."

Robert interupts her. "No. I told you once before that I can't turn my feelings on and off. I still mean that. You are with Luke right now, but it will be a long while before I feel free of you in my heart."

Unable to hear more, Holly quickly gets up from the sofa and nervously walks about the room. Choosing to ignore his last remark, Holly asks, "So what it you need from me."

"First," He explains, "Don't tell anyone, Luke included, that Connie is a WSB agent. We can't have her cover blown. And second, is the case we are working on. It has to do with the International Exposition I told you about before. The Bureau has reason to believe that there may be a DVX spy working here in Port Charles that is somehow linked to the Expo."

"You're kidding," Holly replies, with growing interest. "Why here in Port Charles?"

"Aaah, now if we knew that, it would be the answer of the day. Anyway, there will be plenty of meetings here at the house. Ballantine and Connie will probably be coming and going quite often. We just have to be careful what we say to others."

"I won't tell a soul," She promises. "You have my word."

"That is good enough for me," He states positively.

"And if you need any help, just let me know," Holly adds.

"Be careful, I just might take you up on that offer," He teases.

"Good," She laughs. "Now, how about some dinner? I can make us up some omlets," She offers.

"Sounds good," Robert agrees. "Do you want some help?"

"No," She answers as she heads for the kitchen. "Go ahead and finish your work. I will let you know when it's ready."

Robert's eyes follow her as she walks inthe kitchen. Having her so close, yet unable to touch her, to hold her, was so very difficult to bear. Now that he had experienced what it was really like to love her so completely, it made it much harder to give her up.


	7. Chapter 7

ROBERT & HOLLY SCORPIO: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 7

1983

The next morning Luke phones Holly and asks her to meet him at Kelly's. Robert had already gone to work and Holly was anxious to meet Luke, hoping that maybe he was finally understanding how things have to be for now. Once she arrives, she sits at a table with Luke and he quickly apologizes for his behavior the previous day.

"It is just so hard to accept that I have you back but I really don't have you at all," Luke tries to explain.

Grateful to hear Luke sopund calm and reasonable for a change, Holly does her best to be encouraging. "I do understand, Luke. But we can get through this. It is just going to take patience on all ouf our parts."

"With the exception of Scorpio," Luke adds.

Holly immediately tenses up as she realizes they are going around the same ground again. "What does that mean? Because I am telling you right now that Robert is not responsible for anything except trying to help me."

Luke decides not to even go down that road. "What do you say we spend the day together? We can go . ."

"Sorry," Holly quickly interrupts, "But I have a luncheon that I promised to attend."

"What?" He asks in surprise. "Can't you jsut cancel?"

"It's for the Commissioner's wifes," She explains. "I promised the Mayors wife I would be there. It's a duty, Luke. I feel obligated to be there." As she stands up from the table, Luke's anger finally spills out.

"Doing your wifely duty?" He asks snidely. "What other wifely 'duties' do you feel obligated to perform?"

Holly's eyes flash angrily. "I will do my best to forget you just said that. I hope you do the same."

As she walks outs of Kelly's, Luke wonders why he feels as if nothing will ever be the same as it once was, not his relationship with Holly or with Robert.

Holly is not in the best of spirits when she arrives at the Versaille Room. She struggles to keep her mind on the conversations around her but has little success. She is surprised when Robert walks in and sits down with Mayor Adams. She assumes he must be having some sort of working lunch. Occassionally, Holly catches Robert's eye from across the room and they share a smile. Seeing him makes her feel better about her decision not to cancel the luncheon. It would have been a greater embarrassment for Robert if she had not been there. Hardly able to keep his focus on the Mayor, Robert continues to keep an eye on his wife. He can easily see that something had happened because she was definitely not herself. He would lay odds that whatever it was had to do with Luke Spencer. Finally, Robert excuses himself from the Mayor for a moment and strides over to the women's table. He says a casual hello before standing before Holly.

"If you ladies could possibly forgive me, I need to steal my wife. There is a very important errand that I need her to help me with." He takes Holly's hand and helps her up from her chair. They say a quick goodbye to the women and head for the foyer of the restaurant.

"So what is it you need me to do for you?" Holly asks. "I must admit I am grateful to get away from that table. I am just not in the mood for it today."

Robert looks down at her very closely. "I want you to go home, take a long hot sauna, then a nice cool shower, crawl into bed and have a nice long sleep."

"What?" Holly asks in confusion.

"Look, sweetheart, you need some time alone. It's written all over your face. Please, do this for me."

Holly manages a small smile. "You do read me well."

"Well, I happen to care what happens to you, and I don't like what I am seeing," He tells her as he turns her to face the exit. "Now go and do as your told."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Commissioner, sir," She teases. Then abruptly Holly turns back to him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," She whispers into his ear before walking out the door.

Unknown to the Scorpios, a society photographer that had been in the restaurant takes a quick snapshot of the two sharing the kiss.

After spending the entire afternoon relaxing, Holly felt much better. As she lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim her, she couldn't help but remember how Robert had been so concerned for her. She only wished Luke could be the same way. If he didn't, this was going to be a very long year.


	8. Chapter 8

ROBERT & HOLLY SCORPIO: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 8

MAY 1983

Feeling bad about her altercation with Luke, the followind day Holly decides to look him up so they can talk. She first tries Tiffany Hill's. Luke had been staying with her and Hackie since his return from the mountain.

"Sorry," Tiffany tells her. "Luke left early this morning for a meeting with DL Brock."

"Really?" Holly asks curiously. "What about?"

"I have no idea," Tiffany answers. "Luke has been in a horrible mood. What is going on, Holly?"

Holly tries to evade the question. "With what?"

Tiffany sighs in exasperation. "With you, Robert and Luke! You are still living with Robert but you and Luke keep meeting. You're here now looking for him. Come on, tell me."

Tears are in Holly's eyes. She decides she could definitely trust Tiffany and pours out the story to her friend. She makes Tiffany swear not to tell anyone and why it was so important until she could divorce Robert without fear of retribution from Immigration.

Tiffany is astounded for a moment. "You are really going to divorce Robert?" She asks in shock.

"Is that such a surprise?" Holly replies as she stands and begins to pace the floor. "Remember, it was a marriage of convenience."

Tiffany continues to watch Holly closely. "Yes," Tiffany agrees. "But the most important word in your sentence is 'was'. I have never seen Robert so besotted with a woman in his life, and that even includes me,darling." She says with a laugh. Seeing Holly's sad expression, Tiffany then adds, "And unless I miss my mark, which is usually never, you are definitely NOT without feelings for him, are you?"

Just as she is about to answer, Jackie Templeton walks into the room. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mrs. SCORPIO. I can't help but wonder, does your husband know where you are right now?"

Choosing to ignore Jackie's deliberate remarks, Holly bids Tiffany farewell and walks out the door.

Feeling strangely depressed, Holly decides to go see Robert. He is always so good at making her feel better and lightening her spirits, which was exactly what she needed.

When she walks into his office, Robert quickly jumps up from his chair to greet her. "Hi, this is a nice surprise."

"Well, I just thought I would see what your agenda was for this evening," She says, without much conviction.

"What's wrong?" Robert asks. "Come on, it's written on your face. Tell me."

She sits down. "I had a run in with Jackie Templeton."

"Uh.oh," He replies. "Not good, I can imagine."

Holly looks up at him. "I'm sure you could easily take up where you left off with her. She's still obviously very jealous of you."

Robert can't help but laugh. "No, thanks. As a matte of fact, I don't know what I ever saw in the woman."

Holly smiles. "Oh, really?" She asks in disbelief.

Robert sits in his chair with a perplexed look on his face. "It is really kind of strange," He tells Holly.

"What is?" She asks curiously.

"I never realized how much I have really changed until our situation."

"How do you mean?" Holly asks.

Robert looks at her seriously. "I always thought life was all fun and games. Play hard, fight back, love fast. I loved living life on the edge with no committments. But now it is all different. I really liked my life. No, I loved it. I loved my home, my ordinary job, and my lovely wife. I had never felt more complete. You changed me," He tells her. "You completed me. I didn't need anyone or anything else."

Holly closes her eyes in pain. She tries to not let his words affect her. How could she tell him that he had changed her life,too. That, until him, she had never felt so cherished. Robert made her want to be a better person. How could she tell him those things, without hurting him even more? Before she can say aword, Robert speaks up once again.

"I'm sorry, Holly. I really didn't mean to go down that road."

"It's okay," Holly answers. "And who knows, just maybe you can go back to that fun, carefree life when this is all over."

Robert frowns. "Funny, but I have no desire to do so. I guess we will see. But one thing is for sure, and that is that I will always carry good memories of our time together. I hope you will as well."

"I will," She promises. "And I hope I never lose you from my life."

"Never," Robert swears. "After all, you are my best friend."

Holly looks away guiltily. "Only because I broke up your friendship with Luke. I regret that more than anything, Robert. I so wish you two could be friends again."

Robert goes over to the front of his desk and stands before her. "Maybe one day we will. Luke might see the truth for what it actually is instead of what he wants the think it is. Luke has every reason to be forgiving, becaue he won. He has you."

Holly stands up to stand before him. "It wasn't a contest, Robert. I hope you believe that. It was the most difficult decision I have ever made in my entire life."

"Yes, I know." He replies. "But at any rate it will get easier eventually. You will be free of me and things will all fall into place. You and Luke can then prepare your futures together and I will . . ." Robert stops talking.

Holly looks at him curiously. "And you will what?" She asks.

Robert shrugs. "I'm not really sure. When my term as Police Commissioner is up, maybe I will rejoin the WSB."

"You mean leave Port Charles?" She asks in alarm.

"I think it will be for the best," He tells her. "It will be too hard on you living with Luke and me being here."

"Robert, please don't ruin your life because of me."

"I wouldn't be doing that," He assures her. "Really, it will all be okay."

Tears come to Holly's eyes. "Look what I've done. I should be the one to leave town. I have hurt Luke and I have hurt you. And all you did was help me through the worst time of my life. You don't deserve this, Robert."

Robert takes her into his arms to console her with a hug. "I would not trade one second of our time together, Holly. You have made me feel things I never had before. I am a better man because of you. I only wish that you had no regrets either."

She removes her head from his shoulder so she can look up at him. "I don't have any regrets about us, Robert." He gently takes his fingers to wipe her tears from her cheeks. "I will treasure our time together for the rest of my life." She promises.

Reading the honesty and love in her eyes, Robert can no longer help himself. He bends to give her a tender kiss on the mouth. When Holly doesn't turn away from him, Robert turns the kiss into a very deep and intense one and Holly returns the kiss in full measure.


	9. Chapter 9

ROBERT & HOLLY SCORPIO: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 9

1983

Finally coming to her senses, Holly slowly breaks the kiss and backs away from Robert. The look on her face is hard for Robert to read, but he senses her regret.

"Robert, I . . ."

"No, don't," He interrupts. "I am sorry. I told you that I wouldn't do this to you and here I am putting as much pressure on you as Luke does. It won't happen again."

Holly looks away. "I can take responsibility for my own actions, Robert. I did not pull away or ask you to stop. I know you would have, had I asked. I think I am the one who needs to apologize."

Robert hates to see how emotionally torn Holly is from all the turmoils in her life. "I am going to try and give you more space. Maybe you are just being too crowded and need time away from me."

Holly looks into Robert's solemn eyes. "No, Robert, you have never made me feel that way. You are my best friend. Please, will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything," He answers quickly.

"Promise me that you will never totally leave me. That no matter where you go, I will always be a part of your life, even if it is a small part."

Robert smiles and touches her cheek gently. "That is the easiest promise I will ever make because I couldn't bare NOT to be a part of your life."

"Thank you. I really needed to hear you say that." She smiles. "Well, I think I better get out of your office so you can get some work done."

"How about lunch instead?" Robert asks her.

"Lunch?" She asks in surprise.

"Yea, I'm hungry. I will never get any work done until I eat. Want to join me?"

Holly smiles. "Why not? Where do you suggest feeding your starving stomach?"

"How about the Floating Rib?"

"Sounds good," She agrees, surprised to actually be excited about thinking of anything except the situation their life has become.

Robert picks up his phone. "Have the limo brought out front, please. My wife and I are going to the Floating Rib for lunch."

Once in the restaurant, the couple get back into their easy camraderie as they talk of things in general that has been going on around them.

"Remember," Holly tells him, "Celia and Grant's wedding is Friday."

Robert swallows his bite of food as he rolls his eyes. Holly can't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"You are an usher, remember?"

"I know. I know. I am still in shock that they are actually getting married. I have never met such an odd match."

"Well, Celia has definitely made up her mind," Holly informs him. "She is ready to be Grant's wife."

"Good," Robert states. "We will wish them all the best."

Holly can't help but laugh at his reaction. "You really don't like them, do you?"

"No," He argues, "Really, I do. It's just, I don't know, they are difficult to be around. I'm not even sure why."

"I have to agree wth you," Holly replies. "But Celia is a true friend and I feel obligated to show my support of her and Grant."

"And I will be there with you, tux and all." Robert promises her.

Holly giggles at the exaggerated look on his face. "I think you will survive the day." Robert is delighted to see Holly smiling again. It is pure joy to watch her like this, not tense and reserved as she had been lately. He hadn't seen her like this since Luke's return.

As they are laughing, Luke Spencer enters the restaurant. When he sees the Scorpio's at their table, he freezes. The hurt and anger explodes in him and he rushes over to their table.

"How dare you!" He yells at Holly.

Robert starts to speak, but Holly beats him to it. "How dare I WHAT?" She demands.

"Imagine my surprise this morning, when I opened my paper and saw THIS staring at me from the front page." He throws the newspaper down on the table and both Robert and Holly look at it in curiosity.It is the photo taken of the Scorpio's yesterday at The Versaille Room. Holly was placing a kiss on Robert's cheek and the small byline reads something about the Commissioner and his wife being seen about town at the local restaurant during meetings with The Mayor and Mrs. Adams. Neither Robert or Holly had taken the time to look at the paper this morning, so both were quiet as they stare at one another.

"What?" Luke asks. "Nothing to say. No comment? And, of course, when I went to see you at your HOME, you weren't there." He turns to Robert. "So, I went to your office and your secretary informed me that Mr. and Mrs. SCORPIO were dining together at The Rib."

By now, several of the customers and staff of the restaurant are staring at the three with a great deal of curiosity.

"Luke, just calm down," Holly says softly.

"Sit down, Luke," Robert adds. "We can have us a little chat."

Luke turns to Robert. "Stay out of this Scorpio." Luke takes hold of Holly's arm and attempts to pull her up from her chair. "Come on, Holly. Let's go."

"You are making a scene, Luke," Holly replies. "Stop this."

"Like I give a damn!" He yells louder. "Let's go, NOW."

By this point, Holly is angry and embarrassed. "Please, Luke," She glances around the room at all the people staring in their direction. She also notes that Ian Shelton, the nosiest reporter in town, was also there. Holly realizes that if she leaves with Luke, it will no doubt cause problems for Robert and herself.

"I can't go, Luke. We can talk later." She hopes Luke will see the silent plea in her eyes. That he will understand the consequences.

"Fine, Mrs. Scorpio, suit yourself." Luke hisses angrily and storms out.

Robert reaches across the table and takes her hand in his. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Why ever would you be sorry?" She asks in surprise.

"I invited you to lunch, therefore setting you up for this confrontation with Luke."

"You had no way of knowing that Luke would show up," Holly reminds him. "And I had no idea there was a photographer there yesterday."

"Neither did I," Robert replies as he picks up the paper to look at their picture again. "It's rather a nice photo. I think I will keep it," He tells her, trying to lighten up the situation with some humor. When he sees her sad eyes, it breaks his heart.

"If it helps any," Robert tells her, "I do believe you made the right decision. If you would have walked out with Luke, no doubt it would have been front page news. We just have to make Luke see the seriousness of your situation."

"I've tried, Robert, Lord knows I have tried."

"Maybe I should give it another go. Perhaps I can get throught that thick Spencer skull."

"Good luck," Holly laments. "Somehow I doubt he will listen."

Several hours later, Robert tracks Luke down at a bar on the waterfront. "I want to talk to you."

Half drunk, Luke glares at Robert. "Let me guess, could it be about your WIFE."

"Damn right it is," Robert angrily agrees. "You really amaze me. You swear to love Holly so much that you didn't even tell her you were alive. And now all you do is try to drive her insane. How can you do this to her?"

"To her!" Luke yells. "Do this to her? What about me? All I see is that she is constantly with you, or with her charities, or her luncheons. When do I get my time?"

Robert shakes her head. "SInce when did you become so selfish? Do you really want it plastered all over the papers that she is with you, that our marriage is a farce, and then Immigration can swoop in and pick her up. You had better be careful, Luke. Don't make Holly choose between you and her freedom. You might find yourself on the losing side."

As Robert walks out of the bar, Luke stares silently after him. Why does he feel as if nothing will ever be the same? Right now he couldn't say which bothered him the most, that his relationship with Holly would never be as it once was, or his friendship with Robert Scorpio? He takes another drink. He had never felt so alone.


	10. Chapter 10

ROBERT & HOLLY SCORPIO: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 10

JUNE 1983

The day of Celia Quartermaine and Grant Putnam's wedding arrived and escalated into a day of many mishaps before they did it make it to the church alter to recite their vows. Robert could only stare at Holly as she stood beside Celia in her matron of honor dress. He knew without any shadow of a doubt that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. And more than that, he knew that his heart would belong to her through eternity. As the minister spoke the sacred wedding vows over Grant and Celia, Robert realized for the first time in his life what those words really meant. He longed to be able to stand before God and Holly and the entire world and share those vows with her once again, only this time from his heart and soul. When he looks over at Holly, she is staring at him with such intensity that Robert knows she can easily tell exactly what he is thinking. But she doesn't look away in embarrasment, instead she meets his gaze with a smile. As for herself, Holly is thinking how no man has ever lived the marriage vows of "Love, Honor, and Respect" as much as Robert Scorpio has shown to her over the past four months. Distracted out of her reverie when asked to take the wedding bouquet, Holly turns her attention back to Celia.

Sitting in the church pew listening to the wedding ceremony, Luke Spencer watched Robert and Holly very closely. One thing for sure, Holly was incredibly beautiful and it hurt like hell that he couldn't claim her as his own and that everyone here thought she was Robert's. And Luke had to admit that anyone looking at Robert would know that to be a true fact. For Robert was looking at Holly as if he would never let her go, as if she was his and his alone, as if . . . . Luke stopped his thought abruptly for he was about to say "As if he really loved her." Luke quickly closed himself off from that thought. Holly was HIS, she made HER choice, and that was HIM. She loved him, NOT Robert. Didn't she?

During the wedding reception, Luke finally managed to get Holly alone for a brief moment. "Meet me tonight," He pleads. "We need to talk."

Relieved to see Luke being reasonable for once, and hoping Robert had talked some sense into him after the incident at The Floating Rib, Holly agreed to his request. "Where?"

Luke looks confused. "I never thought of that. It will be a while before I have the casino ready for me to live in."

"What casino?" Holly asks in surprise.

"Brock and I are opening a casion on the waterfront. I will have an apartment upstairs and then there should be no problem with us having a place to meet, but until then I . ."

Holly interrupts him. "Does Robert know about this casino?"

"Not that I could care less what Robert thinks," Luke says sarcastically, "But no, we haven't officially announced our plans yet." He looks at Holly, trying to tell what she is thinking but unable to do so. "Why?" He asks her.

"I just think, as the Police Commissioner, he should be aware of what is going on," She admits.

Before Luke can ask her anything more, Audrey Hardy is headed their way. "How about I call you later?" Holly says quickly. Not waiting for an answer, she turns and goes over to meet Audrey. As Luke watches the two women talk and laugh, he continues to stare curiously at Holly. Has she really changed so much that she cares what society thinks? Unable to stomach the festivities any longer, he leaves quietly.

When the music begins, Robert searches for his wife and finds her talking with Audrey Hardy and Gail Baldwin. He interrupts the women with a polite smile. "Would you care to dance?" He asks Holly.

Holly's smile lights up her face. "I would love to." She takes his offered hand and they walk toward the dance floor. Then Holly abruptly stops as she looks around the room. "Maybe I better not," She says softly.

Robert squeezes her hand. "It's okay, Luv. I saw him leave quite a while ago."

Once again she is amazed at his ability to read her so well. "I'm sorry."

"Not a problem. Now, would you REALLY like to dance?" He asks again.

"Of course I would," She laughs and teasingly drags him to the dance floor as a slow song begins playing. "After all, we do seem to make a habit out of dancing at wedding receptions," She reminds him.

Robert takes her into his arms and they glide naturally across the dance floor. "Ah, yes," Robert recalls, "Brian and Claudia."

As they dance, both recall the memory of what happened after that dance, when they were home alone. They had watched the movie 'Rebecca' and then shared their first real kiss. Coming out of his reverie, Robert looks down into Holly's eyes. "A night I will remember forever," He tells her.

Knowing that her emotions are about to be her undoing, Holly decides to lighten the moment. "Oh, really?" She asks in disbelief. "Along with a hundred other equally memorable kisses, I suppose."

Instantly recognizing her attempt to stay away from anything too serious tonight, Robert gladly joins in with her banter. "No," He retorts. "I can be perfectly truthful when I tell you that I had never ever ate popcorn and watched 'Rebecca' with a beautiful woman at my side."

Holly can't help but laugh. "Gee, thanks, for remembering the night so well."

Robert twirls her around effortlessly. "I prefer to think of the last dance we shared when . . ." He quickly stops talking when he realized what he said. Holly gets very quiet. Both are remembering their last dance followed by their night of making love for the first time. Unable to stay silent, Robert bends down and whispers into her ear, "Definitely a night to remember."

"Yes," Holly says softly, unable to look into his eyes. "Yes," She repeats "It was beautiful."

Unable to stop himself from holding her tighter, Robert tightens his arms around her. Holly allows herself to lean into his strong arms as she follows his lead. Then the music stops and they just look into each others eyes for a brief moment before finally walking off the dance floor. Noting her silence, Robert asks, "Are you okay?"

Yes, fine," She tells him, but without much conviction.

Silently berating himself for once again making her uncomfortable, Robert decides Holly probably needs some time alone and he had some WSB security issues Connie had asked his input on. This would be the perfect time. "Listen, I want you to go ahead and take the limo home tonight." Holly looks at him in surprise. "I have some work to do," He explains.

"At headquarters?" She asks in surprise. "It's awfully late. You can always use the Communications Room."

"Not exactly." He tells her honestly. "I have to meet Connie at the University."

"Oh," Holly says quietly. "I see. So you will be late."

"Probably. It's about the WSB and Jerrold's security."

Holly does her best not to let her jealousy show. She realizes that she has no right, none whatsoever. Robert let her have her freedom, she has to do the same. She has to let him go, she had to let him get on with his life. But why did it hurt so much?

Once they part and Holly is in the limo, she feels a lonliness that she had not experienced in a very long time, as if part of herself was missing and it made her feel extremely vulnerable. Hating the feeling, she quickly decides that this would be the perfect night to call Luke. After all, she had told him she would, and with Robert working, why not?


	11. Chapter 11

ROBERT & HOLLY SCORPIO: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 11

JUNE 1983

Once Holly is home from the wedding, she changes out of her matron of honor dress and into casual clothes. Then she picks up the phone to call Luke. For a moment she hesitates, wondering if this is really a good idea. But she realizes she is being foolish. This is Luke, the man she loves. And he is right about how they never get to spend any time together. Luke would never get over his bitterness if she couldn't give him some encouragement for their future. And Robert was off with Connie Townley, possibly all night. She quickly picks up the telephone.

When Holly hears Luke's voice, she hesitates momentarily. "Luke, it's Holly. I'm at home. Why don't you come over here and we can talk."

"I'm not in the mood to talk with YOUR husband sitting in the same room or even the same house," He tells her sarcastically.

Controlling her anger, Holly replies, "Robert won't be here. He is working tonight."

"Really?" Luke asks, "Big case, uh?" He retorts.

Trying to ignore Luke's jabs, Holly asks, "Are you coming over?"

"Sure, English, I will be there soon."

As she hangs up the telephone, Holly questions her actions. Luke's attitude did not help her feel any better about inviting him over. But maybe this was what they needed, some time alone together, just the two of them.

When Luke arrives, Holly sees him into the living room, but is clearly nervous, whereas Luke just looks around at the house that she shares with Robert.

"I'm glad you called," Luke finally tells her. He takes her hand in his and they go sit on the sofa. "You were so beautiful today, simply gorgeous."

Holly smiles. "Thank you."

Luke then adds, "And it hurt like hell to see you there with Robert. Just knowing that everyonebelieves thatyou are Robert's makes me want to scream."

"Luke, please, you have to stop being so angry. I know it isn't easy for you, but do you actually think it is easy for Robert or I? Because it isn't."

"Well, everytime I look it appears to be really easy for Scorpio." He tells her.

"That is not true, Luke. You can't keep resenting me and hating Robert. It will only tear us apart."

"I don't resent you, baby. I don't."

"It's how you make me feel, Luke. Sometimes I think you really hate me." Holly admits.

"Never," Luke insists as he pulls her into his arms. "Never." He places kisses on her neck and pulls her even closer. "Holly, I just want to be with you and it's never possible." He whispers into her ear. "I want to hold you." His kisses move up to her cheek and then to her mouth.

Holly breaks away and asks him, "Luke, will we ever be as we once were? Can we ever get it back?"

"We can, English," He moans as he moves in for another kiss. He starts to unbutton her blouse as he kisses her neck and moves lower. "I want you, Holly. I want you so bad. It has been so long," He reminds her.

Holly tries to push him away. "No, Luke."

Luke continues to keep his tight hold on her. "But, baby, why not? Come on, we're alone. Scorpio's gone, and I could really care less if he were even here." He kisses her again. "I need you, baby."

Hearing Luke mention Robert gives Holly the strength to push Luke away. "I can't do this, Luke. Not here and Not now." She jumps up from the sofa and Luke just stares at her, momentarily speechless.

"Why not?" He finally asks.

"It's not right, Luke. This is the home I share with Robert. I could never do this to him."

Luke is livid. "To HIM!" He repeats. "What about me? When do you intend to concern yourself with me?"

"Luke, please, it's not . . ."

"Don't even bother to explain," He interrupts her. "It is very clear to me. You don't want to sleep with me in the same place you sleep with Robert. Fine. Let's go to a motel then."

Holly is appalled. "I will not go to a motel to have sex with you! Good lord, Luke, the entire town would know by morning."

"So what?" He asks.

"I refuse to do that to Robert or myself. I have spent months getting the people in this town to respect me again, Luke. It hasn't been easy."

"Why do you even care?" Luke asks curiously. "You have changed, Holly. You didn't care what people said or thought."

She paces the floor. "Well, let me tell you, it is a very lonely place when there is not one soul who cares what you are going through. When there is never a friendly smile or a shoulder to lean on when you need to cry. I was at that place and if it hadn't been for Robert I would still be at that place."

"Here we go again," Luke groans. "I am really tired of hearing you list Scorpio's virtues. But fine, you don't want to be seen at a motel, so let's stay here and make love."

"Luke, that isn't why I wanted to see you. Is sex the only reason you are here?" When Luke only stares at her, Holly shakes her head in dismay. "Oh, Luke, didn't we share more than that?"

Luke abruptly turns away and storms to the door. "Where are you going?" Holly asks.

He turns to face her. "Anywhere. It is very clear that you don't WANT or NEED me around here." He slams the door behind him.

Holly sits back on the sofa and releases a deep breath. She really didn't want to hurt Luke, but she knew she couldn't tell him that she still felt like Robert's wife and she couldn't betray him like this. She looks down at her wedding ring. Robert deserved better than this, and Luke deserved more than just a part of her and right now she couldn't give him what he needed or wanted. Maybe one day, but not now. The question was, why not?


	12. Chapter 12

ROBERT & HOLLY SCORPIO: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 12

JUNE 1983

After Grant and Celia's wedding, Robert had met Connie Townley at the University to go over the new security system for Dr. Jerrold. It had been a long day and he wasn't really in the mood to work, but he knew Holly could really use some time for herself. When he had danced with her at the wedding reception, it was all he could do not to kiss her like he really wanted to. When they were reminicing about the night they made love, he didn't think he could survive another minute. He had to get out of there and work seemed the best solution. Even though he never hid his feelings from Holly, he knew talking about them made her uncomfortable, and he did not want to cause her more stress and guilt. So he spent the night with Connie, being cranky and out of sorts and not really wanting to concentrate on the security system. It was quite late when he made the decision to go home.

Robert was surprised to find Holly awake and sitting on the sofa. "Well, hello. I didn't expect to see you still up at this hour. You had such a big day with the wedding. I thought you would be exhausted." He sits down beside her and as he gets a closer look at her, Robert realizes something is wrong.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Why do you ask?" She replies as she looks over at him.

Robert can't resist taking her hand in his. "Luv, I can tell by the look on your face that something is bothering you, and it is bad enough to be keeping you awake. Did you hear from Luke?" He guesses.

Holly sits quietly for a moment, thinking about what, if anything, that she wants to confide in him.

"Come on," Robert urges. "Talk to me. Get it out, you will feel better."

Hoping that Robert won't be ashamed of her, Holly gets up from the sofa and begins pacing. "I called Luke and invited him over here tonight."

Robert looks away sadly. "I see," He replies.

Holly hates to see how the words caused him pain. She should have never told him. No, she should have never called Luke. "I am sorry, Robert," She says sincerely.

Taken by surprise, Robert looks at her. "For what?"

"For all of it," She explains. "I should never have done it."

"Holly, you are entitled to do as you wish. I told you that and I meant it. You do not have to feel guilty for your actions."

"Well, I do," Holly tells him honestly. "But, I still invited him here, even when I knew better. All I did was make a huge mistake and everything is worse than it was before."

Robert doesn't like the sound of this. He instantly stands up and takes her into his arms to comfort her. "Tell me what happened?"

"To sum it all up, Luke wanted more than I was willing to give. He left angry. I guess 'furious' is the best way to describe him as he left. Oh, Robert this is all such a big disaster."

"Damn him!" Robert yells. "He has no right to be pushing you like this. I am going to talk some sense into that head of his if its the last thing I do!" He starts to head for the door.

"Robert, no!" She follows him. "Please, don't. It will only make matters worse."

"But, Holly . . ."

"No, Robert," She interrupts. "Besides, it was all my fault. I asked him to come over."

Robert puts his hands on her arms and forces her to look at him. "Holly, you may have asked him over, but that does not mean you invited him over to be harrassed into doing something you didn't want to do."

Holly goes back to the sofa and sits down. "To be honest, I am not even sure why I called Luke. But I do know that what happened was not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Robert asks, curious to her answer.

"Never mind," Holly replies. "It doesn't matter."

"I have a feeling it matters very much if it is keeping you awake at such a late hour," He tells her.

"Robert, I really don't want to discuss this. Please."

"All right," He agrees. "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want. Just remember that I care about you and I'm here to listen anytime."

Holly manages a smile for him. "Thank you. It makes me feel better just to hear you say those words." Fighting the urge to melt into his arms, Holly decides she better change the subject. "Well, since we are both wide awake, how about a all-night movie marathon?"

"What?" Robert asks in surprise.

"Are you too tired?" She challenges. "Did Connie put you through your paces?" She teases.

Seeing her ploy to distance the intimacy that was occuring between them, Robert quickly joins in on her banter. "Fine. Why not? I will start the popcorn and get the sodas. YOU can find us a good movie, preferrably Charlie Chan or the Thin Man, or maybe James Bond."

Holly's mood brightens considerably. "Or maybe a nice romantic drama."

Robert's face falls and she can't help but laugh. "Okay. Okay. Murder mystery it is."

As Robert happily heads for the kitchen, Holly browses through the TV Guide. For a brief moment, Holly realizes just how quickly Robert was able to boost her spirits, and how just as quickly Luke could bring them down. How could she have told Robert that what she had expected from Luke tonight, was exactly what Robert had just given her in these last few moments: understanding, friendship, comfort, love. Not willing to deal with the place her thoughts were taking her, Holly decides to concentrate on the moment and turns on the television.

When Luke arrives back at Tiffany's apartment, he finds Jackie Templeton working at the desk.

"Well, Luke," She chides, "Where have you been at this late hour? Or should I say, WHO were you with?"

"Does my social life really concern you?" He asks angrily as he pours himself a drink.

"My, my," Jackie states, "What or WHO has put you in such a state?"

"It's been a long day," Is all Luke has to say. He downs his drink and pours another.

"Didn't you enjoy the wedding?" She asks innocently. "From the society point of the newspaper, I must say it was quite beautiful. And, of course, the Scorpio's put forth a 'united' front."

Luke turns to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, from my view of the reception, I noticed that the Commissioner and his wife sharing a nice LONG, SLOW dance."

Luke tries to keep from showing any emotion as he pours another drink. "Well, they are married, as I recall."

"Yes," Jackie seethes. "Too bad you weren't here to be a witness at the blessed event. On second thought, there would never have been a wedding if you had been here."

"Who knows?" Luke asks, "Maybe there would have been. After all, you were Robert's girl when I left, and you sure as hell didn't stop the wedding, did you?"

"I wasn't allowed the chance!" Jackie tells him angrily. "They were married before anyone, myself included, knew it. If I ever find a way to bring Robert and Holly Scorpio down, I guarantee you, I will use it."

Luke looks at her suspiciously. "What does that mean?"

"Why was Holly looking for you the other day?" Jackie interrogates.

"When?" Luke asks innocently.

"She came by here looking for you," Jackie tells him. "Why?"

Luke can see through her ploy. "I can't recall it be anything important. Is this news for that 'rag' you write for?"

"Not really?" Jackie lies. "Just asking for my own curiosity."

"Well, as I recall, Holly was thinking she could repair mine and her husband's friendship. I will tell you, as I told her, I am not interested. Now, if you are through interrogating me, I am calling it a night."

As Luke starts to leave the room, Jackie stops him. "Luke, do you get the feeling that Robert and Holly care more about one another than they ever did about us?"

Luke stops in his tracks. "Maybe that is the reason that you couldn't stop the wedding in the beginning, and I can't stop the marriage now."

Slowly, he walks out of the room as he ponders the truth in his own words. Something was holding Holly back. She was distancing herself from him, and Luke wasn't so sure it was the threat of deportation.


	13. Chapter 13

ROBERT & HOLLY SCORPIO: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 13

JUNE 1983

It was late the next morning when Holly managed to drag herself out of bed. When she realizes Robert had already left for work, she picks up the phone to call him. Then she quickly puts it down. Robert had been so wonderful last night. He made her feel so much better, as he always does. But just maybe she should quit bothering him and just rely on her ownself to fix her problems with Luke. She had to be making Robert miserable. All she ever did was cry on his shoulder. Deciding the best way to keep her mind from thinking was to work herself into a such a state that she would be too exhausted to think, Holly goes to extreme lengths with her exercise program. Later that evening, she knows that not only has her mind turned to jelly, but her body as well. Every muscle in her body ached. Robert had not returned home from work yet, so she decides the sauna would do the trick to help loosen up her sore muscles. Maybe then she would be able to venture into the kitchen and fix something for dinner.

Meanwhile, Robert was having the same thoughts as his wife. He had spent a totally miserable day at work. All he could do was think about last night, about how Holly looked as they had watched the movie on television. First, she had been so distraught over Luke, and then she had calmed down and talked to him. They had such a good time together as they watched Charlie Chan, trying to figure out the mystery before it was revealed. But it still never stopped him from wanting to take her into his arms and kiss her. To make love with her before the fireplace. To take the sadness out of her eyes. He wanted her to be happy. Right now he just wanted to call her and see if she was okay. They had been up so late last night that he didn't wake her when he left this morning. But he chose not to call Holly, thinking she could probably use the time to herself. After hours of accomplishing nothing at work, Robert decided he was going to jog home and takes his workout clothes from his closet. Hoping the miles it took to jog home would clear his brain, he changes into his jogging outfit and heads out the door.

Once he arrives home, Robert is surprised there is no sign of Holly. Feeling depressed at the emptiness of the house without her, he decides the tension is getting to him and he needed to shake it. The jog definitely helped now a nice hot sauna was in order. He heads up to his room and undresses, wraps himself in a towel and heads into the sauna room. He is totally surprised to see Holly, dressed in a towel, lying on the bench with her eyes closed. When the door slams shut, Holly sits up in surprise.

"Robert," She says.

"Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I can leave." He turns to the door.

"No," Holly stops him. "It's okay. Really. Obviously you feel in the need of a sauna or you wouldn't be here. Come, sit down."

Sitting down beside her, Robert does his best to keep his eyes off of Holly, and just relax. He breathes deeply several times.

"Did you have a bad day? You don't seem your usual self." Holly notes. "Are you okay?"

Holly had decided during her day, that Robert was always such a good friend to her, that she really should do more on helping him when he is troubled. This seemed the perfect opportunity since he was definitely upset about something. As for Robert, just one look at Holly made him realize that he could no longer fool himself into thinking exercise or self-discipline was going to help him keep his mind off of Holly. He had to accept that. She would be forever etched into his heart and mind and soul.

"You are right, it was not the best day," Robert finally answers her.

"A new case? Something have you stumped? Maybe I can help." She offers.

Deciding to go with her line of thought, Robert says, "Well, I am worried about this DVX spy thing. We are no closer in determining who the spy could possibly be."

"Surely something will turn up," Holly consoles. "You shouldn't worry so much. You are an excellent police commissioner. You will figure out who the spy is. I have no doubts about that."

Robert smiles at her. "I will do my best."

Holly raises her arm to get a piece of hair out of her eyes and she emits a small groan that Robert immediately notices. "What's wrong?" He asks curiously.

"Oh, nothing," She replies. "I think I must have overdid my exercise routine today. I don't think there is a place that doesn't ache. Which is why I am here in the sauna. I thought it might help, but evidently it hasn't been much help yet."

Robert smiles at her. "You should be more careful, luv. Let me be of some help here. Turn around."

Holly looks at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I am going to give you one of my famous massages. I have magic hands, remember?"

Holly has a quick memory of when she first began exercising and Robert gave her an incredible massage that had relaxed her so much. She just wasn't so sure it was such a great idea right now, not with Robert sitting here in his towel, looking so irresistable. But before she can think of any excuse to get out of it, Robert places his hands on her arms and turns her so her back is facing him.

"There now," Robert soothes. "Just relax and let me see what I can do here." He begins massaging her neck and shoulders. Holly tilts her head down and moans in complete pleasure.

"You do have a talent with those hands of yours," Holly tells him. "They feel incredible."

"Thank you," He answers modestly. "Just something I acquired in life so I would be able to help you out in the future. I knew it would be useful at some future date." He teases, trying his best to keep his mind off of how wonderful her body felt under his hands, how her entire body had felt the night they had made love.

Holly closes her eyes as she enjoys how wonderful his hands feel as they go down lower on her back. She begins recalling how she had felt when he had made love to her, how beautiful it had been. Robert had made her feel so loved and cherished.

Unable to stop himself, Robert leans forward and begins placing kisses on her neck. Instantly alert, Holly leans back into her husband and his arms go around her and he pulls her back even closer. Moaning at the feel of his lips on her neck, Holly's entire being longed for him; for his touch, his nearness, the gentle sound of his voice in her ear. It seemed an eternity since he had last held her and loved her. Unable to stand it a moment longer, Holly turns her head until her mouth meets Robert's for a deeply passionate kiss.

The kiss continues to escalate as their passion increases in full measure. Robert begins caressing her body and pulls her towel down as his kiss leaves her mouth and trails down her neck and shoulders.

"God, Holly," He whispers into her ear, "You are so beautiful. So incredibly beautiful." He then captures her mouth for another mind numbing kiss. "I have missed you so much."

Unable to breath, Holly breaks free of the kiss and turns further into Robert's arms, wanting to do nothing but get as close to him as possible. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she begins kissing his chest. "Oh, Robert, what is happening?" She murmurs before kissing him on his lips. She then opens her eyes so she can look into his. "God, what are we doing?" She begs Robert for answers.

"I have no idea," Robert responds breathlessly before kissing her once again. His hands caress her bare back as he pulls her even tighter to him. "All I know is that I love you and I want you," He whispers before engaging her in another passionate kiss.

Between responding to kiss after kiss, Holly murmurs, "We really shouldn't," She says softly, but without any conviction to her words as she initiates another long kiss.

"I'm sorry," Robert says, trying to come to his senses. "I just keep remembering what it was like to make love to you and I . . ."

"Shh," Holly says as she puts her fingers to her mouth. "It was incredible. I remember too, Robert." She leans forward and replaces her fingers on his mouth with her lips. "Make love to me, Robert," She whispers against his mouth.

Robert does his best to keep his wits about him. He struggles with every part of his being. He breaks the kiss. "Holly, Holly, please listen . . ." She looks at him with glazed eyes. Robert closes his eyes and tries his best to control his body and mind, which isn't easy when Holly plies his neck and chest with kisses. "God," He whispers, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but" He takes Holly by the arms and pushes her gently away from his chest. She looks at him in confusion. "Holly, l have to have all of you, not just your body." He glances down at her body and quickly pulls her towel up around her. "Even as gorgeous as it is."

"But, Robert," She argues, "It is okay. I want you and I want you to make love to me." She moves close to him once again and he tries to keep her at arms length.

"My entire being aches for you, my luv. But, as much as I want to love you, what I would not be able to live with would be the guilt I would see in your eyes come morning. I don't want you to hate me. I couldn't bear it."

"I wouldn't, Robert. I promise." She kisses him again. "I need you, Robert. I need to feel your love surrounding me. I want to forget everything else except for you and me."

Robert forces her to look at him. "Exactly. You want to forget all that has been going on lately, but come morning, you won't be able to forget, Holly. And I would hate for that to happen, darling."

Looking down sadly, Holly scoots further away from Robert and adjusts her towel. "I'm sorry," She stands up and tries to leave the room, but Robert quickly grabs hold of her arm to stop her.

"Holly," He says, "Look at me, darling."

When she looks up at him, he can see the tears in her eyes. "Please know that it is because I love you that I am doing this. I want you to come to me when you are sure that it is me you want, me and nobody else. But that doesn't mean that I am going anywhere. I will be here for you, always."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leans her head on his chest. "Oh, Robert, I am sorry that I keep messing with your life like this. Thank you. Thank you for everything." She places a kiss on his lips, then quickly exits the sauna.

Robert sits down with a sigh. "You have to be the stupidest man on this earth, Scorpio. Good lord, what are YOU doing?" He berates himself as he tries to bring his mind and body under control.

Inside her bedroom, Holly collapses onto her bed, tears running unheeded down her cheeks. "Good lord, Holly, what are YOU doing? How could you throw yourself at Robert like that? Can you make his life any more complicated? Or your Own?"


	14. Chapter 14

ROBERT & HOLLY SCORPIO: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 14

JUNE 1983

The following morning, Holly is hesitant as she forces herself to face Robert after the incident in the sauna. She was awake most of the night trying to analyze her feelings. All she knew was that she was as confused as ever. She was totally ashamed that she has put Robert through so much. And then yesterday, she practically begged him to make love to her. He was the one to stop things before it went too far. It scared her to admit the feelings she had for Robert. They overwhelmed her when she least expected it. Taking a deep breath, Holly decided to go downstairs and apologize to Robert. She had done nothing but turn his life upside down since they married.

But she had to talk with him, she had to tell him how confused and torn she was about her feelings. Maybe he could even help her understand. Robert had that special way of always making her see things in a different light.

Once downstairs, she finds Robert in the Communications Room having a conversation on the video phone with Captain Ramsey. It is obvious that a crisis of some kind is taking place. When Robert is finally free to talk, he explains the current problem.

"There is a hostage situation going on at General Hospital," He tells her. "Some lunatic has Monica Quartermaine, Bobbi Spencer, and Bryan Phillips held at gunpoint in the cafeteria. I have to get down there."

As he walks out of the room, Holly stops him. "Robert?"

He turns to look at her. "Yes?" He asks, definitely in a hurry.

Knowing he has a job to do and doesn't have time to help her analyze her feelings at the moment, Holly says, "Please, be careful."

He comes back and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Always," He whispers. He looks into her eyes for a brief intense moment, searching her eyes closely, looking as if he wants to say something more. But he quickly turns away and heads upstairs to dress.

The hours seem to crawl by as the situation intensifies for the hostages. Brian Phillips is shot by the gunman, Vincent Larrick. Thankfully, Robert is able to convince him to let Brian out of the cafeteria for medical care. Larrick still insists that he will kill Monica, who operated on his wife that had died on the table, and Bobbi, who was the head nurse in the OR room. Robert does his best trying to keep Larrick calm, hoping to gain some time to form a plan.

Holly had been keeping informed of the situation through the news by radio and television. She had wanted to go to General, but Robert had called her and asked her to stay at home. He felt better knowing she was out of harms way.

Eventually Robert decides to enter the cafeteria unarmed, hoping to talk some sense into Larrick. Once Holly hears this news, she rushes to the hospital. Even with the support of others, Holly is a nervous wreck. She paces the corridors of the hospital, trying her best not to be scared for Robert. She keeps telling herself that he knows what he is doing, he will be fine. When Luke Spencer hears that his sister is being held hostage, he rushes to the hospital. He informs Holly that he is going to get them all out of that cafeteria. Knowing how Luke can get out of control so easily, Holly asks him to not risk the lifes of Robert and the others.

"I'm going to save them, English," He tells her in no uncertain terms.

Holly's eyes widen in alarm. "What are you going to do, Luke?"

"I'm getting my sister out of there," He declares as he walks off.

Holly has a bad feeling about all of this. She feels a disaster is on the verge of happening and prays to God to keep Robert, and everyone else, safe. As she nervously paces the floor, Luke and Bobbi's aunt, Ruby Anderson, comes over to keep her company.

"They will all be just fine," Ruby tries to convince Holly. "I know they will."

Holly tries to be positive. "Yes. Atleast Robert is in there with them. He will find a way to end this, I'm sure."

Ruby looks at Holly closely, watching her wring her hands and pace the floor. "You really do love Robert," Ruby says with sudden insight.

Not answering, and unable to look Ruby in the eye, Holly just looks down at the floor. Ruby goes to Holly and puts her arms around her. "He will be okay. He will." She wipes a tear from Holly' cheek. "Don't worry, now. Be strong."

Allowing herself to be folded into Ruby's embrace, Holly is shaking. "I am trying, Ruby. But I am scared. I don't want to lose Robert. I can't lose him."

Then, as if her worst fears were to come true, they hear a gunshot come from the cafeteria, followed by the screams of Monica and Bobbi. Holly and Ruby rush to the area where the police had been guarding the cafeteria door.

"What's happened?" Holly asks Captain Ramsey.

"I"m not sure. Larrick won't answer me."

Finally, Larrick's voice comes from behind the doors. "I will tell you what happened. I just shot your Police Commissioner!"


	15. Chapter 15

ROBERT & HOLLY SCORPIO: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 15

JUNE 1983

Upon hearing the news that Robert has been shot, Holly is beside herself. "Oh, my God!" She cries out.

At the same moment, police officers show up with Luke Spencer in tow, explaining to Captain Ramsey how Luke was responsible for this altercation by busting the cafereria window.

Holly is livid. "How could you do that?" She yells. "Robert could be dead!" She slaps Luke across the face in her anger and helplessness.

As the minutes pass slowly by, they all realize that Larrick will not allow anyone in the cafeteria to help Robert. He refuses to even tell them if Robert is dead or alive. Holly fears the worse, as does everyone who is waiting. Unable to bear it another moment, Holly goes closer to the cafeteria doors and tries to reason with Larrick.

"Please, listen. I am Mrs. Scorpio. Just let us come in and get my husband. I am begging you, Mr. Larrick."

Larrick only laughs at her. "Well, nobody cared about helping MY wife, Mrs. Scorpio, I don't see why anyone should be allowed to help your husband."

Holly has tears streaming down her face. "Then let me come in and be with him," She pleads.

Ramsey and Luke both go to her. "No, Holly," Luke says, "Not a chance in hell I will allow you to go in there."

Holly glares at Luke. "My husband is in there and my place is with him. He needs me."

Ramsey interrupts the two. "Holly, I can't allow that. Robert would kill me if you went in there with Larrick. You know he would never want you in that danger."

"But we have to help him," Holly cries. "We need to get him out of there and let a doctor look at him! If he isn't dead, he could be bleeding to death!"

Luke stares at Holly in shock. For the first time, he realizes the depth of her feelings for Robert. He turns her to face him and looks into her eyes. "Holly, listen to me. You can't go in there. Larrick will no doubt shoot at any person who walks in that door. You would be of no help to Scorpio then."

Tears are flowing freely. "We have to get him out of there, Luke. Before it's too late," She explains.

"It may already be too late, English," Luke says with remorse.

Furious, Holly backs away from him in anger. "Don't say that! He has to be alive!"

Captain Ramsey comes over and breaks up the the conversation. He promises Holly that he has a plan to put in motion and he needs her out of the way. He has Alan Quartermaine and Ruby Anderson take her to the waiting room area.

Meanwhile, inside the cafeteria, Monica and Bobbi try their best to patch up the badly wounded Robert.

"He needs out of here and into the operating room," Monica informs Larrick as she applies pressure to Robert's chest wound. Come on, Larrick," Monica pleads. "Robert Scorpio has done nothing to you. Why does he have to suffer? Just let them bring a gurney in to get him." Larrick refuses.

As time slowly goes by, Holly nervously paces the floor, unable to be consoled by anyone, Luke has formed another plan to rescue the hostages. His main hope being that it won't be too late for Robert. After what seems like forever, Luke's scheme manages to work and Larrick is apprehended. Seeing the officers rushing into the cafeteria, Holly slips in and sees Robert lying on the cafeteria floor with Monica and Bobbi beside him. Holly gasps at he amount of blood on Robert's chest and the pool of blood on the floor.

"Oh, Dear God," She cries, kneeling to the floor beside him. "Robert! Robert, Oh Please." She looks up at Monica for answers.

"He's alive, barely," She admits as she applies pressure to the wound. She looks up to anyone that will listen and orders a gurney and to have Robert taken to the operating room. After a very brief reunion with her husband, Monica asks Alan to make sure the OR Room is ready and to have a operating team ready to go ASAP.

"Robert," Holly cries desperately, "Darling, please, open your eyes and look at me." He is unresponsive. "I am right here, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me?" Holly is amazed when she sees Robert's eyes flutter. "Holly?" He manages to whisper before losing consciousness once again. " You hang on, Robert. I need you. You can't leave me." The ER technicians come in and she has to move so they can get Robert onto the gurney. The news media are also present, video taping the scene before them as Robert is wheeled out of the cafeteria with Holly close behind.

Luke Spencer watches the scene unfolding before him as the guilt prevades his entire being. His actions were responsible for getting Robert shot. He had been trying to be the 'big hero' and show Holly how he could take care of the situation when Robert couldn't. Now what? What if Robert dies? He was taken out of his thoughts when Bert Ramsey comes over to him. "You do realize you could be facing some serious charges here. So don't go anywhere that we can't find you if the need arises." Bert walks off and Luke closes his eyes against the emotions that are churning inside of him.

Monica takes a brief moment to explain to Holly that they have to operate on Robert to extract the bullet and see what damage needs to be repaired.

"How serious is this?" Holly asks as the tears are flowing. "Is he going to die?"

"Look, Holly, until we actually get in there, we won't know anything. We will keep you informed as much as possible. Go to the OR waiting room and I will see you as soon as possible."

Monica walks off in a hurry. Even though she is totally exhausted from her ordeal, she would not dream of not being in there with Robert. Not after what they had been through together. Bobbi Spencer has also volunteered to be the head nurse. She takes Holly's hand before leaving. "I am going to be right there with Robert the whole time," She promises.

"Thank you, Bobbi," She says. "Please help him."

"We will," She says. "You have faith and don't give up."

Bobbi walks off and Holly collapses into Ruby's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

ROBERT & HOLLY SCORPIO: DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 16

JUNE 1983

The hours seem to drag by as Holly waits for word on how Robert's surgery is progressing. The news of the hostage situation and the shooting has been told around town, so many of Robert and Holly's friends have shown up at the hospital to show their support. Luke Spencer paces the corridor, unable to comfort Holly and unable to forgive himself for his part in the shooting. Everyone is doing their best to keep Holly's spirits up, insisting that Robert will be fine. He is young and healthy and has alot to live for. But none of their words can soothe Holly's frayed nerves. She could feel herself falling apart inside. She keeps envisioning a life without Robert and knew it would be a cold, lonely place. She could not stand the thought of her life without him being a part of it. Holly, no longer able to sit still, stands up and begins pacing down a corridor, hoping to take the edge off of her frayed nerves. Tiffany Hill soon joins Holly, trying to keep her mind occupied as she prattled on about nothing in particular. But her thoughts are also on Robert, a friend that she dearly loved.

"He will be fine, Holly," Tiffany insists. "Don't give up hope. We can't."

"I love him," Holly says to Tiffany, as if surprised by her own realization. "I had no idea just how much until now. He can't die, not when I haven't even had the chance to tell him how I feel."

Tiffany had been there when Holly had lost Luke and she knew how badly that had affected her. She just assumes that Holly is experiencing all those feelings of loss again. That she is afraid it will happen again.

"Holly, you survived when you thought Luke had died, remember? You made it through that and you will this, no matter what."

Holly turns to Tiffany with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I did survive, and it was all because of Robert. He made me see what my future could hold, with HIM. And all I did in return was hurt him beyond compare."

"That is not true, Holly."

"Yes, it is," Holly insists. "God, Tiffany, I have been so stupid. I felt so guilty when Luke returned that I totally ignored what was right in front of me. While Robert has been nothing but patient and understanding, I have been pushing away all these feelings that I have for him."

"Holly, you have to be careful. You are understandbly worried for Robert. It is impossible for your thoughts and emotions to be all neat and tidy. You will see when Robert is out of danger. Of course you care for Robert, it is only natural."

"No, Tiffany, it is much much more than that," Holly tells her. "I have been so stupid. I felt so guilty when Luke returned that I pushed my feelings aside."

"Holly, please listen to me," Tiffany says softly. "We all know you are very worried about Robert, you have every right to be. But be careful and don't make all of your decisions because of this. Your feelings are all jumbled up and that is only natural. But Robert will be fine, you will see."

Holly looks off into the distance. "No, it's much more than that. So much more," She says quietly. "It is hard to explain, even to myself. If you will excuse me, Tiffany, I am going to the chapel. I need to ask God to take care of Robert, to let him live. I may not deserve him, but I need him. I need him far more than I knew."

Tifffany sympathizes with her. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Holly. You know Robert wouldn't want you to do that."

Holly manages a brief smile. "No," She agrees. "He always wanted what was best for me. Will you please come and get me if there is any word on Robert?"

Tiffany agrees and Holly walks off. Tiffany watches her as she leaves and is very worried for both of her friends. Luke Spencer walks over to her. "Where is Holly going?"

"To the chapel," SHe answers. "Luke, I am really worried about her. If Robert should die,"

"He won't!" Luke insists as he interrupts her. "Robert will make it. I know he will." He walks off in the direction that Holly had just went and finds her sitting quietly in the dark chapel. He stands by the door, giving her the privacy that she needs.

"God, please, just please let Robert live. He doesn't deserve to die like this. Maybe I haven't been the most perfect wife, but I do love him. I think he is the only person who has ever loved me for who I really am. He has given me unconditional love and respect. I need him to live Lord. Please help him."

Tears are flowing down her cheeks as she ends her prayer. Luke quietly goes in and sits down beside her.

"Holly," He whispers. Startled, Holly opens her eyes and turns to him. Luke wipes the tears from her face. "He's going to be good as new, English."

"What if he isn't?" She cries. "What if he dies, Luke?"

Slightly aggitated, Luke says, "Don't do the 'what if's' Holly. It will only drive you crazy."

Holly takes note of his calm demeanor. "What is wrong with you, Luke? This is your best friend. Do you even remember that?"

Luke looks away from her. "Yes, I remember, but. . ."

Holly interrupts him. "When Robert thought you had died in that avalanche, he cried for you, Luke. He mourned your death. And when you returned, he had to mourn the loss of your friendship. And now, he has to pay for YOUR stupid decision with what may be his life! You act like you don't even care!"

"You're wrong, Holly, I do care. How can you think I don't? I do not want Robert to die, but this does not change the fact that you were mine and he stole you from me!" Luke explains.

Holly sighs heavily. "I am so tired of this conversation, Luke. How many times do I have to tell you that Robert did NOT steal me! I fell in love with him! Do you understand that? Nobody coerced me, nobody drugged me, nobody did a damn thing to make me love Robert! He is a wonderful loving, compassionate man. He became my best friend and then my lover. I am sorry if that hurts you, Luke, but that is the reality of what happened. You have to quit blaming Robert for all of this!" Holly stops her tirade as suddenly as it started. "God, what am I doing? None of this matters if Robert dies. Nothing matters at all but Robert." She abruptly rushes out of the chapel, leaving Luke alone in the silence, alone with his guilt before only God, where he prays for an absolution he wasn't sure he deserved, and praying for Robert's life to be spared.


	17. Chapter 17

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 17

JUNE 1983

After her altercation with Luke in the chapel, Holly returns to the waiting room. She notices that the group waiting for news of Robert's condition had grown. Rose Kelly, Blackie Parrish, Rick and Lesly Webber had arrived to join the others who were there. Steve and Audrey Hardy, Alan Quartermaine, Lee and Gail Baldwin, and of course, Bert Ramsey. Holly manages a brief smile, thankful for those who cared so much for Robert. When she walks over to them, they offered their apologies along with a hug. Then they all sit and begin to wait once again.

Another two hours pass before Monica and Bobbi make there way out of the operating room. Holly jumps up quickly and rushes over to them.

"How is Robert? He's alive, isn't he? Please, tell me he made it through the operation," Holly begs.

Monica takes hold of Holly's hands. "Calm down. Robert is alive. We removed the bullet and managed to stop the bleeding. We repaired as much damage as possible."

"That's good, right?" Holly pleads for reassurance.

"Yes, of course. But, Holly, he isn't out of the woods yet. There was alot of internal damage and when you add that with how long it took to get him into surgery, there are more risks of infection involved. The next few days will be crucial. They are moving him to the ICU right now."

"Can I sit with him?" Holly asks, tears in her eyes.

"Certainly," Monica agrees. "Come on, I will show you where he is."

Before leaving, Holly turns to all of the friends who have been sharing this horrible night with her. "Thank you all for being here. It means more than you know. Please keep Robert in your prayers."

Once inside Robert's room, Holly stands in total silence as she takes in the scene before her eyes. It was a sight that she had never invisioned before. Robert was far too vital and strong to be lying there in that bed, so still and helpless and hooked up to so many machines. Quietly, she goes over to his bed and looks at him closely. She says a quick prayer to God, thanking him for keeping Robert alive. Opening her eyes, she gently touches Robert's face and pushes a strand of hair from off his forehead. She then leans over and kisses him softly.

"I'm right here, darling," She whispers. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't intend to move from this room until I see you wake up, back to your old self, healthy and mischievious." She pulls a chair up closer to the bed and takes Robert's hand in hers. As she looks at their entwined hands, she notices her wedding ring and recalls the night Robert had given it to her. They had been practically strangers but she had realized the significance of what it could actually mean. Now it seemed as if she had known Robert forever. He had taken a place in her heart and he would always be there. Holly had no doubts that if Luke had never returned, she and Robert would have remained happily married all their lives. And that adds more guilt to her conscious. She was really happy that Luke was alive, but it turned her life upside down, just as when she thought he had been dead. She did love Luke. He had shown her what a life with love could be like. If it hadn't been for him, she would never had changed from that con-artist lifestyle, a life that she had began to hate. Luke had given her fun and passion, had taught her how to enjoy life. But with Robert it was so different, so much deeper. He made her take pride in herself. He gave her the ability to hold her head up high. He gave her compassion and friendship. He had given her laughter and respect and never required anything in return. She bends down to Robert and kisses his hand. "You have to live. You listen to me, Robert Scorpio. You can't leave me, not ever. I just won't allow it. I love you. Do you hear me? I truly love you. I should have told you long ago and I am so sorry I never. You have to wake up so you can hear it for yourself. If for no other reason, so that you can gloat." Holly's head falls down on their joined hands. "I need you, Robert," She cries. "Please, don't die." Her tears fall down on their hands and suddenly Holly feels a slight squeeze on her hand. She quickly looks up to see Robert's eyes flutter briefly.

"Robert, are you awake?" She asks anxiously. Once more, she feels pressure on her hand. "Thank God," She cries through her tears. "Save your strength, Robert. You just lie there and rest. I will be right here, I promise."

Sometime later, Dr. Rick Webber comes in to check on Robert's condition. Holly jumps up as he enters the room and begins checking Robert' chart.

"Where is Monica?" Holly asks.

Rick smiles at Holly. "Monica was exhausted after the hostage ordeal and then Robert's surgery. I told her I would be happy to keep an eye on Robert while she went home to get some sleep."

"Of course," Holly agrees. "He woke up a while ago. He squeezed my hand," She explains to Rick. "That is a good sign, isn't it?" Hoping for some confirmation of her feelings.

"Yes, I should think so," Rick says evaasively. "Did he appear to recognize you?"

"I believe so, but he didn't talk. He will be okay, right?" Holly pleads.

Rick checks Robert's pulse rate and writes it down. He then turns to Holly. "I'm sure he will be fine, Holly. You just have to be patient. Robert lost alot of blood during the time he was in the cafeteria. He is still critical, but all signs are good for a full recovery."

Holly closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh of relief. Rick notices how tired she looks. "Holly, why don't you go home and get some rest. You are exhausted. I promise, I will call you if anything changes."

"No," Holly states firmly as she continues to stare at Robert lying so still and helpless. "I'm not leaving."

Knowing with a doctor's instinct that Holly will not change her mind, Rick leaves her alone with Robert as he leaves the ICU room. As he is waiting for the elevator to open, Luke Spencer walks out.

"How is Robert?" Luke asks him anxiously. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, just now." Rick answers as they walk over to the lounge. "He took a critical shot and we had to repair some major internal damage, but Robert is vital and strong. he is very healthy. We just need to keep a close eye out for infections that could possibly set in, or internal bleeding that could erupt again. Those are the two most important things that could hinder his recovery.

As Rick walks off, Luke sits alone, wondering how he would be able to live with himself if Robert did not survive, and knowing that Holly would quite possibly never be able to forgive him.


	18. Chapter 18

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 18

JUNE 1983

Even though Robert is heavily medicated and is not coherent, Holly continues to talk to him as if he can hear every word that she has to say.

"I know you would never leave me, not when I need you so much." She leans over and kisses his forehead. "You were always aware of what I needed far more than I even knew."

Unaware that Luke Spencer is standing at the door of Robert's room, Holly continues on. "Do you remember when you decided that I needed to be trained in the art of exercise? Even though I wasn't the best student, I had to admit that you were right, it had made me feel so much better. And I also saw just how strong you really are. Now that I know that, you have absolutley no excuses not to get better very quickly., because I know you can do it, Robert." Tears are forming in her eyes. "Oh, Robert, you were there for me when nobody else was. When I thought my life was over, you taught me how to live again. You gave me friendship and understanding. You respected me as a person which taught me how to respect myself. You gave me joy and laughter. But most of all you gave me love, Robert. An unconditional love that I had never known before. And now it is my turn, darling. I am going to be here for you, no matter what. Do you hear me? I am not leaving your side."

Unwilling to hear another word, Luke finally walks into the room. Holly hears his footsteps and looks up.

"What are you doing here, Luke?" She whispers.

"I came to check on you," He answers. "And Robert," He adds.

Holly takes his arm and pulls him to the other side of the room, all the while keeping a protective eye on her husband. "YOU are worried about Robert?" Holly asks in disbelief. "Well, why weren't you worried before you tried that stupid stunt in the cafeteria that got Robert shot?"

"Look, English," Luke says gently, "I realize you are upset right now. Just calm down and you will see that everything is fine and. . ."

"Calm down?" Holly mocks him. "Good Lord, Luke, take a good look at the man in that bed over there and then tell me 'everything is fine' Robert could very well lose his life due to this."

"I know that," Luke says defensively. "But I also managed to save Monica Quartermaine and my sister."

Holly turns back to look at Robert and sees him moan as he tries to move. She glances at Luke and tells him to leave. "Now is not the time or the place to get into this," She then walks back over to sit by Robert's side. Sadly, Luke walks out of the room and he happens to see his sister, Bobbie, at the nurses station. Bobbi quickly rushes over and gives her brother a big hug.

"I haven't had the time to thank you for saving my life," Bobbi explains.

Luke holds her close and then releases her as they walk over to the lounge and sit down. "I sure am glad that you are safe, Barbara Jean. But," He adds sadly, "I sure did botch things up with that first fiasco."

"You only did what you had to do," Bobbi says in his defense.

"And look at the consequences," Luke reminds her. "Robert may die and Holly is furious with me."

"Robert will be just fine," Bobbi says positively. "And Holly is just upset over Robert. Once he pulls through, she will come around and see how you saved the day for all of us."

"Barbara Jean, I need to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me."

"You know I will," Bobbi says. "What is it?" She asks curiously.

"Do you believe that Robert has always loved Holly? Before they married? When she was with me?"

Bobbi looks at Luke in surprise. "No, I don't think so. Robert really did marry her because he felt you would want him to do take care of Holly."

"That is what Robert said," Luke confirms. "So why did it all have to change? When did it change? Did you notice anything?"

Bobbi takes a deep breath, trying to decide how to answer his questions. "It just kind of happened, Luke. I think I realized they were falling for each other even before they knew it themselves."

"I noticed you didn't seem surprised when I told you and Ruby that the Scorpio's were 'man and wife' in every way," Luke recalls.

"No," She replies, "I wasn't. It was inevitable that it would happen. They were living together under the same roof and pretending to most everyone that it was a real marriage."

Luke sighs heavily. "Maybe I should just let her go," He says.

"Holly is a big girl, Luke. She can make her own choices. If she chose to be with you, it must be what she really wants. You have to trust her to know what she is doing," Bobbi tells him. "I am sure she cares for Robert and feels obligated to be with him right now. Just try to give her some space."

Meanwhile, in Robert's room, Holly keeps a running conversation going with him. She pleads with him to fight. Bobbi enters the room quietly and listens to part of the conversation before she interrupts.

Wiping the tears from her face, Holly looks up at Bobbi with a weak smile. "I keep thinking he is going to open his eyes any moment," Holly tells her.

"I'm sure he will," Bobbi assures her. "In the meantime, why don't you go with me down to the cafeteria for some coffee and something to eat."

"No," Holly says as she looks back at Robert. "I want to be here when he wakes up. Oh, Bobbi, he will be all right , won't he?"

"Sure he will," Bobbi says. "He is strong and he wants to live. That is the two most important things."

Holly paces the floor. "Does he?" She asks. "Does he really want to live? I wonder. His best friend has been fighting him for weeks and then gets him shot. And his wife chooses another man over him. Nothing inspiring to live for, I would say."

"Holly, stop this!" Bobbi reprimands her. "You feeling guilty will not help Robert."

Holly turns to look at Bobbi. "When you were held hostage in the cafeteria, did Robert say anything about Luke or me?"

"No, Holly," She answers. "Robert was his calm, cool self. He was just trying to convince Larrick to give himself up." Bobbi chooses not to tell Holly how Robert had told Larrick that he too had a wife that he loved very much and would hate to see anything happen to her. It would not only serve to make Holly feel more guilty, but would probably not help her situation with Luke either.

Holly interrupts Bobbi's thoughts. "I can't lose him, Bobbi."

"I know you are hurting for him, Holly. But Luke could use a little of your understanding as well."

"I can't think about Luke right now," Holly tells her,

Choosing to leave Holly alone with her thoughts, Bobbi leaves the room. She just witnessed how deep Holly's love was for Robert, far deeper than even she had realized. Luke may have had the right idea in letting Holly go, because Bobbi had a feeling that Holly wasn't his for the keeping anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 19

JUNE 1983

In the early morning hours of the next day Robert opens his eyes with a groan. He looks around, trying to remember what happened, where he was, and why he felt like he had been run over by a truck, several large trucks. He immediately notices that Holly is sitting beside him, asleep with her head lying on his hand, which she seemed to have a death grip on.

"Holly?" He murmurs, his voice hoarse.

Instantly awake at the sound of his voice, Holly's eyes shine upon him and her smile greets him. "Robert, you're awake!" She cries happily. "How do you feel? Let me get the doctor."

As she starts to head for the door, Robert speaks up. "Wait. What happened?" He tries to sit up higher in the bed, but as he tries to move, pain engulfs his chest.

Holly goes to him and places her hand gently on his shoulder. "Lay back, Robert. Just calm down. I will get the doctor in here and . . ."

"No," Robert argues. "Just tell me why I am in the hospital."

Holly hates to do this right now, but knows Robert will never relent. "What is the last thing that you remember?"

Robert hesitates, thinking back in time. "I was in the cafeteria with Monica and Bobbi. That man, Larrick, had us at gunpoint."

Holly breathes deeply. "Well, things got out of hand and Larrick shot you."

Robert is instantly alert. "What about Monica and Bobbi? Are they still in there with him?" Robert asks in alarm. "I have to get them out, I need Ramsey in here."

Holly quickly goes to him. "No, Robert. It is all over now. Monica and Bobbi are fine. Larrick has been apprehended. Monica is the doctor who operated on you. Bobbi was there as well."

Robert lies back in the bed and closes his eyes in relief. "Thank God. How did we get him?" He frowns as he tries to concentrate. "I can't remember. I had thought I almost had him talked into giving himself up."

"Darling, it's okay. We can talk about all of this later. The important thing is that you are alive and on the road to recovery. I was so scared, Robert," She admits, the tears swimming in her eyes. "I just kept thinking I was going to lose you and . . ."

Robert takes notice of her tears and how she is shaking. He takes hold of her hand. "Holly, it's all right. I am right here. I will be as good as new before you know it."

Holly tries to manage a smile, but her nerves are still too jumpy to feel like Robert is totally out of the woods. "I am going to see if I can find Monica," She tells him. "I am sure she will want to take a look at you."

When Monica arrives and her eyes set upon an awake Robert, she can't help but give him a smile. "It is defiitely good to see you awake," She tells him.

Robert releases a small groan when he moves to try and sit up better. "I am not real sure right now, but I think I should thank you for saving my life."

"Well," Monica answers, "I think I can arrange for you to have something for the pain. It's the least I can do since you risked your life for me and Bobbi."

Too weak to carry on his usual friendly banter, Robert just smiled. Monica administered the pain medication into his IV. "This should help you sleep for several hours."

"Is he for sure going to be all right?" Holly asks Monica. "He seems so weak."

"He is," Monica agrees, "But his chances for a full recovery are excellent. So, while he is sleeping, why don't you go on home and do the same. You are, no doubt, very tired."

Holly looks back at Robert, who lay with his eyes closed. "No, I'm fine," She tells Monica.

"You will do him no good if you are exhausted," Monica tells her. "We will call if there is any change in his condition, good or bad."

"I can't leave him," Holly says simply. "I need to be right here by his side."

"When Robert wakes up to see you still here, he will probably be angry with you," Monica guesses.

Holly manages a smile. "I would love to see him awake and healthy, whether he is angry or not."

"I see your point," Monica agrees as she heads for the door. "Let me know if he needs anything."

After Monica leaves, Holly takes her place in the chair beside Robert's bed. Taking his hand in hers, Holly just looks at him closely, afraid to let go of him.

Feeling the pressure of her hand, Robert manages to open his eyes for a brief moment. "Go home," He orders his wife. "You need some sleep. How long have you been here?"

"It doesn't matter. And don't waste your energy arguing with me, because you are not going to win." Holly explains. Smiling at her, Robert can hold his eyes open no longer and peacefully falls into his medically induced sleep.

As the hours move on, Holly sits in the dark, quiet room staring intensely at her husband. Things seemed to get clearer and clearer. How had she been so blind? She had thrown away something so special for a past love, a man who neither trusted or respected her, Robert was the man who made her feel safe and cherished, the man who loved and trusted her. This love she had for Robert, it was such a powerful love, so very different from what she had had with Luke. This was an everlasting love, one that would last through eternity, just as Luke's love for Laura had been. Holly jumps up from her chair in pure joy. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders The clouds were clearing and Robert was the sun leading her into the warmth and light of his love. She was so anxious for him to recover so she could tell him how she felt. They were going to be so happy and she coudn't wait to begin their life together.


	20. Chapter 20

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 20

JUNE 1983

Early the next morning, Luke Spencer walks into Robert's room and finds Holly in the same position he had seen her before, sitting beside Robert's bed with her hand in his and whispering to him. Desperately willing him to survive.

Luke finally manages to speak. "Holly?" He says quietly. She turns to see Luke standing over her shoulder. "How is he?" Luke asks her.

Holly turns back to look at Robert. "He woke up last night. Monica gave him something for the pain and to make him sleep. But he has still been very restless."

"So, he is going to be just fine," Luke says with a great deal of relief, glad to be rid of his guilt.

"He just has to be," Holly replies sadly.

"He will be," Luke tells her. "What did he say when he woke up?"

"He was kind of out of it," Holly tells him. "He asked what had happened and where he was. Then he asked about Monica and Bobbi. And then he ordered me to go home and get some sleep." She smiles at the memory as she looks back at Robert. "He is always concerned for everyone else but himself."

Not liking this part of the conversation, Luke changes the subject back to himself. "What did the Commissioner say when you told him that I was the one to blame for his being shot?"

"I didn't tell him," Holly answers. "He was in too much pain to deal with anything like that."

Luke looks at Holly longingly. "Let's go somewhere and talk," Luke says as he takes her hand in his. "We can go to a restaurant. You could probably use a good meal. We will have breakfast and some coffee."

Holly pulls her hand from his. "Not now, Luke. I need to be here for Robert."

"But he told you to get some rest. I am sure he will understand if he wakes up and you are gone," He assures her.

"And I wouldn't do it when Robert asked, and I won't when you ask," She states firmly. "I am staying right here and he will see me when he opens his eyes."

Aggitated, Luke leaves the room, feeling like he belonged anywhere in the world except in that hospital room with Robert and Holly Scorpio.

Within the next few hours, Robert had developed a high fever. Frantic when she realizes what has happened, Holly quickly called a nurse who pages Monica. After a brief examination, Monica immediately begins Robert on a strong dosage of antibiotics.

"I was afraid this would happen," Monica explains to Holly. "He has developed an infection, probably due to the time period in between the actual shooting and the surgery."

"What now?" Holly asks nervously. "What can we do?"

"Hopefully these antibiotics will take care of the infection before it can take control of his body. We will monitor his vitals and continue the drugs until his body can fight it on his own."

Holly looks at Rovert who is tossing and turning and mumbling incoherently. "He looks so miserable," She tells Monica.

"I will have some cool compresses brought it for him. That usually helps the patient feel some better, just to have their face cooled down." Monica leaves the room and Holly bends down to her restless husband. "I am right here, darling. Please, just rest easy."

As the hours pass, Holly continues to apply the cool compresses to Robert as she talk to him, trying to keep him quieted. Her voice as a soothing effect for the most part, and he doesn't toss and turn as much.

"You have to fight this, Robert," She whispers to him. "I mean, Port Charles can't have their ex-spy, secret government agent turned super Police Commissioner, laid up in the hospital like this. It doesn't work well with your image at all." Tears fall down on her face. "Please, Robert, fight this. Fight for me."

Meanwhile, Constance Townley, who had been in Washington DC on business for the WSB, had returned to town and rushed straight to General Hospital when she heard about Robert. She wanted to see for herself how her former WSB partner was doing. Before going into the room, she witnesses Holly's loving vigil. After a few moments, she enters the room.

"I just heard the news," Connie tells Holly. "I am so sorry. How is he doing?"

"I am so scared," Holly admits. "I can't lose him. I just can't."

For the first time, Connie realizes just how much Holly genuinely loves her husband. Instead of being angry or jealous, it makes Connie very happy for Robert. He was so crazy about Holly, it was nice to see it returned.

"He WILL make it, Holly. You would not believe all the things I have seen that man get himself out of during our WSB days. This is a walk in the park in comparison."

Holly gives Connie a brief smile. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better. I know that you care a great deal for Robert and are probably just as worried as I am."

Connie stares at Holly closely and is able to read a little between the lines that Holly had just spoken. She decided it was time for her games to end, and time to give Holly a little peace of mind, if for no reason other than that Robert would want her to do it. "Holly, I want you to know something."

Holly turns from Robert to look at Connie. "Yes?" She asks.

"There has been nothing between Robert and I since I came to town," Connie tells her.

"Yes, I know," Holly says. "Robert told me as much."

"He did?" Connie says in surprise.

Holly manages a smile. "Yes. But I confess that I was still quite jealous." She looks down on Robert. "He can be very hard to resist."

"Yea, he is," Connie agrees. "But, it seems that Robert had no problem resisting other women since you came into his life. His heart belongs totally to you, Holly. And the rest of him as well," Connie jokes.

Holly manages a laugh, but then as she looks upon her sick husband, she tells Connie, "I just want him to be well again, Connie. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No," Connie whispers as she puts her arm around Holly's shoulders, "It's not too much at all."

During the night, Robert screams out in his fever-induced state. Holly abruptly wakes up when she hears him calling her name. She quickly goes to him and puts her hands on his face.

"I am right here, Robert."

He latches on to her hand as tight as his condition allows. "Don't leave me, Holly. Please don't leave me. I love you. I need you."

Tears in her eyes, Holly bends to talk into his ear. "I am right here, darling. I am not going anywhere. I will never leave you. I love you, Robert." She kisses his brow.

She is relieved when the nurse shows up with another dose of antibiotics. But all through the night, Robert's temperature remains dangerously high and Holly is frantic with worry. Finally by the end of the next day, Robert's fever seems to subside and stay that way. When Monica declares that Robert definitely appears to be on the road to recovery, Holly nearly collapses in her relief.

"Thank you, Monica," She praises. "Thank you so much."

Monica shakes her head. "Robert was the one doing all of the work. He had the will to live, and I suspect that you played a major factor in that. It may be a while before he is 100 percent better, but it should only be a matter of time. I will be back later to check on him. After this fever and with all the medication, he should sleep soundly for quite a while. So, although I know you are probably going to disagree, this would be the perfect time for you to go home and get some sleep."

Holly smiles and gives Monica a sincere hug. "You just gave me the only peace of mind I need. I don't even feel tired now." Monica leaves and Holly turns to Robert and takes his hand in her own. "Did you hear that, Robert?" She asks of her sleeping husband. "You are going to make it, sweetheart."


	21. Chapter 21

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 21

JUNE 1983

Sometime later Bobbi Spencer brings Holly a cup of hot tea along with some toast.

"Monica told me the good news about Robert. I thought I would bring you a little bit of nourishment. I have a feelling you haven't been taking too good of yourself the last few days."

Holly smiles. "Thanks, Bobbi." She looks down at a sleeping Robert. "Isn't it wonderful. Monica is sure he will be just fine in time. I was so terrified for him."

Bobbi sighs. "Yes, we noticed."

Holly takes the cup of tea and begins sipping it as Holly continues. "Holly, I know that Robert has been your main concern the last several days, and . . ."

"Without a doubt," Holly agrees.

"Well," Bobbi continues, "Now that Robert is going to be getting better, if you could just talk to Luke." Holly turns away in agitation, not wanting to hear this. "He really needs you right now, Holly."

Holly takes a deep breath and turns her attention to Bobbi. "I am sorry, Bobbi. I don't mean to be rude or unfeeling, but I have no intention of speaking with Luke just to ease his conscious about being responsible for getting Robert shot." She whispers so as not to wake Robert.

"Holly, surely you know that Luke didn't mean for that to happen." Bobbi states. "He was only trying to save all of us, Robert included."

"And," Holly adds, "With no thought of the consequences of his actions. Well, now Luke can deal with the results of his actions. As for the moment, I am not leaving my husband's side." Bobbi is taken aback to hear Holly use the words 'my husband.' Holly continues. "Robert needs me and I am not going anywhere."

"Luke needs you, too, Holly," Bobbi reminds her. "You need to be there for him as well. You need to honor your commitment to him."

"Bobbi, I really don't want to discuss this." She turns to look at Robert. "I have more important things on my mind at the moment."

Silently, Bobbi leaves the ICU room, all the while looking back at Holly in total confusion.

Captain Bert Ramsey is the next to arrive. He is pleased to hear that Robert is doing so much better. He could hardly wait to spread the word down at the station. He had been a very somber place the last few days.

"It would never be the same without him." Bert tells Holly.

Holly stares at Robert intently. "Yes, I know. Our world would never be the same."

Bert puts his arm around her. "But he will be his old self in no time. He will be chomping at the bit to get back down to the station and get to work."

"Yes," Holly agrees, "He will and we are going to have to make sure he doesn't overdo it."

Before the day is over, Robert is moved out of ICU and placed in a regular room. He had woke up once during the day, but once he saw his wife there, he was able to fall back to sleep. Late that night, Holly walks over to the large windows that look out over the city. She looks out at the stars and says a silent prayer to thank God for sparing Robert's life. She then stretches her body, attempting to remove all the aches and kinks from her stiff muscles.

"I thought I told you to go home," Robert states, his voice raspy from lack of use.

Holly quickly ends her musings and rushes over to Robert. She smiles at seeing his eyes wide open, no sign of fever or pain. "Robert!" She cries, tears in her eyes. She sits on the edge of his bed and takes his hand in hers. "How do you feel?" She asks anxiously. "Are you in much pain?"

Robert moves about carefully as if to check his body out. He grits his teeth from the pain. "Nothing I can't survive." He assures her.

"You have had a terrible fever," Holly tells him. "I was really worried."

Seeing the serious expression on her face, Robert tries to get her to lighten up. "Worried about little old me?" He teases. "Have you forgotten who your husband is? I am super-spy CK8, I am invincible, darling."

"Robert!" She reprimands, but she can't help but smile just to see a glimpse of the man she thought she would possibly lose. "Do you need anything?" She asks.

"Water would be good." Holly rushes to get him a glass of water and brings it back to the bed. As he drinks the water, Robert looks very closely at his wife. "You look exhausted," He tells her bluntly.

"Gee thanks," Holly retorts as she sets his glass aside. "Is that the compliment I get for sitting at your bedside for three days?" She teases.

"Three days?" He repeats in surprise. "I have been out of it for three days?"

"More or less," Holly answers.

"And you have been here the entire time?" He asks curiously.

"Of course," She answers. "I wouldn't dare leave for fear that . . ." Holly stops her thoughts as the tears pool in her eyes. "I am going to go find Monica," Holly says abruptly. "I told her I would look her up when you woke. I will be right back."

Robert watches Holly's every move as she walks out of the room. She was, without any doubt, the most loyal woman he had ever known. Funny, the more he got to know her, the more he finds to love, admire, and respect about her.


	22. Chapter 22

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 22

JUNE 1983

When Monica arrives, she is happy to see Robert doing so much better. "It certainly is good to see you awake and in much better condition." She begins taking his vitals and inspecting his wound.

"And it is good to see you under better circumstances than we had in the cafeteria," He replies/

Monica smiles. "Better for me, maybe. But for you, I am not so sure. How are you feeling?"

Holly goes to stand closer to his bed and Robert takes her hand in his. He turns back to Monica. "Actually, I feel like maybe I was ran over by a truck."

Monica shocks both Robert and Holly when she says, "Good. That would be perfectly normal."

"Great," Robert sighs, "I am only normal. And by the way, thank you."

"You are welcome. And thank you, for keeping Bobbi and me sane in that cafeteria" Monica replies.

Robert then asks, "So, when do I get out of here?"

Holly is totally floored. "What?" She cries. "Robert, you had a bullet removed from your chest! They did major surgery. You can't just walk out of here as if nothing happened to you!"

Robert stares at Holly in surprise. "Calm down, luv. I just don't see why I can't recuperate at home and . ."

"Commissioner Scorpio," Monica interrupts them. "You will remain here for a few more days at the least. So don't even ask. We really do need to keep a close eye on you for a few days. The infection you had set you back and we need to make sure there was no damage to your organs."

Robert puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I won't fight you both."

Monica leaves and Holly adjusts Robert's pillow and his covers. "Now you just lay back and try to rest. I know that you hate the idea, but I insist."

"I wish I had the strength to argue with you," Robert replies. "Tell you what, I will make a deal with you. I will rest if you will rest. You go home and get some sleep."

Holly smiles. "At least I know you are doing better when you are trying to make deals."

"So, do you agree?" He asks as he eyes her closely.

"Sure," Holly whispers as she kisses him on the forehead. "Sleep well."

Robert's eyes are all ready closing from exhaustion. Holly then pulls the chair close to his bed once again, having no intention of going home. Several times during the night, when Robert would be moaning from the pain, Holly would call the nurse and they would administer more pain medication. She hated to see him in pain. There were no longer any doubts in her mind about the deep love she felt for Robert. It was a lasting love, one that would last through eternity. Once, Holly honestly believed that Luke Spencer was the love of her life. Now she knew how wrong she had been. Luke had been the first man who had really taught her about love, but Robert was the one who 'showed' her what love was really all about. Robert completed her. Now she realized that she had felt so guilty for moving on and falling in love with Robert that she had pushed what she truly felt way back deep inside because she owed it to Luke to return to him. She knew she had to try and explain all of this to Luke and it would not be easy.

Robert wakes up and immediately turns to see if Holly were there with him. Even though he wanted her to get rest, a part of him was disappointed to not see her sitting in the chair beside his bed. But then his eye catches sight of her standing over by the window, staring out into the night. She looked as if she were very deep in thought. The pale lighting did not hide the fact that she was was exhausted, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever known. Robert knew that the deep feelings he felt for this woman would last him an entire lifetime. He wondered how he would ever survive when the time came that he would be unable to see her on a daily basis. That thought hurt his heart more than any bullet ever would.

"Holly?" He whispers.

She quickly turns around to see him and walks over to his bedside. "I'm right here, sweetheart." She takes his hand in hers. "How are you feeling?"

Robert frowns at her. "You didn't go home like you promised," He accuses.

"I never promised," Holly tells him innocently. "I agreed, but just not to a specific time."

Robert tries his best to glare at her, even though he loves that she is here with him. "You are tired." He states. "Now go on home and get some sleep."

"I am not going anywhere," Holly tells him. "Robert, ever since I learned that you are going to be okay, I feel fine. Great, in fact. I am not that tired and I WANT to be here with you. If I were home, I wouldn't be able to sleep from thinking about you being here. Sorry, you are stuck with me."

"Well, I can see that I can't change your mind," He states.

"Not at all," Holly answers, glad to see he doesn't intend to argue with her.

"Fine," Robert announces. "I will scoot over and you can lie down here beside me."

"What?" Holly asks in surprise.

Robert carefully tries to edge himself over to make room for her. He grimaces at the pain the movement causes, but he still manages to move over.

"Robert, no. You're hurting yourself. Quit." Holly tells him angrily.

"Holly, I can't rest knowing that you are not, and you can't rest at home from worrying about me. This will be the perfect solution. We have plenty of room here. Now come over here." He pats the bed.

Unable to resist just the idea of being close to Robert, Holly quickly removes her shoes and carefully sits on the mattress beside him. "There," She says simply.

"Not quite," Robert argues. "Now, lie down."

"Robert, I am afraid I will hurt you," She explains.

"Never," He refutes. He pushes the control button so that the bed lies down more flat. Carefully, Holly settles down beside him. Robert takes her hand in his and places it on his chest. "Now, this is much better," He states as he closes his eyes. He quickly opens them again to see Holly staring at him. "Close your eyes and go to sleep," He orders.

Smiling, Holly says, "Yes, sir." Closing her eyes, Holly feels the soothing beating of Robert's heart beneath their joined hands that rest on his chest. She silently thanks God for giving her a second chance with this wonderful man before she falls into an exhausted sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 23

JUNE 1983

Early that morning, Luke Spencer arrives to try and talk to Holly one more time. He is unprepared for the shock os seeing Robert and Holly asleep in the ame bed. First, he is angry. But that is followed by the relief of knowing that Robert must be doing better or Holly wouldn't be sleeping beside him. Next comes the thought that, now with Robert out of danger, Holly will be much more rational to deal with. Luke leaves the room and heads toward the nurses station to find his sister.

Bobbi smiles when she sees Luke. She offers to buy him coffee and they head for the cafeteria.

"So, I hear Robert is doing much better?" Luke asks.

"Yes," Bobbi answers. "They haven't ran all of the tests yet, but all the signs are good."

"That's great," Luke says quietly. "Really great."

"I know this hasn't been easy for you," Bobbi sympathizes.

"I was the one responsible for Robert getting shot," Luke reminds her.

"You were trying to get us all out of there," Bobbi says.

"I did what I felt was right at the time," Luke says. "I hope Robert will see it like that. And Holly," He adds.

"I'm sure they will," Bobbi assures him.

Luke looks at Bobbi, sadness and regret in his eyes. "Bobbi, for the first time, I really believe that Holly does love Robert."

"I know," Bobbi says. "I saw that coming a long time ago."

Luke's interest is obvious. "When?" He asks. "When did you notice?"

Bobbi doesn't look at him. "Come on, Barbara Jean, help me make sense of all this."

"I guess I first noticed shortly after Holly had the miscarriage. We were all really worried about her. She was practically losing her mind. I tried to help her get through the ordeal, but it was Robert who made her see that she more to live for. Then as time went on, I could see that Holly was beginning to experience deeper feelings for Robert than she even knew herself. At first I thought Robert was just interested in Holly just as he had been with all his other women, but I soon realized it wasn't like that for him. It was different."

Luke sighs. "You know, the entire time I was recuperating, I never once had a doubt that Holly would be waiting for me. She had loved me. How could she just toss me aside and love someone else? Let alone, that the man was my best friend."

Bobbi does her best to explain. "Luke, sometimes love doesn't make sense. That is why Holly has been so torn. None of us have made it easy on her. We keep pushing her to make a decision. Very few people in life get to experience a great love. You had Laura, so you know what it is to feel love for two very different women. Holly is totally confused. She had no doubts that she loved you, and now here she was experiencing another love. There are different types of love, Luke. You of all people must know that."

"Yes," Luke says sadly. "I do know. But Holly is confusing love and gratitude. Robert helped her out through a horrible time and she was indebted to him for that. Then he is shot and she is afraid he will die. She does love him, but it is not the forever kind of love," Luke announces.

Bobbi doesn't want to tell Luke that what Robert and Holly feel for one another is alot more than Luke is willing to admit. Before she can respond, Bobbi is paged and has to leave the cafeteria. Luke remains where he is as he tries to think of a way to convince Holly that gratitude for Robert is not a good reason to stay with the man.

Robert slowly opens his eyes to several relevations. One, that his chest hurt like hell, and , two, his wife was nestled against him. Her arms were around him, holding him as if she were hanging on for dear life. He closes his eyes once more just so he can take in the smell and feel of her. He never felt more complete than when Holly was in his arms. Unfortunately, the pain in his chest required that he move into a more comfortable position.

"Holly," He whispers.

"Mmm," She answers without even trying to open her eyes.

"Holly, wake up," He says again.

Holly slowly opens her eyes and for a brief moment she forgets where she is and why she is there. Then it all comes rushing back to her and she quickly sits up in the bed. "Robert, how do you feel?"

Trying to sit up without causing himself to much agony, Robert says, "Like I could leap tall buildings in a single jump," He teases even as he curses under his breath.

Holly carefully gets out of the bed. "You must be feeling better if you managed even a small joke."

"I do," Robert assures her. "What do you say that we go home?"

Holly's eyes widen in alarm. "Robert Scorpio, you are NOT going anywhere unless the doctor says you can."

Robert knew as much. He definitely knew that he didn't feel even half as well as he let Holly think he did. But he so loved to watch her spirt rise. She had looked so sad and lost the last few days, he just wanted to see her in a different light. But he was about to see that he was going to get far more 'spirit' than he bargained for.

"I can not believe you!" Holly continues. "You have been near death for three days and then think you can just waltz out of the hospital! I have worried myself sick over you. I have prayed and cried and was ready to bargain with the devil himself if it would save you, and now, when you are just beginning to get better, YOU are ready to leave here and probably have a relapse!" She has tears falling down her face as she paces the floor.

Robert is astounded to see Holly so upset. "Holly! Calm down, luv." He takes her hand and pulls her to him. "Come here." She sits beside him on the bed. "I am sorry," Robert apologizes. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just teasing you. I know that I am not strong enough to leave."

"Really?" Holly asks in doubt. "Because you really shouldn't leave the hospital, Robert. It is too soon."

"I know." He leans into her and kisses her cheek. "Forgive me. Now, come on and lie back down beside me."

They both lie back down and Robert puts his arm around her as she curls up next to his side. "I was so scared, Robert," She admits. "I really thought I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would do if . . "

"Shh," Robert consoles her quietly. "I am going to be just fine, I promise." He kisses her temple. "So you can officially stop your worrying now."

Holly closes her eyes and holds him as tight as his injury allows. "Don't ever leave me, Robert. Promise you won't ever leave me."

Robert tries not to let her words hurt him. If only she said them from a love deep in her heart instead of loyalty and gratitude for their past. Feeling her even breathing, Robert knows that Holly has fallen back asleep. She is so exhausted. He is sure that is why her emotions are so fragile right now. Robert whispers, "I do love you so, my dear lady. My life will be so empty without you in it. How will I go on?"


	24. Chapter 24

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 24

JUNE 1983

Later that same day, Robert had finally managed to convince Holly to go home at least long enough to take a relaxing hot shower and change her clothes. Once she has left, Robert is surprised to see Luke Spencer walk into his room.

"Holly isn't here," Robert tells him. "I finally convinced her to go home and change her clothes."

Luke looks closely at Robert and then begins to pace back and forth. "Actually, I wanted to see you. I wanted you to know that I am glad you are okay."

Robert eyes Luke warily. "Yes, well, I don't give up that easily."

"So I have noticed," Luke agrees. "But I do feel like I need to apologize, but I really thought my plan would work. I never once believed you would get shot."

Robert listens in total confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Luke turns to him angrily. "Oh, come on, surely Holly has told you how I . . ."

"Holly has mentioned nothing about the shooting," Robert tells him. "So, exactly what did you do?"

Nervously, Luke tries to explain. "I decided to create a diversion in hopes of catching Larrick unaware. Then I would be able to overpower him. Instead he went half crazy and fired his gun - at you."

"Are you sure THAT wasn't part of your plan?" Robert asks.

Luke stares at Robert in shock. "Do you actually believe that? Hell, no, I did not want you shot! Why would I?"

"So you could have Holly without the wait?" Robert answers. "She would be an official widow in the courts. Free to marry whomever at that point."

Luke is angry. "Do you really believe that of me? You know me better than that, man."

Robert manages a sarcastic laugh. "I used to think the same of you, but you have accused me of all sorts of things that you should have known could never be true." Robert catches his breath when the pain radiates through his chest. Calming himself, Robert says, "Luke, what's done is done. I really don't blame you for the shooting, so relax. I won't be filing any charges, if that is what you were thinking. You can absolve yourself from any guilt you may or may not be having. I am the Police Commissioner, it is part of my job to take the risks. As for Holly, she chose you, not me. I have to learn to live with her choice. But I am not going to constantly defend my actions, or even try to explain them anymore. I refuse to apologize for loving her, and you had better not expect me to do that."

Getting angry, Luke begins to leave the room, but then he turns back for the last word. "You are right, Holly DID choose me and you had better remember that!"

As Luke walks out, Robert lays back in his bed with a long sigh. "I haven't forgotten, Luke. I wish I could,"

When Holly arrives home, she quickly takes a shower and throws on a bathrobe. She then makes herself a cup of hot tea and enjoys the solitude. As she sits on the sofa, Holly reflects on the last few days and how horrific they had been. It was so ironic that it took a tragedy for her to come to terms with her true feelings. First, it took the tragedy of Luke's supposed death to bring her and Robert together, and now it took the tragedy of Robert's near death to make her realize the love she felt for Robert. And never again would she allow herself, or anyone else for that matter, make her feel guilty for loving Robert. She had made the wrong choice a couple of weeks ago but as soon as Robert was home and totally recovered, she would rectify that error in judgement.

Meanwhile, Robert lay in his hospital bed reflecting on his visit with Luke. It all came down to the one fact that Holly had chosen Luke, not him. He had to keep reminding himself of that fact. Why was is so damn hard to give her up? Robert realized that the more he held on to Holly, the more he was tearing her apart. He didn't want to do that to her. During this recent ordeal, Robert realized the depth of Holly's loyalty. He closed his eyes against the pain he was experiencing in his chest, and it wasn't from the bullet wound, it was the pain of knowing that he did indeed have Holly's loyalty, but he would never have her heart, because that belonged to Luke Spencer.

Feeling better than she had in weeks, Holly happily returns to General Hospital. When she emerges from the elevator, Amy Vining calls her over to the nurses desk. She hands Holly a stack of cards sent from many people, friends and strangers. She also tells Holly of all the flowers that had been delivered. Holly is amazed and thanks Amy. As she is about to leave the desk, the elevator opens and her best friend, Celia Quartermaine Putnam is standing before her.

"Celia!" She cries and rushes to hug her friend. "When did you get back from your honeymoon?"

"Late last night," Celia answers. "Alan told me about Robert today. How is he? I would have been home sooner had I known. Why didn't you call me?"

Arm in arm they walk into the lounge area and sit down on the couch. "You were on your honeymoon, Celia. I couldn't call you. Besides, he is doing much better now. They have moved him out of ICU."

"That is wonderful news, Holly. You must have been so scared," Celia guesses.

Holly closes her eyes against the memories. "It was horrible, Celia. Never in my entire life have I been so frightened. When I heard the news that Robert was shot, I . . ." Holly can't even finish the sentence from being recalled to that very moment when she thought her life was ended.

Celia looks at her friend very closely. "Are you all right? Have you been eating or sleeping. You look totally exhausted." Wiping the tears from her face, Holly manages a smile. "I admit I am extremely tired, BUT now that I know the worst is over and Robert is doing fine, I feel as though I have a second wind."

Celia still notices a difference in Holly, one that has nothing to do with physical exhaustion. "Okay, Holly, what is going through your mind? You tell me Robert is fine yet you appear so nervous. Is Robert really going to be okay?"

"He is fine, really. I just don't like being away from him. For the first time since he was shot, I lwent home to shower and change. I guess I am feeling a little guilty. Lets go see him." Holly stands up but then Celia grabs her arm and forces her to sit back down.

"Holly, talk to me. I can tell something is bothering you and . . ."

"I love him," Holly interrupts quickly.

Celia stares at he in confusion. "What?" She asks.

"I love him," She repeats, wanting to say them over and over again. She felt as if the weight of the world had lifted from her shoulders. "I love Robert," She says again, laughing this time.

Celia stares at Holly as if she were crazy. "Yes, and what about it?"

Holly looks at Celia, wondering how she could be so dense. "I LOVE Robert," Holly repeats to Celia. "I mean I REALLY love him."

Celia begins to laugh. "Oh, Holly."

"What?" Holly demands. "Do you have any idea what I have been through with all this?"

Celia still laughs. "I was beginning to think that you would never admit your love for Robert, even to yourself."

Holly is shocked. "You mean you knew I was in love with Robert?"

"It was plain as the nose on your face," Celia answers.

Holly shakes her head. "No. I was so torn with Luke coming back and I . . ."

"And now you are not so torn anymore?" Celia finishes.

Holly smiles. "Now I know without any doubts that what I feel for Robert will lst through an eternity. I can't live without having him in my life."

Celia hugs her. "I am so glad that you have finally faced the truth, not as Luke and alot of other people see it, but as you yourself knows it to be true."

"Now," Holly sighs, "I have to find a way to tell Luke. He is going to be furious."

"Just be honest with him," Celia suggests. "It could be the best thing for him. Now, lets go seee that husband of yours."

Holly's face lights up. "What a great idea!"

As they stand up and head for Robert's room, they see Luke Spencer. "Luke," Holly says in surprise.

Luke is still highly aggitated after his scene with Robert. He is running out of patience. He grabs Holly by the arm and tries to pull her back over to the lounge.

"Luke," Holly cries, "Stop it." She wrenches her arm frr of his grip. "i will see you later. I was just taking Celia down to see Robert."

"Come on, English," He coaxes. "This is important."

"So is Robert," She counters.

"Holly, please. We really need to talk. I have been to see Robert and . . ."

"You saw Robert?" She asks in alarm. "You didn't upset him, did you?"

Getting extremely aggitated, Luke walks away without saying a farewell.

"Holly, you are going to have to talk to Luke sometime," Celia reminds her.

"I know," Holly agrees, "But not while I am entirely focused on Robert's recovery. I can always talk to Luke later."

The women head out to go see Robert as they continue to chat.


	25. Chapter 25

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 25

JULY 1983

As predicted, Robert makes a rapid recovery. With strict orders by Monica Quartermaine not to overdo, Robert is allowed to go home. Grateful to have him alive and close to good as new, Holly becomes his perfect nurse as she takes care of her husband, waiting on him hand and foot. She doesn't allow him to do anything. Robert's patience grows thinner by the second. The better he feels, the more he is ready to explode. He feels like he could climb the walls. Being allowed to do only the most menial of computer tasks for his work was one thing, but watching Holly wait on him like a servant was damn irritating. Not that he didn't love her undivided attention, but not out of pity. And she was acting so strange. Everytime he tried to talk to her, she changed the subject. He had been home for five days now and she still didn't talk about the shooting, or about Luke, or about anything important. From the very beginning Robert had encouraged Holly to share her deepest secrets with him, to never hide her feelings from him. They always had that bond of trust between them, but now she refused to talk. And he knew that something was different with her. He knew that she hadn't talked to Spencer due to the fact that she never left his side. And the more time goes by, the more Robert recalls things that happened while he was in the hospital. He remembers hearing Holly's voice pushing him to live, telling him that she needed him, that she loved him. Or was all of that a hallucination? Robert paces the floor of his Communications Room. And if he was truthful to himself, Robert knew that this was the reason he was about ready to go insane. Spending every moment this close to Holly and not knowing if what he recalled was reality or his finest dream come true. God, he felt like he missed so much and Holly is the only one who can fill in the pieces that are missing.

The following day, Robert is staring at his computer screen and unable to concentrate on the work. He is getting extremely frustrated and extremely cranky.

"Holly!" He yells loudly. "Holly!"

Holly hurries into the room and stares at Robert with worry in her eyes. "Yes, what is it? What is the matter? Are you hungry? Need something to drink? What do you need?"

Robert takes her hand in his. "I'm sorry for yelling like that. I want us to talk." He leads her into the living room and they sit on the sofa.

"Talk?" She asks nervously. "Is it a police case?" She asks hopefully.

"No, it is us," He replies.

"Us?" She repeats again.

"Holly, I am fine," He tells her. "Your waiting on me hand and foot is driving me crazy."

Relieved to find out that this was all that was bothering him, Holly smiles. "I like waiting on you, Robert. And, remember, you are not to overdo."

"Holly, will you please stop this. I am fine." He takes her shoulders to turn her so she faces him. "I am not going anywhere. I am right here, healthy as a jumpy kangaroo. I have never been very patient at being helpless, so quit acting like my slave."

Tears are forming in her eyes and Robert is totally shocked when Holly throws her arms around him and holds on as tight as she possibly can.

"I'm sorry," She whispers into his ear. "I can't seem to help myself. I really don't mean to be a clinging, over protective wife. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, Robert. I have never in my life been as scared as I was when I found out you were shot. I guess I just don't want you out of my sight, or for you to suffer a relapse."

"Shh," Robert consoles her as he holds her to him tightly, even though it hurts his chest wound. "It is okay, I promise. I am going to be as good as new. So will you quit worrying so much. It isn't good for you."

"Just hold me, Robert. Maybe then it will sink in that you are here and you are safe." She wraps her arms around him even tighter.

As he holds her, Robert is reminded of the time Holly had her miscarriage. She had been so devasted. He had thought she would never snap out of her deep sadness. Now, he believes that her nerves along with her lack of rest was beginning to cause the same type of emotions in her. First, Luke had 'returned' from the dead, then he and Luke were constantly fighting over her, forcing her to make a decision she really hadn't been ready to make, then the hostage crisis at the hospital and his getting shot. On top of all that, she hadn't ate or slept much. What she needed was a good long holiday.

Before Robert can say one word, Holly withdraws from his arms and wipes her tears away.

"I'm sorry, Robert."

"Don't apologize, Luv. Lord knows you have been through so much and. . ."

"Not nearly as much as you have been through," She interrupts. "And Robert, you are right, I do need to talk to you about. I need to tell you that I . . ."

"Stop," Robert yells out as he holds up his hand."Don't go any further."

Holly stares at him in surprise. "What do you mean? I reallly want to tell you that I have . . . ."

"Would you stop talking for a minute," He pleads.

Holly rolls her eyes. First, he wanted to talk and now he doesn't. But she can't help but curious as to where he was coming from. "Fine, I am shutting up. So, what do you have in your mind?"

Robert smiles broadly. "I think you should leave town."

Holly stares at her husband in total shock. Robert wants her to leave Port Charles, and that means him. "What did you just say?"

"You need to leave town," He repeats, totally oblivious to her reaction.

"You want to get rid of me because I am hovering over you?" She questions in amazement. "I just want you to recover without any problems and YOU want me out of your way!"

Robert is now the one in shock. He notices the anger in her eyes and watches her pace the floor. He couldn't help but smile. He loved it when she came alive like this, but not to the extent that it put her in this state.

"Holly, calm down."

Holly glares at him. "Calm down? Calm down? My husband is ordering me out of town and you think I should just remain calm?"

"You are taking this all wrong?" He attempts to explain. "I didn't mean that I want you to leave town because you are such an excellent nurse," He say with sarcasm.

"Robert. . ." She interrupts, still angry. "If you don't stop acting like . . ."

Robert quickly adds, "I meant that you have been great, terrific, in fact. No man could ask for any better care than you have given me. And I am eternally grateful. But, my luv, I can see that you are not only physically tired, but emotionally exhausted as well." He sees Holly open her mouth to talk, and he holds his fingers to her mouth to stop her. "Don't try to convince me otherwise because it won't work."

Relieved to hear that Robert is not trying to permanently rid himself of her, Holly manages a smile. "I wasn't going to argue with you."

Robert laughs. "Yea, right."

"Robert, really I am just fine. Since you are doing so much better, I am feeling great. All I have to do is get caught up on my rest. So, don't worry. And I am not going to leave you to go on some holiday. Besides, there is something I want to talk to you about and I can't do that if we aren't in the same town, let alone the same house."

Robert disagrees. "I think you need a holiday. You deserve it, Holly. Go somewhere warm and tranquil. Relax and forget about everything here. Take time for yourself. You have been through hell the last few months. Don't tell me that the idea isn't atleast a little bit appealing."

Holly looks at him with admiration in her eyes. "Robert, you are wonderful. And I thank you for caring enough to suggest it, but, I repeat, am not leaving you. So just forget it, get it out of your mind. It isn't happening."

Irritated that she won't leave him on one hand, and totally deliriously happy that she doesn't want to leave him on the other hand, Robert announces, "Fine. You don't have to leave me. I will go with you."

Holly's eyes widen. "What?" She asks, unsure if she heard him correctly.

"WE will go on a holiday. I am officially off duty from the police department until I am fully recovered. So, I will take you away somewhere. We could both use time away, I think."

Holly just keep staring at him in total silence. Still unsure if she heard all of this correctly. "The two of us?"

"Sure," Robert says, beginning to get excited. But then he really takes note of her expression and reality intrudes on his happiness. "Oh, I get it. Sorry. You don't want to leave Luke, do you? And you don't want to explain why you are going away with me. I wasn't thinking." His expression is suddenly saddened.

"No, Robert, that isn't it at all," She insists. "Actually, it would be great to get away with you. I just couldn't believe you would want to leave your job to come with me."

He smiles once again. "You're kidding, right? I mean, work or a holiday with you? I don't think there is even a small doubt which I would choose, darling. I would go anywhere with you. If you are willing, I am willing,"

The wheels are beginning to turn in Holly's head. What better way to tell Robert how she really felt about him than when they were all alone on a holiday, away from Luke and Port Charles? It would be wonderful, and atleast she would have his undivided attention. It would be a new start for them as man and wife. When Holly turns to face Robert, he is taken in by her beaming smile as it lights up her entire face.

"Oh, I am most definitely willing, Robert."

"Really?" He asks suspiciously.

"When and where?" She asks anxiously.

Robert laughs and they both sit down on the sofa. "Good question. What do you prefer, sun or snow? Beach or mountains? Bustling city or remote isolation?"

"How about before we get too carried away with our plans, I call Monica and make sure that we have her approval. We can't take the chance where your health is concerned."

"If you insist," He agrees. As she goes to pick up the telephone, he adds, "And how do you intend to tell Spencer?" He asks curiously.

Ignoring the question, Holly dials the phone and is put on hold as she waits for Monica.

Robert looks at his wife in winder. She has been acting so strangely ever since the shooting. Maybe it was nervous exhaustion. If so, this trip away should be of great help.

Holly finishes her conversation and hangs up the phone. "Monica gives her approval, as long as you take your antibiotics and pain pills with you. If there is even one sign of any trouble, we are to get you to a doctor."

"Easy enough request," Robert says. "Now, where shall we go?"

"Maybe somewhere warm and tropical?" She suggests.

Robert nods. "Sounds great. How about the Carribbean? It isn't too far. We wouldn't have to waste alot of time in travel."

Holly laughs. "This is exciting. Tell you what, I will go pack for us while you make all the arrangements. Can you handle that?"

Robert looks down at his fingers very seriously. He moves them back and forth. "I don't know. Do you think I can dial a telephone without causing myself further injury?"

Holly shakes her head at him. "You are too much," She retorts. "Very funny, in fact."

Robert puffs up his chest. "Thank you, luv. Glad you noticed."

Smiling, Holly heads up the stairs to begin their packing. As she happily does this task, she can't help but recall Robert asking when and how she intended to tell Luke. What Robert didn't know was that she had alot more than a holiday to explain to Luke. She knew that she owed it to Luke to face him and do her best to make him understand what she was feeling. But, she intended to give Robert her full attention during his recovery. That was her foremost goal. Afterward, she would explain things to Luke, if it were possible to do such a thing. In the meantime, she would call Luke and tell him she would be leaving town. Holly smiles. On second thought, she will call him from the airport. That way there wouldn't be time for him to cause a scene.


	26. Chapter 26

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 26

JULY 1983

Within twelve hours Robert and Holly Scorpio are at the airport waiting to board their flight for St. Croix in the Bahamas. Both of them are far more excited about their holiday than they are willing to admit to one another.

Having an entire week to themselves is paradise in itself. With another thirty minutes until boarding begins, Holly excuses herself to go to the ladies room. On her return, she stops by a payphone to call Luke Spencer.

"Spencer here," Luke says into the phone.

"Luke, it's Holly," She answers.

There is a brief moment of silence. "Well," Luke finally replies, "If it isn't about time I heard from you. All reports have said that Robert is well on the road to recovery and you still haven't found the time to call or come see me."

Taking a deep breath, Holly replies, "I refuse to apologize for taking care of Robert. I am calling you now to let you know that I am leaving town for a while."

Luke isn't sure he heard correctly. "You are what? Where are you going?" He demands.

Holly sighs. She gets so tired of defending everything she does. "I need to get away, Luke." She couldn't help but remember how this trip had all been Robert's idea. How he cared about her well-being, that he had been worried for her.

"Holly, this is ridiculous," She hears Luke on the phone. "How do we solve anything if you aren't even in town?"

"I need time to get myself together, Luke. The last several weeks have been emotionally draining." She tries to explain.

All of sudden, Luke smiles as a thought comes to him. "Sounds reasonable. I will come with you. When do you want to leave and where do you want to go? I will make the arrangements."

"Luke, I don't think . . ."

Spencer ignores her and keeps talking. "This will be perfect. Exactly what we need. We can be alone, all by ourselves. Without Robert around we will be able to be ourselves, to get our relationship back to where we used to be before Scorpio wrecked everything."

Unable to hear another word, Holly states loudly, "No, Luke. I will talk to you when we return. Goodbye." She then hangs the telephone up.

Luke is furious when all he hears is a dial tone. He slams the phone down. How dare her? Well, she wasn't getting by with it this time. He was heading over to her house, and she would either take him with her on this trip, or she wouldn't be going anywhere. As he is driving over to the Scorpio's, Luke replays Holly's last words,

_"I will talk to you when WE return."_ What did she mean by that? Surely Robert wasn't going with her.

Within minutes Luke is pounding on the Scorpio townhouse door. He is quite surprised when the maid answers the door. Luke barges in. "Would you get Holly for me?"

"She isn't here. The Commissioner and Mrs. Scorpio left for the airport sometime ago."

Luke closes his eyes as he realizes that what he had hoped wasn't true was definitely a reality. "Where were they going?" He asks the maid.

"I have no idea. They didn't say. They really deserve this time alone together after all they have been through with the Commissioner's shooting and all."

Luke silently walks out, wondering what Holly thought she was doing and why. Suddenly it dawns on Luke that it has to be Scorpio. He has Holly where he wants her. Robert's shooting had made her feel obligated to take care of him, to do whatever he needs. Scorpio was playing on her vulnerability and Luke wasn't going to let him get by with it. Holly was his, and Scorpio had better start remembering that.

Once their plane lands, Robert and Holly feel the weight of the last few months lift from their shoulders. A limousine takes them to their resort and Robert and Holly take in the beauty of their surroundings before going to check in.

"Isn't this beautiful, Robert? This is going to be so much fun." She takes his hand in hers. "And YOU will get all the rest you need. I promise not to run you ragged."

Robert can't help but smile as he sees the excitement on her face. "Are you sure this holiday won't be too tranquil for you? This is not New York City, you know. There isn't thousands of boutiques for you to shop in, or a different show every night. It's not London or Paris or. . ."

Holly stares at him in surprise. "Robert, I can't believe that you think I would rather. . ." She then notices him trying to hide his grin. "You are teasing me."

"Slightly," He admits as he pulls her along side him into the registration area.

"On the record," Holly continues, "I think both of us need the rest and quiet this place will provide. Besides, there will always be another holiday that we can have adventure and excitement."

Robert stops in his tracks and looks at her closely. Was she actually eluding to the fact that they would take vacations in the future, _vacations together?_

Seeing Robert stare at her intently, Holly says, "What is it? What is wrong?"

Coming out of his daze, Robert begins walking once more. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Lets get settled."

Suddenly, he pulls her aside and whispers, "I didn't even think to book more than one bungalow. Maybe they will have two close together, I don't know."

Holly smiles. "It's fine, Robert. I prefer us to be in the same space. I have to keep a close eye on you. I am responsible for your well-being," She teases.

"Excuse me?" He asks in confusion.

"I'm your nurse, remember?"

"Are you saying that I am incapable of taking care of myself?" He says in mockery.

"Yes," She announces honestly, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the registration desk clerk.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Robert Scorpio. My husband and I should have a reservation."

He briefly checks his computer. "Yes, we have been expecting you."

As Holly deals with the details, Robert tries to come to terms with his wife's actions. She has been behaving so strangely. He intended to find out what was going on with her during this vacation. And he sure as hell did not expect her to play the role of nursemaid forever. Suddenly Robert grins mischieviously. On the other hand, now that he felt better, his mind could definitely picture some spicy images of that scenario.

"Robert! Robert!" He comes out of his daydream when he realizes Holly was trying to get his attention. She goes closer to him and looks at him in worry. "Are you feeling all right? You look flushed." She starts to put her hand on his forehead, but he grabs it before she can.

"I'm fine. Do they have our room ready?"

She smiles. "Yes. We have a bungalow in a very private area of the beach. Our luggage has already been taken there."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He says as he grabs her hand, trying his best to rid himself of his private fantasies.

Once they arrive at their bungalow, both Robert and Holly are impressed by how nice it is. They have a large sitting room with a sofa and two chairs. A large window looks out over the beach. A small kitchenette with doors that lead out onto a patio where there is a hot tub and a hammock between two trees. Neither one of them say anything about their being one bedroom.

"This will be incredible," Holly says as she unpacks for them as Robert makes them some iced tea. "I intend to lay on the beach and do nothing."

Robert brings her a glass of tea. "In that case, my fair English Beauty, I hope you remembered to bring sunscreen."

"I did," She says with a smile. "I refuse to suffer with a sunburn. You are the only person on this holiday who will need to take extra care." Holly then looks at him closely. "How are you feeling?" She asks him.

"Fine," He tells her. "Why?"

"Because you were flushed earlier. You really don't look that good. Have you taken a pain pill? Let me get you one." She starts looking through her purse.

Robert starts to get angry. "Enough!" He yells at her.

Holly turns to look at him in surprise. "What is wrong?"

Seeing the hurt and confused look on her face,Robert immediatley feels badly for talking so roughly with her. He goes over to her and takes her hands in his. "Look, luv, I appreciate your concern. You have been incredible, absolutely wonderful. You make an excellent nurse. But I am fine, I promise. I know when or if I need a pain pill. I am quiete capable of waiting on myself. I promise I will tell you if I feel the need to pass out, okay. This holiday is for the BOTH of us, remember? It is not for you to wait on me hand and foot."

Holly looks down. "I'm sorry." She apologizes. "I didn't mean to make you feel incapable."

Robert puts his finger under her chin to tilt her head up so her eyes meet his. "You needn't be sorry. i love that you care so much."

"Actually," Holly admits, "I kind of like looking after you."

Robert looks at her as if she has lost her mind. "Oh, really?" He asks, obviously not believing her.

"Yes," She answers truthfully. "And you will look after me?" She asks him with a teasing smile.

Robert touches her cheek with his finger. He looks into her eyes and very seriously he replies, "For the rest of my life, sweetheart." He leans in and kisses her cheek.

When he looks at her, Holly smiles at him. Robert's heart starts racing. Realizing he has to distance himself, Robert walks away. "So what shall we do first?"

Holly says, "How about a nice long walk along the beach?"

"Sounds good," Robert agrees.

As she leaves to change into more casual clothing, Robert sits down and takes a deep breath, trying to steady his racing heart. This may very well be a long week, being in such a close proximity with Holly. He laughs to himself. They had lived together several months with no sexual involvement and now it is all he can think about. But he was not about to give up this time alone with her, not for anything. It could very well be the last time they spent any alone time together. Uncomfortable or not, he was determined to enjoy every second of it.

Meanwhile, as Holly changes her clothing, she can't help but recall the look in Robert's eyes. There is no doubt in her mind that he wants her. She smiles at the thought. She was so grateful that he talked her into this holiday. This was exactly what she wanted, time alone with Robert so she could tell him her true feelings. She just has to find the perfect moment.


	27. Chapter 27

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 27

JULY 1983

The weather was beautiful as the Scorpio's walked along the beach. They found seashells and even sat down in the sand to make a sand castle. Robert proved himself to be quite the architect.

"I can see that you had hidden talents that you never shared with me," Holly says as she admires his castle.

Smiling at her, Robert replies, "Well, I figured I might need to rescue a fair maiden from a tower someday, so I should learn how they are built."

Holly stares at him thoughtfully for a long moment. "And you did," She remarks.

"Did what?" Robert asks in confusion.

"You rescued me," She reminds him. "I will never ever forget that. You are my white knight."

Uncomfortable with her praise, Robert says, "Holly, please. You make me sound so chivalrous. You know the reason I did it."

"Yes," Holly agrees, "I do. But very few men would ever have sacrificed as much as you did for a friend. You are a very special man, Robert Scorpio."

Looking up from his castle, Robert stares at her lovingly. "It did turn out differently than I had expected. Who would have known that we . . ." He stops talking as if afraid to say the words.

"Would fall in love," Holly finishes the sentence for him.

Robert looks out over the ocean. "Yea," He says sadly.

Taking a deep breath, Holly asks, "Robert, do you still? Love me, I mean."

Surprised at her question, Robert turns to look at her closely. Staring into her eyes, Robert answers softly, "Can't you feel it?"

Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, Holly says, "Yes, I can. And Robert, I want you to know that . . ."

Robert quickly jumps up and brings an end to her words as he does so. "This is supposed to be a vacation, remember? Nothing too heavy." He holds out his hand to her and she takes it to help herself up. He doesn't release her hand as they walk along the waters edge and head back toward their bungalow.

"It will be dinner time soon," Robert comments. "What are you in the mood for? I'm sure their are several restaurants nearby."

"Instead of going out," Holly suggests, "Why don't we eat in? I noticed the kitchen had food available."

"And you intend to do the cooking?" He asks in alarm.

"Robert, I am getting better!" She insists.

"Mmm," He says noncommittedly.

She can't help but smile at him, knowing that he is right. Her cooking does have much to be desired. She decides she should let him off the hook. "Actually, I thought we could probably find a place to deliver us dinner."

Robert's smile lights up his face. "Now, THAT is a good idea."

Holly then adds, "It has been a full day for you. I am sure it will be better for you to stay in and rest tonight."

"Holly!" He warns, "I am..."

"Just fine," She finishes for him. "Yes, I know. Just do it for me. Please."

Staring at her innocent face, Robert rolls his eyes. "I can never say 'no' to you."

"Really?" She asks in delight.

"As if you didn't know," He retorts and they resume walking.

"Thank you," Holly says as she tightens her grip on his hand.

"For what?" He asks.

"For being here for me," She answers honestly. "I hope you always will be."

Stopping to turn and look at her, Robert touches her face softly. "Always," He promises. "No matter what."

"I know it hasn't been easy for you to love me," Holly says. I have caused a number of problems in your life that you never even asked for, and for that I do apologize."

"Please, Holly, don't ever apologize. I don't want you to be sorry, because I am not. Loving you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"How can you say that?" She cries. "You lost so much. Your way of life, your girlfriend, Jackie, and more important, your best friend, Luke." The tears are building once again.

"And I gained so much more," He tells her sincerely. "Now, come on, stop this." Unable to stand seeing her cry, he takes her into his arms. "Why are you being so melodramatic all of a sudden? It is all in the past. Let's just enjoy our last time alone together. Lets not bring any past recriminations into our holiday."

Leaning back so she can look up into his face, Holly manages a smile. "Robert, I do lo. . ." Suddenly, her words are silenced by his mouth as Robert kisses her. His arms tighten around her as he pulls her closer and the kiss deepens even more. Finally, Holly breaks free and looks into his eyes. There is an unspoken understanding between the two of them in the realization that these feelings would last a lifetime.

"Robert, we need to talk. I want to. . ." Robert kisses her quickly. "Not right now. Holiday, remember?'' He then takes her hand and pulls her along beside him as they head back to their bungalow. Robert intended to evade her conversation as often as possible. He doesn't want to hear the words she intends to say. He doesn't want to face the truth as he knows it. She feels horrible that he was shot. Robert has no doubt that she cares for him a great deal, but Luke Spencer is the love of her life. It is just a fact he has to learn to deal with, and he will, AFTER this holiday trip. After this trip, he will listen to Holly and accept what she has to say, but right now he just wanted this time to be carefree and relaxing, a time to remember through eternity.

Once they return to their bungalow, Holly goes to take a shower and Robert calls the resort manager to arrange a candlelit dinner for two to be delivered to their room. As Holly is putting on her makeup, she tells herself that she has to get up her nerve and tell Robert how she feels. But Robert has been acting so strange. He interrupts her everytime she has something serious to say and that is so unlike him. Robert had always encouraged her to share her innermost thoughts and feelings with him so why all of a sudden was he pushing her away? Suddenly Holly's eyes light up and she smiles. One thing that she knew for sure was that Robert wanted her and he couldn't avoid a conversation indefinitely. She laughs to herself. Robert Scorpio was in for a big surprise if he thought she was going to let him avoid her. Not a chance. After dressing ina yellow sundress, Holly looks for Robert and finds him out on the patio looking out over the ocean. She takes a moment in silence just to admire him from a distance. He was so handsome, so vital. She was so afraid that she would never see him like this again, healthy and strong. She had the horrible fear that she would never again feel his arms around her, comforting her, loving her. As if sensing her presence, Robert turns to find Holly looking at him intently. His breath catches in his throat as he takes in her beauty. od, he would never tire of looking at her. She was so incredibly gorgeous. He was so grateful for these days they would have together, they would have to carry him through a lifetime. Finally, he moves closer to her.

"They delivered dinner," He says as he points to the table.

She looks at the candlelit table. "It is beautiful. And I even hear music."

"Well, I provided that part," He says with a grin as he pulls a chair out for her sit down.

Holly looks over the dinner as she sits down. "This looks wonderful."

Robert starts to open a bottle of champagne and Holly stops him. "Robert, what about your medication? I don't think alcohol is a good idea."

"I haven't had any pills all day," He tells her with a smile.

Holly smiles and holds out her glass. "In that case."

Laughing, Robert fills their glasses and then sits down in his chair. Holly holds up her glass for a toast. "To YOUR continued good health," She says sincerely.

Shaking his head, Robert touches his glass to hers, "To OUR continued good health, and our happiness."

"Indeed," Holly agrees as she takes a sip of the champagne.

During dinner, Robert says, "You know, I never did thank you properly for all you did for me after the shooting."

"What do you mean?" Holly asks in confusion.

'When I opened my eyes and saw you sitting there at my side, I knew that whatever had happened it must be okay if it ended with you by my side. That meant far more to me that you will ever know."

"I _couldn't _be anywhere else, Robert," She states honestly.

"I admire your loyalty," Robert tells her. "Very commendable."

Holly stares at him intently. "It wasn't just loyalty, Robert."

"No?" He asks curiously.

"I couldn't be anywhere else, Robert." She tries to explain. "I just knew that I had to be with you. I was so scared that I would lose you. I could never have left your side."

Robert looks at her closely before saying, "It was very comforing having you there. I had never had that experience before."

"What experience?" She asks.

"The feeling of wanting, NO needing, that one special person to be by my side. To know that someone actually cared enough about me that they wouldn't leave. In all of my adult life, I had never felt that vulnerable."

Holly reaches across the table and takes his hand in hers. "I am so glad I was there, Robert. And I want you to remember that I will _always_ care enough to be by your side, no matter what."

"Holly, I don't want you to feel guilty because you think Luke Spencer was to blame for my getting shot."

Holly's eyes meet his in silent understanding. "You know?" She says.

"Luke came to see me in the hospital. Holly, it is my job that got me in that cafeteria, my duty as the police commissioner is what put me in the position to be shot."

"But Larrick may never had fired that gun if Luke hadn't barged in there and . . ."

"We will never know," Robert states. "But don't blame Luke for it. And he did eventually get us out of there."

"Almost too late," She reminds him.

"Mmm," He answers evasively.

"Let's change the subject," Holly suggests.

Robert laughs. "As you wish, luv."

Finishing their dinner, they enjoy the company and talk about how beautiful the island is and what they intend to do with their time here. Happily, they realize that as long as they are together, it will be all they need to have a wonderful holiday.


	28. Chapter 28

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 28

JULY 1983

After dinner is finished, Robert and Holly take a moonlit stroll along the beach. They have removed their shoes and proceed to chase the waves back and forth across the sand, laughing in carefree abandon. Neither one had felt so relaxed as they did at this moment.

"Isn't this beautiful, Robert. I never knew the ocean could be so peaceful."

Smiling, Robert says, "I am glad you feel that way because tomorrow you will have an entire day out _on_ this peaceful ocean. I reserved us a sailboat for tomorrow. We can cruise the water all day." He says proudly.

"Really?" Holly remarks with some reserve.

Robert quickly notices her lack of enthusiasm. "Do you get seasick?" He asks in alarm.

"No," She assures him. "Not that I have ever noticed anyway. This will be wonderful. Do they provide us with the captain as well?" She asks curiously.

"What?" He asks in surprise. "I am totally insulted, luv. I was raised in Australia, remember? We did alot of sailing. You are looking at an amateur expert here."

Holly can't help but smile at his smugness, then decides to knock him down just a peg or two. "But, darling, that was a _long, long_ time ago. Are you sure you remember how? And you have had a recent injury. It may hamper your abilities a tad bit."

Robert's mouth drops open at her remarks. "Oh, ye, of little faith in thine husband," He retorts. "How could you _NOT_ trust your husband?"

"Oh, I trust _YOU_, Robert," Holly stresses, "It's just I am not so sure I trust your sailing." She starts laughing and Robert realizes that she is really teasing him, or at least he thinks she is.

"Maybe I will even give you a few lessons on sailing the boat," Robert tells her.

"Yea, right," Holly says doubtfully. "I think I will just watch the master at work."

Heading back to their bungalow, Holly puts her arm through his and sighs a deep sigh of contentment.

"This holiday was an excellent idea, Robert. It is like we are in a whole different world where no problem has ever existed."

Robert smiles at her. "Well, you definitely needed some peace and quiet."

"We both did," She reminds him. Holly stops walking and turns to look up at him. As Robert returns her gaze, he can't help but be awestruck by her beauty. Looking at her in the moonlight, Robert knew he had never seen a more beautiful woman, and that he never would. He touches her face gently and reverently.

"You are so beautiful," Robert whispers. "You take my breath away."

Staring into his intense blue eyes, Holly is totally mesmerized. Finally, she manages to swallow and come out of her daze. "Robert, I lo. . ." Before she can finish her sentence, Holly is swept away as Robert's mouth comes down on hers for an intense, breath stealing, mind numbing passionate kiss. Holly leans into his embrace as his arms circle her waist and pulls her tighter to him. She stands on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around his neck trying desperately to get even closer to him.

Robert's hands move up to caress her bare, upper back that her sundress had seemed to provide just for him. Needing to breathe, he moves his kisses from her mouth to her ear and down her neck. He takes his hand and pushes the thin spaghetti strap of her dress down off her shoulder as his kisses follows the path of her shoulder and down to her chest. God, his brain was telling him to stop this madness, he shouldn't be doing this to her, she did not need to have him confuse her life, but his body was not in the mood to listen to his brain. It had been doing that far too long. He needed her. He wanted her more desperately than he ever had.

Moaning in his ear, Holly is in sheer estasy. God, she wanted him. She needed Robert in a way that she had never ever wanted or needed any man. "Robert," She moans, "I don't want this to ever stop." Holly feels her legs turning to mush and leans into Robert even more. Capturing her mouth once again, Robert lowers them both down onto the sand. Releasing her mouth, Robert opens his eyes to look down into her face, her beautiful face that is mirroring his own passion. "Holly," He tries to find something to say to explain his feelings, but his mind is numbed by passion and he just stares into her eyes, helpless against his emotions. Sensing that Robert is going to try and analyze everything, Holly quickly puts her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her, lying back on the sand. "No," She whispers as she kisses him desperately. "Don't talk, Robert. Just kiss me again. Please, just kiss me." Unable to resist her, Robert's mouth conquers hers once again. Robert pulls the other strap of her dress down and his mouth moves down to her chest once again and Holly arches up into his embrace, calling his name over and over. She frantically unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off of him, anxious to feel his skin against hers. Just then, at that moment, a wave manages to come ashore and sends water up on the beach, engulfing the two enamored lovers. Startled, they junp up in total shock. First, they are speechless as they look at one another and realize exactly what happened. Then they start laughing.

"I am soaked," She notes as she pulls the straps of her dress back onto her shoulders and wrings the water from the skirt. She continues to laugh about the entire situation and Robert stands back and delights in her total happiness. But then the reality sets in and he sobers up. "Shall we take that as a sign?" He asks her.

Still in her euphoria state, Holly smiles at him. "Of what?" She teases. "That we were laying in the sand beside an ocean?" She tries to brush the sand off of her arms.

"No," Robert says seriously.

Holly looks at him then. "What?" She asks. "What is it?"

"Maybe it is a sign that we were getting too carried away," He explains. "I'm sorry, Holly."

Going closer to him. "No, Robert, don't be. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me and . . " She starts to say more but finds herself staring at his wet, sandy chest. Sand was all over the wet bandage that covered his gunshot wound. "Robert!" She cries. "Look at your wound! Oh, god, we have to get it cleaned before it gets infected."

"Calm down, sweetheart."

Holly looks around for his shirt to clean it with, but apparently it had been washed out to sea. "Hurry, lets get back to the bungalow and cleanse it." She takes his hand in hers and drags him back toward their bungalow.

Robert looks down at her in amusement. "Yes, Nurse Scorpio."

Once inside, Holly has Robert change out of his wet clothing as she grabs some clean bandages. She tosses her own wet clothing off and grabs a robe to put on so she can hurry out to cleanse Robert's wound. He sits on the couch as she sits beside him and, after removing the soaked bandage, she uses a towel to gently remove the sand that was on his chest and surrounding his wound. She takes the antibacteria cream and smoothes it gently on the area. She is doing a very thorough job and Robert finds the torture of having Holly's hands on him much more painful than the injury itself. As for herself, Holly finds herself enjoying the feel of his muscles moving beneath her hands. She tries to concentrate on finishing her task, but finds it quite difficult. When she finally piuts the new bandage on, they look at one another, realizing they had not spoken one word during the entire exchange. Unable to ignore her feelings, Holly leans down and begins placing gentle kisses on Robert's chest. She doesn't leave a space untouched as Robert moans at the exquisite soft feeling of her mouth.

"Holly," He cautions her, very weakly, as his hands go to her hair and instead of pulling her away as he intended, he just runs his fingers through her soft, silky hair. "Holly," He tries once again.

"Mmmm?" She asks as she continues her kisses, moving up his to his neck now.

"Darling," He tries to warn her.

Holly leans back very little to explain. "I was always told that a kiss could make _EVERYTHING _better. So just let me make it better." She goes back to kissing his neck.

Robert touches her face to make her look up at him. And the rest of me will pay the price," He retorts.

Holly smiles mischieviously. "Maybe I can find a way to make that better, too," She says.

Unable to resist, Robert captures her mouth in a passionate kiss. Putting his arms around her, Robert feels the silk of her robe. He then moves his hands to the front to untie it. His hands then touch her bare skin as he spreads them across her back and pulls her closer. Thrilled to be in his arms, Holly moves even closer to Robert, but when she does it causes her hands that are lying on his chest to put pressure right where his injury is located. Robert gasps in pain as he takes his mouth from hers abruptly, overiding his passion for the time being. Horrified at being the cause of his pain, Holly jumps back away from Robert.

"I'm sorry, Robert. I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have realized."

"Luv, it is all right. Really, I am fine."

"No," Holly counters, "You are not. I can see it in your face. You are in pain."

"Not because of you," Robert says as he leans in to kiss her on the cheek. "Just a little bit more activity than I have been used to lately."

Holly frowns, still not convinced it wasn't her that caused this. She heads to the kitchen cabinet where she had left his bottle of pain pills. She gets him one and a glass of water and takes it to him. "I'm sure it has been long enough since the champagne for you to have this." He reluctantly takes the pill. "Now," Holly adds, "I think you should go straight to bed and get some rest."

Robert starts to speak, but Holly holds up her hand to stop him. "I know, I know, I am hovering again. Sorry but you just have to accept it as part of my nature and deal with it. And hopefully this will be the last time you have to deal with it, as long as you don't go around getting yourself shot in the fututre."

"Perish the thought," Robert says with a smile.

Realizing that he definitely needs to distance himself from Holly before he drags her back into his arms, pain or no pain, Robert relents to her hovering. "Actually, I won't even arque with you. I am a bit tired." Looking about the room a little nervously, he then says, "I will just grab a pillow and blanket and sleep here on the sofa."

"You most certainly will not," Holly argues. "To the bedroom," She states as she turns him in that direction.

"Look, luv, I am not taking the bed and allowing you to sleep here on the couch. Get that out of your mind because it is NOT happening,"

"I wasn't suggesting any such thing." Holly explains as he looks at her in confusion. "We will BOTH sleep in the bed. I am sure we should be able to fit adequately."

"Holly, are you sure? I mean I can . . ."

"Robert," She teases, "I promise to keep my hands to myself."

Unable to resist, Robert asks, "And just how do you know that I will do the same?"

Laughing, Holly replies, "I will take my chances." She points him in the direction of the bedroom once more. "Now, GO."


	29. Chapter 29

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 29

JULY 1983

Holly decides to soak in a nice hot bath before turning in for the night. As she relaxes in the tub, she tries to come up with a scenario on how the best way to tell Robert that she truly and deeply loves him, a forever kind of love. Holly could not believe that she was so afraid. She had never had any problem telling Robert anything. Deep inside she knew that her biggest fear came from the fact that she was ashamed for being so fickle. First she loved Luke, then Robert, then back to Luke and now Robert. What if Robert didn't believe her? What if he didn't trust her to know what she wanted? The funny thing was that Holly knew that she did not have even the slightest doubt. She knew that she loved Robert, it was what she felt right now, and what she would feel forever. She would just have to convince Robert of her feelings. He loved her, she knew that much. Determined to have her talk with him, Holly emerges from the tub and grabs her robe and throws it on. She quickly enters the bedroom only to find Robert sound asleep. Holly can't help but smile at "Mr. Macho-man" sleeping so peacefully. Definitely, he still tires easily after his ordeal, regardless of the fact that he will not admit it. Well, they have an entire week alone together for her to talk to him. Right now he needs his sleep and Lord knows she was quite exhausted herself. Too tired to worry about finding a nightgown, Holly tightens the belt on her robe and gets into bed beside Robert. She quietly turns off the bedside lamp and then lies there and stares at Robert's silhouette in the darkness. For the first time in months, Holly feels free of burdens and has hope for the future. She smiles and scoots even closer to Robert. Deeply content, she snuggles against his side and quickly falls asleep.

Sometime later, Robert comes awake with the realization that an arm is across his waist and a head on his shoulder. He doesn't have to open his eyes to know that it is his wife, Holly. He would know the feel and the smell of her anywhere. He turns his body onto his side so he can look at her. Smiling, Robert knows that he would need nothing more in life than to be able to gaze his eyes upon this woman every day. He would love to go to sleep every night just like this, with her in his arms. To make love to her and to see her face the first thing in the morning. Snuggling even closer to her, Robert puts his arm around her and kisses her temple.

"Robert," She murmurs in her sleep and tightens her hold around his waist.

Smiling, Robert is very happy that at least Holly says his name in her sleep instead of Luke's. Lord, how he would love to wake her up and show her just how much he loved her. Stopping his thoughts from going any further, Robert reminds himself that he is going to have an entire week of this torture so he better learn to deal with it. He did his best to close his eyes and ignore the fact that she was in his bed. At that moment, Holly throws her leg over his and Robert's eyes pop wide open. Robert groans and laughs to himself. Who the hell was he kidding? He could not forget for even one minute that this exquisite lady was in his bed. He was sincerely tempted to make his escape to the sofa. The only problem with that was he liked having her here, beside him, in his arms. Sighing contentedly, Robert closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, knowing it could never last forever.

When Holly wakes up that morning, she smiles as she realizes that Robert has his arms around her and their legs are entwined. This felt so perfect, so right. She wanted to wake up just like this for the rest of her life. Smiling and content, Holly reaches up to push a lock of his hair off of his forehead. Immediately she sees a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring into hers. The realization of where they are and how intimate the situation is hits them at the same moment and they quickly try to disentangle themselves. As Robert tries to get his arm out from under her, he drags her robe with him. It dawns on Holly that she has nothing on underneath and gasps as she makes a grab for the sheet. Robert turns to see what is going on and wishes he hadn't looked. God, not only was she in bed with him, she was nearly _naked_ in bed with him. Then the mischievious part of him wished he would have known that last night when he had woke up. He is diverted from his thought when he hears Holly laughing as she lay back in the bed with the sheet up to her chin.

"Are you all right?" He asks as she continues to laugh hysterically.

"It's just...the look on your face, it was priceless," She answers. "I am sorry. I was so tired last night, I never bothered with a nightgown."

"So, I noticed," He remarks with a smile.

"That is nice to know," She answers.

"What?" He asks in confusion.

"It is nice to know that you noticed," She explains as she wraps the sheet around herself and gets out of the bed. Robert just stares at her in silence. "I will try to remember to wear a nightgown the rest of our time here," She teases as she walks into the bathroom. Robert comes out of his daze. "I swear, she is going to be the death of me," He murmurs as he heads for the kitchen to make some coffee.

As Holly is taking her shower, she is filled with a new determination. Today they would be all alone on a sailboat. There would be no interruptions, no distractions. She would tell her husband exactly how she felt about him and their marriage She couldn't help but smile as she remembers the look on Robert's face this morning. This would be a day to remember.

Robert takes a solitary walk along the beach as Holly is getting ready for their day on the sailboat. He is deep in thought about Holly. He is going to have to talk with her. He has a feeling that she is keeping something from him and she has been acting strangely lately. But then again she didn't seem nearly as tense and nervous as she did before his shooting, but she definitely had something on her mind, he knew her well enough to know that much. Today would be the perfect day to talk with her. They would be all alone and no place for her to escape.

Meanwhile, back in Port Charles, Luke Spencer is not only furious with Holly as a result of their phone conversation and then finding she went out of town with Robert, but he is totally confused as well. Why was she acting this way? She was pushing him away, he could feel it. Luke understood that she was angry over his involvement with the hospital hostage crisis that resulted in Robert getting shot. But now that she knew Robert was fine, why is she still so distant? One thing that Luke now accepted as a fact was that Holly definitely had a depth of loyalty for Scorpio that Luke had never understood before. But to go on vacation with Robert? It made no sense. And he could not just stand by while Scorpio took advantage of Holly. With all of her confused feelings, being alone with Robert could only lead to trouble. Luke decided he was just going to find out where Robert took Holly. He would go talk with Bert Ramsey. Robert probably left instructions on where he would be at in case of any emergency. Luke just needed time alone with Holly so he could make her see that she had no reason to punish him any longer. Robert was fine, her guilt was no longer necessary. Once at the police department, Luke discovered that it wasn't so easy to get information on the Scorpio's whereabouts. If Bert did know where he was, he refused to tell Luke. Agitated, Luke decided there had to be other ways to find out. He wasn't giving up yet.

Holly fell in love with sailing. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair and the sun on her skin. She enjoyed watching Robert at the helm of the boat. He looked so relaxed and happy. And he really meant it when he said he knew all about sailing. He definitely had an air of confidence in his ability to control the boat. It was just so beautiful and so peaceful, as if they were the only people in the entire world. Everything was absolutely perfect, or it would be as soon as she told Robert how she truly felt about him.

Robert looks over at Holly as she is looking out over the water. She was so pretty, sometimes it hurt just to look at her. She had put on a bikini and had a sarong around her waist. Which made him think about her fair skin, beautiful skin, but very fair skin.

"Did you put suncreen on, Luv?" He asks in concern. "This sun is much hotter than your fair English body is accustomed to, you know?"

She smiles at his concern. "As a matter of fact," She goes to a tote bag and brings out a bottle of sunscreen. "But, if you have a minute, I could use your help with my back."

Robert manages a difficult swallow. "You could?" He asks, barely above a whisper.

Oblivious to his discomfort, Holly replies, "Yes. I was able to get the rest of my skin, but not my back."

Knowing this involves touching her, Robert prays for strength. He puts the boat on autopilot and walks over to Holly. She had placed some cushions on the deck of the boat, throws a towel over them and is laying on her stomach, waiting for him. She had taken off the sarong and has her eyes closed. Robert kneels down beside her and picks up the bottle of sunscreen. Slowly he begins to apply the lotion to her smooth, flawless back. "I would hate to see this gorgeous skin of yours get burned," He says, attempting some kind of conversation.

"Mmm," Holly manages to answer, a cross between a moan and a answer. "You and me both." Holly basks in the feel of his gentle hands applying the lotion as well as caressing her back. "That feels so wonderful. You have an excellent touch."

Robert's mouth is so dry he is unable to say a word. Unable to keep his thoughts in working order, he just does what comes naturally. He bends over, moves her hair aside, and begins placing gentle kisses at the nape of her neck. Momentarily, Holly stiffens, but then she smiles and just relaxes even more. She tilts her neck to the side even more, allowing him easier access. Robert begins trailing the kisses down her spine, slowly and gently, as his hands continue to caress her back. Unable to stand the exquisite torment, Holly quickly turns onto her back, and before Robert can say a word, she has her arms around his neck and her mouth on his. The kiss they shared was desperate in its intensity. Eventually they had to come up for air, and as they do all they can manage is to stare into one anothers eyes as their ragged breathing comes under control.

"Sweetheart," Robert begins, "I am . . ."

"No, Robert. Please don't apologize anymore." She reaches up to kiss him gently on the mouth. "I want you," Holly whispers. "And I refuse to deny that any longer. I truly want you. I want you to make love to me. I need to be a part of you." She kisses his neck. "Robert, please."

At first, all Robert can do is stare at her in shock and surprise. He wanted to resist just so he could question her about her feelings, but he couldn't. His body always responded to hers and just knowing that she desired him was enough for now. Robert takes her face into his hands, stopping her from kissing his neck. He looks deeply into her eyes, searching for answers, but passion and desire is all that he can manage to read for now. Finally, emitting a deep moan, he crushes her mouth with his own, letting the desire take them away from reality. Because even though Robert knew he had to give her up some day, there was _NOTHING_ in this world that could keep him from making love to Holly at this moment.


	30. Chapter 30

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 30

JULY 1983

When the tempest finally passed, the Scorpio's stayed in one anothers arms, warmed by the afterglow of incredible lovemaking. For a brief moment they bask in their private emotions as they catch their breath.

Holly had never felt so completely content. A void in her life had been discovered and filled beyond all expectations. She had never known it could be like this and she did not want to ever lose it, not by choice or by fate. Holly snuggled closer to Robert, needing to be as close as possible. He shifted his weight, enveloping her even more with his body as if he would never let her go. Holly prayed that he never would.

As Robert lay quiet he gave a silent prayer of thanks for the gift of this exquisite lady. He never realized how much he wanted her closeness, her warmth, her trust. He needed this woman, and not just for sex, which was a whole new concept for him. He tighted his hold on her, never wanting to let her go.

Finally, able to find her voice, Holly says, "Oh, Robert, that was truly incredible. Even more so than the first time we were together." She holds him tighter and kisses his temple.

Robert looks up from her shoulder, where he had just minutes before lay his head, and smiled at her. A smile filled with such love it took her breath away. "Absolutely incredible," He agrees. "Moments like these are what dreams are made of," He says softly.

Tears in her eyes, Holly places the palm of her hand on his cheek. "I love you, Robert."

Robert's brain, which had been momentarily turned to mush and had not returned to its full capacity, just stared at Holly. Finally, he registers what she is saying. "Holly, I don't expect you to . . ."

"Stop it, Robert!" Holly yells, startling Robert into quietness. "Just stop it!"

"Stop what?" He asks, totally confused.

"For once would you stop interrupting me," She replies, her agitation evident. "I have been trying for daysto tell you how much I love you."

"But Holly, just because we made love doesn't mean you have to say that."

Holly's eyes widen in anger. "Robert Scorpio!" She takes her hands to push him off of her, careful to keep her hands clear of his wound. Once she has shoved him aside, she jumps up and wraps her discarded sarong around her body to the best that she can manage at the moment. She is muttering under her breath as she tries to get herself under control, not sparing a single glance at Robert, who is now sitting on the cushions with a beach towel thrown over himself and a shocked expression on his face. He is in total confusion but seeing the look that is still on Holly's face, he is afraid to say anything.

Finally turning to him, Holly says, "You know, I do believe THAT is usually the woman's line!"

Still in his state of total confusion, Robert can only manage to say, "What?"

"I LOVE YOU!" She yells loudly. "Lord knows, I am beginning to wonder why."

Robert pulls his shorts on and walks over to her. She was surprised when his hand took her arm and he swung her around to face him. "Look, Holly, I realize that you are very grateful that I am alive." Holly rolls her eyes toward the heavens, begging for patience as Robert continues. "And I know that you feel that you have this duty and obligation to me, but that is not the same as love."

"Don't you dare presume to tell me how I feel," Holly warns him. Sighing loudly, she continues, "Boy, did I ever screw this up. All my plans went right out the window." She paces the deck, talking as much to herself as to Robert. "Here I thought we would be all alone today and I would be able to calmly explain to you how I had realized how much I truly loved you, that I only want you and nobody else, and then you have to go and touch me and I forget all my intentions!" She looks at him with an accusatory look, as if blaming him.

"Really?" Robert says with a smile.

Holly glares at him. "Don't be so smug! I had intended for this to be a discussion, not a seduction!"

Robert backs off a little. "YOU were the one who asked me to put lotion on your back," He reminds her.

She opens her mouth to speak, but he continues, "Or was that part of your plan?"

"You didn't have to seduce me," She retorts.

"I thought it was YOU seducing me," He counters.

Standing toe to toe, hands on hips, throwing their barbs at each other, Robert and Holly just stare at each other for a moment and then Robert starts laughing. "You are a constant surprise," He tells her as he pulls her into his embrace, which she does her best to resist. "You are without a doubt the most irresistable female I have ever known." He kisses her neck. "You are delightful," He whispers against her skin.

Holly can feel her resistance melting. She liked being a source of surprise and delight. She slid her arms around his neck. "I do love you, Robert. I do."

"And I love you," He replies as he moves in for a deeply passionate kiss. Still, Holly can't overcome the notion that Robert isn't taking her declaration of love seriously. She pulls back and stares at him for a moment, but being in his arms was pure exquisite joy that she didn't want to give up. Telling herself not to dwell on it, she falls back into his embrace. She refuses to spoil the moment. It can be sorted out later.

Robert continues kissing her neck, her shoulders, her mouth. He is in total awe with this woman. She was a tempting seductress, she was thoughtful and kind, she was playful and tormenting. She was innocence and purity. She was cunning and wanton. She was all these things, and she was his, atleast for now.

Robert removes her sarong as his hands glide sensuously over her body, caressing and arousing her as he teases her with quick, tender kisses.

Moaning, Holly sighs into his mouth. "Robert, you have me on fire with need for you."

She pulls him closer, searching for a deeper kiss, which he eagerly bestows upon her. Delighting in her enthusiasm, Robert once more lowers her onto the cushions they had recently vacated. Looking deep into her eyes, Robert says, "My, luv, I have NEVER known anything that felt like this, not ever." Before she can respond in kind, Robert takes her mouth is a soul blazing kiss which she happily returned. Once more the Scorpio's are united in passion as they discover the true meaning of love.


	31. Chapter 31

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 31

JULY 1983

Robert and Holly spent the rest of their day enjoying one another as well as their sailboat cruise. Being slightly cautious of the events that had occured, they both have made a mutual decision to just enjoy the day.

Holly sets out the lunch they had brought with them. "Lunch is served, captain," She announces.

Smiling, Robert goes over to her. "Do you have the boat under control?" She teases.

"Naturally. Did you doubt it?" He asks.

"Never," She insists.

"Yea, right." He laughs. He then proceeds to tell her how he had always enjoyed sailing and being on the water ever since he was a small child in Australia.

Holly can see why. "It is so quiet and peaceful. Wouldn't it be marvelous to just keep sailing for days and days?

We could be out on the water, all alone, no interruptions, no work. Just you and me."

Robert stares at her in surprise. "It would be great," He agrees.

She smiles. "We could make love in the moonlight with the stars as our audience." She takes his hand in hers. "We probably wouldn't even need to get dressed" She adds mischieviously.

Deciding he better lighten up this conversation before he explodes, Robert remarks, "I am sure you would probably grow bored within a day or two."

"I would not!" She denies. "You are the one who would get bored from missing the excitement of your job."

"Yea," He agrees, "Like getting shot."

Even though they manage to laugh, both realize what a close call that had been.

Once lunch is over, Robert asks, "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Lesson?" Holly asks in confusion. "Do you have a complaint about my earlier performance?" She questions with a flirtatious smile.

Rolling his eyes, Robert replies, "As if you have any doubts."

Smiling, she goes over and sits on his lap. "You did seem to enjoy yourself."

Robert starts placing kisses on her neck. "I'm glad you noticed. But if you would like a replay. . ." He kisses her passionately. "I'm sure I can arrange it." He kisses her again.

Breaking free of the kiss, she says softly, "I thought you would never ask."

Coming to his senses, Robert decides he should try and talk to her before they get carried away once again. "Holly, luv, I need you to listen to me. We need to talk."

"No," Holly counters. "We can talk later. We need to catch up on all the passion we missed the last few months." With those words said, she slides her arms tightly around his neck. She kisses his temple, his hair, his nose. Her nose kiss makes him smile. Still, Robert tries his best to keep his wits about him. Taking her hands from around his neck, he tries to get her attention. "Sweetheart, please." She looks at him in exasperation. "Now, I don't want you to get angry like you did earlier but . . ." He begins.

"If you don't want me to be mad, then don't say anything I won't like," She says simply and goes in to kiss him again. "Holly, I just don't want you to feel like you owe me anything, particularly your body. That is not what I want from you," He says softly.

Holly surprises him by not being angry this time. Instead, she smiles and presses her body even closer to his. "Oh, really?" She asks. "Don't tell me that you don't want me because I won't believe you."

"I imagine that is rather obvious," He retorts before giving in and kissing her ravenously. Breathless, Robert removes his mouth from hers to continue his sentence. "But that is not what I meant and you know it."

"And what exactly did you mean when you said you didn't want my body?" Holly teases as she continues kissing his neck.

"I meant that I want _more_ than your body. I want your heart and soul."

"Well, that is easily done, darling. You already have it." She then bends down to kiss him intensely. Robert decides that Holly was going to drive him to the brink of madness. How was he supposed to keep his emotions in check when she made herself so easily accessible? As the kiss intensifies, Robert takes control and deepens the kiss. No longer in any mood for conversation, he enjoys the attentions of his wife.

After a few minutes, Holly abruptly stands up and asks, "So what lessons were you referring to?"

"What?" Robert asks, trying to regain control of himself. "Come back here." He grabs her hand but she quickly and playfully moves away. "Uh, Uh." She shakes her finger at him as she laughs. "You said you had a lesson to give me, so what is it?"

"Sailing," He answers forlornly. "But," He says with a new gleam in his eyes, "I think I can find some other _lessons_ that we could engage in." He reaches for her and once more she backs out of his way.

"Robert," She warns, "You did promise me sailing lessons."

Deciding that his wife was definitely making a career out of driving him crazy, but at the same time knowing that he would not have her any other way, Robert gives in, but not without a pout.

"You don't play fair," He retorts and she smiles. "Come along." This time Holly does take his hand as he leads her over to the wheel of the boat. He stands behind her as he points out the various controls and instruments, but neither one of them can concentrate on sailing. With Robert so close behind her, feeling the warmth of his body against the bare skin afforded by her bikini, Holly was losing interest in the art of sailing. Unknown to her, Robert was losing interest in teaching her the art of sailing. Unable to tolerate another minute of the torture he was subjecting himself to, Robert's arms go fully around her waist and he pulls her back against him.

Kissing the side of her neck, he whispers into her ear. "Have you had enough lessons for the day?"

Barely able to find her voice, Holly replies, "If you are talking about sailing, the answer is yes. If you are referring to those _other_ lessons you spoke of earlier, the answer is never."

"What do you say that I drop the anchor and we go down below deck for awhile?"

Holly turns into his arms and slides her arms around his neck. "I thought you would never ask." She rewards him with a kiss before he moves apart to prepare the boat. Then the Scorpio's spend the rest of the afternoon in one anothers arms, enjoying every moment of their time together.

Several hours later, as the Scorpio's are heading back to their island dock, Holly and Robert know this will be a day they will remember for the rest of their lives.

Holly goes up behind Robert as he is guiding the boat inland. "Thank you, darling. This was the most perfect day I have ever had. I will never forget it." She puts her arms around him and lay her cheek on his back.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, Luv. And you are right, this was a most perfect day."

"I can honestly say that I will trust you to take me sailing anytime. I will look forward to my next lesson," She tells him with a smile.

Laughing, Robert says, "Me,too, darling. Me, too."

As they head back to their resort, Holly suggests that they dine out for the evening, unless he needs to recuperate from the 'activities' of the day. Insisting that he feels better than he has in months, they agree to find a nice restaurant to enjoy.

Sometime later, Robert and Holly are sitting down to dinner in a very elegant romantic restaurant.

"In case I forgot to tell you, you look absolutley gorgeous this evening." Robert says.

Smiling, Holly replies, "Thank you, sir. You look quite handsome yourself."

When the music turns to a slow romantic ballad and several couples move to the dance floor, Robert looks to Holly and asks, "Shall we?"

"You want to dance?" She asks. "Here I thought you were never going to ask."

Taking her hand, he leads her to the dance floor and takes her into his arms. "I was waiting for a slow one," He finally tells her.

As they slowly sway to the music, Holly closes her eyes and follows Robert's lead. After a while, she leans back to look up into his eyes. "I love dancing with you."

"I could hold you in my arms forever," He whispers and bends down to give her a tender kiss.

When the song is over and they return to their table, the restaurant manager comes over. "Mr. Scorpio, Mrs. Scorpio. I am sorry to interrupt."

"What is it?" Robert asks, rather impatiently.

"You have a phone call, Mr. Scorpio. It seems rather urgent. A Captain Ramsey from New York."

Robert and Holly share a questioning glance before Robert gets up from the table.

"You are on holiday, Robert. Not to mention sick leave," She reminds him.

Robert smiles at her. "Calm down, Luv. It is probably nothing. I will be right back."

Robert picks up the telephone and speaks rather abrasively. "Scorpio here. And this better be important, Bert."

Bert can't help but laugh. "Sorry, Commissioner. Your resort told me where to find you."

"How kind of them," He replies sarcastically. "That will be the last time I ask them a recommendation for a quiet, romantic restaurant."

"Having a good time, are you?" Bert guesses.

"I was until now." Robert tells him shortly.

"Oh, and just how is our injured Commissioner?" Bert questions.

"Bert, what do you want? I have better things to do than talk to you on the phone."

"Well, I didn't want to ruin your vacation, but I thought you might need to be made aware of something."

"And what would that be?" Robert asks.

"You have one Luke Spencer on the warpath," Bert states.

It takes Robert a while to realize what Bert said to him. "What do you mean?"

"He stormed into my office today demanding to know where you had taken Holly after you kidnapped her."

"What? Kidnapped?" Robert cries. "Has Spencer totally lost it?"

"He was on quite a rampage. He insist that I tell him where the two of you went, but I refused, of course."

"That's good, Bert. The last thing Holly needs to deal with is Luke making her feel guilty for taking a holiday that she definitely needed," Robert says.

"As you did," Bert reminds him. "But I got the impression that Spencer was not giving up on trying to find out where you are. That is why I called."

"Thanks for the heads up, Bert. I appreciate it. Talk to you later."

After ending the call, Robert goes back to the table and finds Holly eyeing him curiously.

"So, what emergency could they not deal with and had to get your expert advice on?"

Robert sits down and looks into her eyes. "Luke Spencer," He replies.

Holly is as surprised as he had been. "Luke?" She asks. "Did something happen to him?" She asks worridly.

Keeping an eye on her reactions, Robert informs her as to what Bert had told him. Once finished, he says sadly, "You know, it is okay with me if you want to phone Luke."

"No, thanks," Holly says without hesitation. "I told Luke I was leaving town and I would talk to him when I returned. That is all he needs to know for now." She looks into his eyes. "I absolutely refuse to allow Luke the power to ruin our holiday."

Robert reaches across the table and takes her hand in his. "Luv, I know you are concerned for me but. . ."

Holly interrupts him. "I _LOVE_ you, Robert. Am I going to have to repeat that a million times a day until you will finally believe me?" She asks in exasperation.

Smiling, Robert replies, "I could probably live with that."

"Good. Now, lets forget that you ever received that phone call and resume our evening."

Kissing her hand, Robert says, "It is forgotten."

After they completed their dinner, they take to the dance floor once again. Robert kisses her neck and whispers into her ear, "I do love you, Mrs. Scorpio."

Breathing deeply, but extremely relaxed, Holly says, "How would you feel about returning to our bungalow. I am in the mood to try out the hot tub." She says seductively.

Robert's eyes light up. "Oh, really? I think you could probably convince me to join you."

"Well," Holly says, "I wouldn't want to encourage you if you don't feel well enough. . ."

Not even bothering to give her an answer, Robert quickly takes her by the hand and leads her off the dance floor as she giggles. As they are in the limo heading back to their bungalow, the Scorpio's have already forgotten Luke Spencer for they are totally occupied with one another.

In a matter of minutes, they are sitting side by side in the hot tub sipping champagne.

"This is pure heaven," Holly states as she sets her glass aside, leans her head back on the edge of the hot tub, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"You definitely won't get an arguement from me," Robert agrees as he takes a nice lingering look at his wife. God, she was so magnificent. Unable to stop himself, he moves even closer to her and whispers into her ear. "How would you like one of my 'special' massages. It is guaranteed to relax you even more."

Opening her eyes, Holly smiles as she reads the desire in his eyes. "If I get any more relaxed, I will probably fall asleep on you," She warns him.

"I think I can see to it that you will stay awake," Robert assures her.

"In that case," Holly says as she turns her body to give him access to her back.

Robert starts with her shoulders and Holly is soon moaning in delight. "If I didn't love you before, I would be convinced to do so just by the talent of your hands."

Robert leans over to kiss her ear as he whispers, "Thank You." He runs his hands down her spine slowly, taking pleasure in the feel of her. "Your skin is so soft, so perfect." As his hands continue caressing on the way back up her spine, he deftly releases the clasp on her bikini top.

Holly giggles as she sees her top floating in the water. "I see you learned other _talents_ with these massages."

Robert places his hands around her waist and pulls her back into him. He sends feathery caresses over her stomach and ribs. He kisses her shoulders and neck, driving her crazy with each touch. Breathing heavy, Holly quickly turns around in his arms and plasters herself against him, bare chest to bare chest. "Robert," She moans as she pulls his head down to hers so she can kiss him passionately.

"I wasn't finished with your massage," Robert tells her.

Smiling, Holly replies, "Actually I think it is your turn." She backs away from him to allow her some space as she begins skimming her hands over his shoulders, along his sides, over his chest. Her fingers take note of the puckered flesh of his wound. Now that he no longer wore a bandage, it seemed all the more real to see the scarring. Silently she cursed the bullet that delivered the hurt to this man she loved. At the same time, she recognized that the journey he had taken had brought him to her and this moment. She may never had realized her true feelings, or if so, it may have been too late. Bending forward, Holly places gentle kisses on his wound and then all over his chest, his neck, his shoulders. Robert's arms circle her in a tight embrace as he captures her mouth in a kiss. Their kissing and caressing gets more and more intense.

Before they reach the point of no return, Holly breaks away to look at Robert with a mischievious grin. "Are you sure you feel up to this? You have had an extremely busy day. We wouldn't want you to overdo."

Quickly taking her into his arms before she can escape, Robert replies, "In case you hadn't noticed, I am _more_ than up to this." He engages them in another intense kiss. After some time, Robert breaks the kiss and Holly tries to pull him back for another. "Please, Robert," She begs.

Grinning, Robert asks, "Have I proven to you than I am more than _just _fine? Or do I need to do some more _convincing _on you?"

"Please, convince away, Mr. Scorpio," She places sensuous kisses along his neck. "As a matter of fact, I just may need lots of convincing."

Laughing, Robert grabs their champagne glasses and hands one to her. "Be forewarned, Mrs. Scorpio, you are in for a LONG night. Drink up, you may need this."

Sipping her champagne, Holly looks at him over the rim of her glass. "I can hardly wait."

Soon after, Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio adjourn to the bedroom, where; just as Robert predicted, they spend a long night finding love, laughter, and passion in each others arms.


	32. Chapter 32

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 32

JULY 1983

In the very early morning hours, Holly wakes up in Robert's arms, totally content and blissfully happy after the last few hours they had shared. The candles around the room have burned low and the soft music still plays.

Knowing that Robert is asleep, Holly raises her head from Robert's chest and begins placing kisses on his face as she snuggles even closer to him until she eventually is laying on top of him. She then kisses his mouth passionately and silently pats herself on the back as she relishes in his response.

Moaning sensuously, Robert frees himself from her kiss with a satisfied smile. "And to think just yesterday I dreaded this."

Holly is baffled. "Dreaded what?"

He grins. "Well, I didn't know how I was ever going to be able to just sleep in the same bed with you. I was trying to invent excuses for me to sleep on the sofa."

Holly gives him another lingering kiss. "And to think that I was hoping to tempt you into seducing me. I had no idea I was actually chasing you away," She teases.

Robert looks at her in total shock. "So you put me through all of that torture on purpose?"

Holly shruggs her shouders. "Well, if you had went ahead and seduced me, you could have saved yourself some agony."

Robert's eyes open wide. "Funny. Now, are you going to make this up to me or not?"

"I guess I could go make your breakfast," Holly considers with a smile as her hands caress him.

"That is _NOT_ exactly what I had in mind." Robert says as he stops her hands from exploring his bare flesh any further before he is driven totally mad.

Smiling, Holly wiggles her body, as if trying to get even closer to Robert. which causes him to groan aloud.

"You really are something," is the only words he can manage before crushing her mouth with his own.

He skimmed his hands along the glorious length of her, over her hips, down her thigh. Silky smooth satin. He deepened the kiss, determined to become lost in it, to have her lost in the sensations that they could stir to life together. They were good together, always had been. He could only hope that they would always come together with the ease that they did now.

Holly's hands stroked and teased as she trailed her mouth down his throat, along his chest, her tongue, heated velvet, leaving moisture in its wake. Robert slid his arms around her tightly, held her close, rolled them both over, until she was on her back. Holly opened her eyes to stare at him with silent understanding of the magnificent sensations between them. Her skin was flushed, her breathing harsh and rapid, her eyes glazed with glorious heated passion. Robert momentarily stared at her in awe. Had she ever been more beautiful? Had he ever wanted her more than he did at this moment? He knew for damn sure that she was the only woman who had ever made him feel this way. He bent down to kiss her once more as they followed each other into paradise, a place where only they existed.

As they drifted off to sleep, a light rain had begun to fall, and the sound of the drops pelting the roof only made their own private love nest seem even more seductive. Robert woke up to find Holly nestled in his arms, her head against the nook of his shoulder. The arm he had placed around her had begun to go numb, but it was a small inconvenience when compared to the pleasure of having the weight of her body pressed against his side, the fragrance of her hair, her perfume enticing him into taking deep breaths just so he could enjoy her unique scent, memorize it for the times when she wouldn't be near. That was the one fear that Robert could not shake. That he would not have her forever. That, just maybe, she would change her mind and decide that Luke was the one she wanted. Robert honestly did not believe he would be able to survive if that should happen.

Holly's eyes opened and in the shadowy glow of the candlelight, she could make out her husband staring at her very intently, as if he had questions only she could answer.

"What?" Holly whispers softly, trying to read his look.

Robert's arm automatically tenses around her. "Sometimes I have to take a moment to let myself believe this is real and not just my dreams."

Holly kisses his chest. "Haven't I proven to you yet just how real this is? Would you like me to do some more convincing?"

When Robert doesn't crack a joke, Holly realizes how serious he is being.

After a moment, Robert explains, "There is absolutly NO doubt in my mind that you were meant for me. Everytime I kiss you, I know everything is possible. All the questions and doubts melt away. When I see you across a room, all the dark places inside of me fill with your light. But, Holly, I need to know that you feel the same way. I have to know if what you are feeling for me is everlasting, not just for a week or a month or even a year, but for an eternity."

Hearing Robert voice his doubts and fears, moves Holly to tears. She knew that he seldom showed the world his emotions, but he did reveal them to her, had always done so, which was just one of the many reasons she had fallen in love with him. Who would think that this rough cop, an ex-government spy, could melt her with just a touch and a kiss? That this same man could yield a gun and shoot to kill if necessary but he also had such a soft heart.

"Robert," She says softly, yet seriously, "YOU are my forever love. From the very second I thought I was going to lose you from my life, I knew that you were all I would ever want or need, through all of eternity."

His voice cracking, Robert says, "But are you sure? What kind of marriage would it be if I have your loyalty, but Luke Spencer has your heart?"

"Robert, you know what I am saying is true," She insists. "You have always known, even when I didn't. When I wanted to run from those feelings, you were the one who made me face them. Just by looking into my eyes, you knew," She reminds him. "I had always known we had a strong bond, it just took me longer to admit that it was a very deep love, but you always knew. So, why are you doubting me?"

"Because," Robert explains, "I saw how torn you were when Luke returned. It made me remember how devastated you were when we thought he had died. Those feelings are too strong to just disappear over night, Holly. If you are just angry over his part in my shooting, you will eventually get over it. I don't want to be used as some sort of revenge."

Holly quickly looks up at him with hurt in her eyes. "Do you really believe I would do that?"

"Not intentionally, no." He assures her. "But maybe subconsiously."

Realizing the seriousness of Robert's feelings, Holly sits up in the bed. She pulls the sheet up around her as Robert also sits up. Knowing they have to get this settled before Robert drives himself crazy, Holly tries her best to explain her feelings.

"Robert, I can understand why you feel like this. I have definitely been nothing but confused since Luke's return. The sad thing is that it took something as tragic as your shooting for me to put everything into perspective. I was finally able to understand the difference between my love for Luke and my love for you."

"Listen, Holly, you don't have to go there," Robert says sadly. "I am well aware of your feelings, luv."

Holly looks at him in the dim light. "Are you really?" She asks. "Funny, because you never really asked me about them. Maybe you just assumed that you knew what I was feeling, just as I did. But I finally discovered the very big difference between my love for you and my love for Luke. Yes, when I believed Luke to be dead, I mourned him. I loved him, I did. He had helped me gain control of my life, he showed me so much about just living." Robert looks away, unable to look her in the eyes. Holly takes his hand in hers. "Look at me, Robert." He turns to look at her. "Even though I was devastated over Luke's death, I was able to move forward. I was able to see a future, and YOU were that future. I could see us living a full, wonderful life. But, darling, when I thought you were going to die, I could no longer see any future. I did not want to go one without you, not even for one minute, not even with Luke. I knew from that moment on that you were my everything, Robert. Youare my happiness, my heart, my life."

Robert looks at her, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. He grips her hands tightly. "Holly, I . . ."

"No, Robert. Please, let me finish. You think I am just being with you out of a sense of guilt or duty. But it is the total opposite of what you think. I have those feeling where Luke is concerned, not you. When Luke had returned, I just could not understand how or why I was able to put him behind me and move on with my life. I mean it was only a matter of months and I had fallen in love with his best friend. So I felt tremendous guilt and it was tough to admit that to myself. But you know what was really ironic? The fact that I felt a deeper guilt when I agreed to try again with Luke when I truly felt that I belonged with you. I was your wife and I didn't want to be with anyone else, not even Luke. I am sorry it took as long as it did for me to admit it. I know I have to explain all of this to Luke as well, and I will do my best to make him understand. It won't be easy, and I don't want to hurt him, Lord knows that I don't. But I can't and I won't sacrifice our happiness any longer." She has tears in her eyes as she frames his face with her hands. "YOU are the love of my life, Robert Scorpio. My forever love thru all of eternity. I don't ever want you to doubt me again, do you understand?"

His own eyes forming with tears, Robert pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly."Oh, Holly,"He whispers into her ear. "I have never in my life known a love as deep as this love I feel for you. Sometimes it scares me nearly to death." He leans back to look at her intensly. "But no matter how much pain has been involved, the joy I experience when I am with you, makes it all worthwhile. I could not go on without you, my luv."

When Robert bends to kiss Holly, she returns his kiss enthusiastically.

"I love you, Robert. With every part of my heart and soul, I love you. Please tell me that you believe me."

"I believe you," He murmurs against her mouth. "I believe you." He repeats as he lowers her down onto the bed. "I love you, Holly Scorpio. I love you. I love you."

They make love without reservations, without secrets, without guilt. It is their new beginning and as they gaze into each others eyes, they wordlessly communicate a message as old as time itself, love is all that matters, all that will ever matter. As they join their bodies, they join their hearts and souls as well. Both Robert and Holly are more content than they had ever been in their entire lives.


	33. Chapter 33

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 33

JULY 1983

It is several hours later when Robert and Holly manage to drag themselves out of their bed and eat a light breakfast out on the patio. Feeding one another fruit, they laugh as they feel gloriously happy and more free than they had in years. After their breakfast, they lie together in the hammock and enjoy the peace and harmony of the day, basking in their love and in the time they have to be alone.

"You know," Robert comments, "This is the life. I could seriously get used to this."

Holly raises her head from his chest so she can look at him. "Oh, really?" She asks in doubt. "Somehow I don't believe my husband, the former spy turned police commissioner could live such a quiet life for very long."

Robert considers what she says for a moment. "Probably not any more than you could," He guesses.

She smiles. "I will be happy wherever we are, as long as I have you," She bends down and gives him a gentle kiss. When she starts to move back from the kiss, Robert puts his hand on her neck to pull her back for a more intense and passionate kiss.

"I love you," He whispers. "And YOU are all that I will ever need." He promises.

"Mmm," She says with a smile. "Me and the danger and excitement of your job."

"You do know me well," He replies. "But, Holly, if I did not have you, none of the other would be worthwhile. I would be half alive. You are the best part of me."

Tears in her eyes, Holly says, "I know. I feel that, too." They share a sweet, lingering kiss.

After a few more peaceful minutes, Robert asks, "Are we going to lay here and be lazy all day, or would you prefer to do something more adventurous?"

"Nothing is better than lying in your arms," Holly says as she looks at him. When she sees the arrogant smile that her comment put on his face, Holly just has to add, "Unless it is a day of shopping."

Robert looks at her as if she has surely lost her mind. When she starts giggling, he realizes she is baiting him.

"Just kidding, darling," She says with a laugh.

Looking at her suspiciously, Robert asks, "Is that your way of saying you would like to go shopping?" He tries to keep his face neutral, hating to hear her answer.

"Not on your life!" Holly says and Robert looks at her happily. "Why would I want to spend this time surrounded by others, when all I want is to be all alone with you?"

Kissing her happily, Robert carefully gets off the hammock and helps her up as well. "Why don't we go do a little exploring? The manager was telling me that there is a cove a mile or so up the beach and he said there is a beautiful waterfall there."

Holly's eyes light up. "Really? Oh, that will be fun. Let's go." She starts to tug on his hand but Robert stops her.

"Wait. Let's do this right. We will pack us up a picnic lunch to take with us. How about you get the sunscreen and make sure you get your suit on. I will call up and order us a lunch to go from the resort restaurant."

"Great idea," Holly says as they head into their bungalow. Stopping to turn and look at her husband, Holly smiles mischieviously. "Are you sure I need my suit?'

"No," He answers as he gives her a kiss. "But, I want to be the ONLY one who gets to leer at that gorgeous body and we have no idea who might be there."

She frowns. "Good point."

Sometime later, Robert and Holly are walking down the beach hand in hand, occassionally they spot a sand crab or a sea shell and stop to admire it. Holly had thrown a loose flowing white sundress over her purple bikini and Robert had on a pair of khaki shorts and a blue tank top. He was carrying their picnic lunch and she had a blanket on her arm.

"Promise me, something, Robert."

"Anything," He agrees.

Holly laughs. "Be careful, you could get in over your head when you agree to something that quick."

He leans over to give her a kiss. "I will take my chances. What can I promise you?"

She stops him from walking so he has to look at her. "Promise me that we will always make time for one another. No matter how busy our lives get, or how consuming your work, or even when children come along, we will never stop finding time for just you and me."

Her words nearly makes Robert heart stop. Just hearing her talk about their future together makes him realize just how much he loves her and that she truly loves him in return. The thought of having children with her is a dream come true. His luv, his wife, his friend. Setting the picnic basket on the sand, Robert wraps his arms around her and pulls her to his chest. "My dearest, luv," He murmurs into her ear, "I make a solemn vow that I will NEVER take us for granted. NEVER!"

With a deep groan, Robert moves in for a kiss. This one is more intense than any they had ever shared. It was a prelude to a promise. A possessive kiss as if laying claim to what was his, what would forever belong to him and nobody else.

Meanwhile, Luke Spencer is in New York City boarding a plane for the Carribbean. It had taken some doing, but he finally managed to find out where Robert had taken Holly. After he had failed to get the information he needed out of Bert Ramsey, he was about to give up on finding Holly's whereabouts. He was angry that she never even bothered to tell him where she was going, or that Robert was going with her. However, he definitely ran into some luck when he happened to be talking with Bobbi at General Hospital. They were in the hospital cafeteria sharing a cup of coffee when Celia and Grant Putnam were at a nearby table. He heard Celia telling Grant that she hoped Robert and Holly had a great time in the Bahamas and how she hoped they would be able to go there someday. The minute Luke over heard that bit of information he was calling the airport checking on what flight had left for which particular island during the time Holly had phoned him from the airport. So, finally he was on his way to St. Thomas. He could hardly wait to get there and talk some sense into Holly. Her being angry over Robert's shooting has gone on long enough. He has had enough of this entire arrangement. He was going to tell Robert that something else would have to be done. Holly could not remain in Scorpio's house pretending to be his wife any longer.

Once they arrive at the waterfall, Robert and Holly are delighted and amazed at the beauty. Nestled amidst the tropical trees and flowers, the clear water gushed over the crevices of the rocks.

"Oh, Robert. It is so incredible." Holly remarks as they get closer to the waterfall.

"So it is," Robert agrees. "And private," He adds. "Apparently nobody has ventured here today."

Smiling, Holly laughs. "And that makes us very happy."

Bending to kiss her, Robert smiles. "Oh, yes, it certainly does, Mrs. Scorpio." He looks around the area and then back at her. "You know, that long walk to get here kind of made me rather hot. How about you?"

"Well, it was kind of warm," She agrees.

"And that water sure looks cool and inviting," Robert adds.

"It certainly does," Holly agrees.

"What would you say if we go for a swim?" He suggests as he begins to kiss her neck.

Trying to concentrate on the conversation, Holly manges to murmur, "Mmm, sounds like a great idea."

Bringing his mouth down on hers for a passionate kiss, Robert starts to unbutton her sundress and then tries to raise it over her head as she tries to pull his tank top off. They hadn't broken the kiss, and so for a moment they were both hidden in folds of linen. It added humor to the anticipation of the moment, making it seem all the more special. Laughing, they stand apart to finish taking their clothes off until they are in their bathing suits.

Looking at Holly in her purple bikini, Robert draws in a deep breath. Holly turns to look at him when she hears his ragged breathing.

"Are you all right?" When he doesn't answer, Holly goes closer. "Is it your wound? Have you been overdoing? I have demanded too much, haven't I?"

Robert shakes his head in amazement at her concern. He goes closer and says, "Holly, shush." He gives her a quick kiss. "I am just fine, absolutely perfect. I have never been better, thanks to you. The only problem I have at this moment is the fact that you look amazing in that bikini, way too amazing for my peace of mind, not to mention my body."

Holly can't help but smile seductively. "Really?" She turns around for him. "I wasn't sure if I should buy it or not. It is a tad more revealing than what I am used to wearing."

Robert swallows slowly as he continues to eye her. "No, it is great. Just great. Although, I wouldn't want any other man to see you in it."

Smiling, Holly goes into his arms. "Good thing we are alone then, uh?"

"Definitely. And I think I better take a nice cool dip in that water right away." Before Holly can say a word in reply, Robert turns and dives into the water. Holly stands there and laughs to herself. She hates to tell him, but she delights in the fact that he finds it difficult to remain in control where she is concerned. Lord knows that she definitely has the same problem when it comes to controlling her thoughts around him. Deciding that a little cat and mouse just might serve Robert right, Holly carefully lays out a bath towel on a large flat rock near the edge of the bank. She lies down on the towel and keeps a close eye on Robert as he swims nearby. When Robert emerges from the water, he looks around for his wife and groans at the sight before him. Her eyes are closed, her head tilted back, her back arched and she was glorious as her body was being kissed by the sun. He shakes his head in amazement. Here he is wound up as tight as a spring while she is a calm cool cucumber. Swimming over to the rock, Robert stops and notices she hasn't moved a muscle. Smiling, he realizes that his little luv was obviously trying to get his attention. He had news for her, all she had to do was exist and she had his full undivided attention. Pulling himself up on the rock beside her, Robert begins to place gentle kisses on her foot, moving slowly up to her knee. Looking at her all the while, Robert notices that she is trying her best to keep her eyes closed and not respond. He decides to see just how long she can ignore him as his hands begin caressing her as well as his lips. As his kisses venture up to her thighs, Holly can no longer remain still as her fingers ply into his hair to caress him.

"Robert," She moans softly.

Stopping his kisses, Robert looks at her with a smile and moves up to kiss her mouth. "Were you trying to ignore your husband?" He asks.

"Impossible," Holly states as her arms go around his neck to pull him down closer to her. "And YOU were the one ignoring me. You chose to swim without me."

Robert looks at her and smiles as he sees the cute little pout on her face.

"Silly me. Here I thought I was trying to resist temptation and spare you from my attentions."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Holly asks curiously as she gives him a deeper kiss.

Coming up for air, Robert replies, "Good point." He kisses her once more. "Come take a swim with me,"

"I thought you would never ask," Holly says with a smile as she takes his offered hand and he leads her into the water.


	34. Chapter 34

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 34

JULY 1983

Robert and Holly have fun playing in the water for the next couple of hours. They playfully splash and dunk one another and steal kisses at every opportunity. They venture behind the waterfall and marvel at the beauty of nature and the wonder of love. Deciding their hunger for food is becoming more important than sightseeing, they find a secluded glade and set out their picnic lunch. As Holly sets out the food, Robert opens the bottle of wine.

"I'm glad that no other people have discovered our private paradise today," Helly tells him as she looks about.

"You and me both," Robert agrees.

As he hands Holly her glass of wine, Robert lets his eyes drink in her beauty. He thought her swimsuit had been bad before, but now it was wet which made it much worse. Inwardly he groans as he tries to tamper down his desire. He was afraid she just might grow tired of him acting like a schoolboy who can't keep his hands off of his first real crush. On the other hand, she does seem to enjoy his attention.

"Robert, don't you hate the thought of leaving all this when we have to go home?"

When he doesn't respond, Holly looks over at him. "Robert?" No response. "Darling?" She says louder.

Coming back to reality, Robert says, "What? Did you say something?"

"Are you okay?" Holly asks worridly.

"I am great," He assures her with a smile. Setting his plate aside, he reaches over to pick a tropical flower from a nearby plant. He leans over and places the yellow flower behind Holly's ear and kisses her gently on the mouth. Touching her cheek with his finger, he whispers, "I was thinking that I am absolutly head over hills crazy in love with you, Mrs. Scorpio."

"Really?" Holly says as her face lights up in pure joy.

"Without a shadow of a doubt," He states firmly.

Holly looks at him in confusion. "Well, Mr. Scorpio, is this a sudden revelation? I thought you had known this for quite some time now."

"Oh, I have," He assures her. "But I was holding a little bit of myself back out of fear that you would never return my feelings. Now that I have none of those doubts, all of these feelings just overwhelm me. I have never experienced anything like this. When I look at you and touch you. . ." His hand caresses her shoulder and moves slowly up and down her arm. "I can't even explain it." Robert finishes. "I never knew feelings like these would ever exist for me."

Eyes growing misty from her unshed tears, Holly takes his hand in hers and squeezes it tightly. "I do so love you, Robert Scorpio. I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you ever again."

"I won't. I promise." He leans down to kiss her gently.

Deciding to get a little less serious, Holly says, "I find it very hard to believe that you have never been in love. I have heard alot of stories about you and your playboy WSB days."

Robert grins at her and lays back on the blanket, arms behind his head, as he gets comfortable. "Well, you shouldn't believe everything you hear," He says evasively.

Holly stretches out beside him, proping her head up on her hand as she watches him. "Come on," She encourages, "You can tell me. After all, it is long past, right?"

"Most definitely. Those days are over. I confess, I thought I may have been in love a time or two. But now, after being with you, I know the difference between infatuation, lust, and love. When I was a young lad, it was total infatuation of just learning about love. While in the WSB, it was pure unadulterated lust. Living on the edge, never knowing if or when you might die, I grabbed hold of anyone to prove I was invincible. But with you I found love, which is a combination of all those things plus friendship. This is the love that will last a lifetime, an eternity."

Holly puts her arm around Robert's waist and lays her head on his chest. "I know." She agrees. "I feel it, too. I see it all so much more clearly now. I did love Luke," She says softly as she looks up at him. "I really did. It had been the deepest love that I had ever experienced up until that point in my life. I had no idea there could be different depths of love. I don't know, but maybe each chapter of love that we have through our lives is to lead us to the person we were always meant to be with."

"I guess we are the proof," Robert agrees. "Who would have known that being friends as well as lovers make for the perfect relationship? It is rather marvelous."

"Yes, it really is, isn't it?" They share a tender kiss.  
"So," Holly teases, "Haven't you ever had a real serious relationship with any woman before?"

"Dying of curiosity about my lurid past, aren't you?" He asks with a laugh.

"Okay, I admit it. I want to know who came before me. Well, not ALL of them. That could take the rest of our lives."

"Holly, that is. . ."

"Just kidding, dear. I just want to know about the MOST special ones."

"Okay, if you insist. But you better not get too jealous," He teases. "And remember, after my confessions, it may very well be your turn."

"Out with it," She says.

Sitting up once again, he looks at her carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Robert, quit stalling."

"Well, prior to the WSB, when I was rather young, I was engaged."

Holly's eyes widen in surprise. "Engaged? Really? What happened?"

Robert gives her a quick kiss, as if to let her know that she has nothing to fear. "She was killed in the same plane crash that killed my parents."

"Oh, Robert. I am sorry."

"It was a pretty bad time," He agrees. "Losing her and my parents at the same time was difficult. It inspired me to join up with the WSB. I just wanted to leave Australia and all of the memories behind. As I look back on it, I see that what I felt was not a strong love. It possibly would have grown deeper after we married, but I kind of doubt it. I think we were two very different people and that would have distanced us instead of us growing closer."

"Then what about the women and your WSB years?" Holly asks.

Robert laughs. "Many women in many different countries."

"Mmm, a woman in every port, right?"

"Kind of," He agrees in a smug manner.

"So you never fell in love with any of them?" She questions.

He lays back down again and remains quiet for a spell.

"So there was someone," Holly guesses.

"I did fall pretty hard for a fellow agent," He confides. "It turnedout to bea disaster," He adds sadly.

"Constance Townley?" Holly guesses.

"Not hardly," Robert says with a laugh. "No, Connie made this woman look like a saint." He looks at Holly, who is hovering over him. "Do you really want to discuss ancient history?"

Holly looks deeply into his eyes, staring into his very soul. "I take it you were hurt very badly. Maybe even more than you are willing to admit."

Robert puts his arms around her and pulls her back down onto his chest. His hands caress the bare skin of her back. "I think disillusioned is a better word for it."

"Did this relationship last a long time?" She asks curiously.

"Only if you call two weeks a long time," He answers.

Holly looks up at him. "What could possibly have happened to make it start and end so quickly?"

"It is not a time in my life that I am very proud of, Holly." He replies sadly. "I was so enamored of her thatI didn't use my agent skills to see her for what she was. I found out she was a double agent and then I covered for her. I was ashamed of myself for the whole sordid mess. I blamed myself as well as her. It seems like I have spent the rest of my time after that trying to make up for it."

"Robert, you are human. You made a bad judgement because you loved her. That is a very normal thing to do. Sometimes love not only blinds us, but takes away some of our brain cells, too."

"Thank you for saying that, but I was more than stupid. I even exchanged wedding vows with her in a mass public wedding in France."

Holly sits up in total shock. "You're kidding?"

"Afraid not. Within days of that, I found out she was a DVX agent. She was injured during a shootout. I covered for her with the agency, handed her divorce papers, and walked out." He surmises for her.

"That had to have been a horrible time for you," She reasons.

"It was," He agrees. "You are the first person I have ever told about this and somehow it makes it easier. I guess me trying to be a super-hero has been to make up for blaming myself."

"I don't think you need to make up for anything, Robert. You paid the price through the years by risking your life for your country on many occassions. You have more honor and integrity than any man I have ever met."

Robert kisses her softly. "Thank you, luv. I only hope I am worthy of you."

"I am the one who should say that," Holly counters. "With my past, I worry that I will be a liability to you and your career."

"Never say that," Robert stresses angrily. "Never, ever even think it. We have both done things that we are less than proud of, but when we married, it was a fresh start and a clean slate. Understand?"

"Yes," Holly says with tears in her eyes. "A most perfect beginning." They share a lingering kiss.

"I never thought I would ever find my soulmate," Robert tells her. "I never even believed such a thing existed until I met up with Luke and Laura. I watched them and they showed what true love was all about. I envied them so much and never even dared to dream that I would find such love. I never believed that I deserved it. But it became so clear to me that love was about trust and honesty, respect and admiration. It was caring for someone else more than you cared for yourself. I had never experienced that with anyone until you."

"Oh, Robert," She says through hertears, giving him another lingering kiss. "I feel that way, with you."

He laughs. "Do youwant to knowthe moment I knew I was way beyond help when it came to falling in love with you?"

Smiling, Holly is excited. "Yes. Tell me when."

"Well, it was a day that we went grocery shopping and then we went to the discount store for the normal household need to have things. And that evening we ate popcorn and watched a movie on the telly."

Holly looks at him as if he lost his mind. "That's it? That was the big revelation? A boring evening?"

"Yip, that was it. I knew in that moment that I wanted to live the rest of my life with you. I wanted the full days with all the works. The boring, mundane tasks like shopping, the quiet evenings just talking and watching tv, the cranky children that might someday arrive, growing old with you by my side. I wanted the whole works, but ONLY with you. I knew right then that I had it BAD."

Holly laughs. "Who would have thought that Robert Scorpio, playboy superspy, wanted a boring life?"

"But not just ANY boring life, but a boring life with YOU, Holly Scorpio." He bends down to kiss her passionately, giving everything he has to give. "I love you," He whispers into her mouth. "I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

Pulling back to look into his eyes, Holly whispers, "We will, darling. We will. In retrospect, I am grateful for the relationship I had with Luke. I was able to see a different type of life for myself. I found out who I really was and what I really wanted. Luke made me see that sharing your life with another person was what matters the most in ones life. And then loving you made me see that belonging to someone heart and soul was what brings peace and fullfillment to your life. I feel that with you, Robert, and I always shall."

Trying to keep his emotions from showing, Robert closes his eyes briefly. But when he opens them, Holly notices the unshed tears. Touching his face with her hands, she kisses his check, his eyes, his mouth.

"I love you, Holly. I don't ever want you to doubt my love for you. NEVER in my life have I ever felt as complete as I do with you."

Turning her over to her back, Robert kisses her with every emotion inside of him. She returns his kiss with a desperation and longing that surpasses any other time or place. The ultimate satisfaction of knowing that they were one of mind, body, and soul was the fulfillment of every dream they had ever made.


	35. Chapter 35

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 35

JULY 1983

Luke arrives at the resort and immediately enters the reception area and asks for the room number of Robert and Holly Scorpio.

"They are staying in one of our private bungalows," The lobby director informs Luke.

"Where do I find that?" He asks impatiently.

"I am really not allowed to give out that information," She explains.

Luke is getting more agitated by the minute. "Look, they are very good friends of mine. I came all the way from New York to talk with them. This is very important. Please, tell me where they are."

During this time, the resort manager happens to walk through the lobby. Sensing there was a possible problem, he goes over to Luke and introduces himself.

"I am the manager, Howard Townsend. May I be of some help?"

"I am trying to find Robert Scorpio and Holly Sutton . .I mean Holly Scorpio. I am a friend of theirs from New York. This is quite important."

Knowing that Mr. Scorpio is a Police Commissioner, Mr. Townsend gives Luke the information he needs. "They are staying in Bungalow 12. It is the farthest one down on the beach, the most private and secluded that we have." He gives Luke the directions to find it. "But I doubt you will find them there."

Luke turns back to the manager. "Why would that be?"

"Mr. Scorpio came in here earlier and ordered a picnic luncheon for him and his wife. He also asked for directions to a remote part of the island where there is a waterfall. I had the impression they were off for a 'romantic' getaway." The manager smiles. "From what i understand, the Scorpios had a close call recently and really needed this vacation."

Inwardly seething, Luke heads out to the beach to find the bungalow. Findingit was easy enoughbut there was no answer when he knocked on the door. Finding the patio doors open, Luke went inside. Taking a quick survey of the rooms, Luke isn't too pleased to find only one bedroom. The bed covers are scattered around the room, with one sheet lying on the floor. Apparently maid service had yet to arrive, unless Robert and Holly asked not to have it. Luke sees their clothing scattered about on the floor and a empty champagne bottle and glasses on a bedside table.He closes his eyes against the obvious conclusion of his findings. He tries to tell himself that he is just letting his imagination run wild. He steps outside on the patio and sees the hot tub. He walks over and notices the towels laying by the tub. He also notices a bikini top on the side of the hot tub. Unable to look anymore, Luke takes off down the beach. It was certainly a beautiful and peaceful setting here on this island. Definitely a private setting, one that money bought. Luke sighs heavily. He wished Holly would have invited him to join her on this holiday of hers. Why did she invite Scorpio? Was it because of the shooting? Was she doing all of this to get back at him? No, Luke thought, it had to be Robert who planned this little romantic getaway. He wanted Holly away from him so he could seduce her into his way of thinking.

Luke chose to ignore the voice in his head that told him Robert had been his best friend. He would not deliberately seduce a woman who wanted to be with Luke and not him. That wasn't Robert's style, Luke did know that much. But Robert had always bragged how he loved a good conquest. He even went out on a date with his Laura once. He loved to brag about his women during the WSB days. Then again, he had never claimed to be in love. And Robert insisted time and again that he loved Holly. That she was different. Luke was driving himself crazy with all these questions. One thing he knew for sure, he would not leave this island without getting answers from both Robert and Holly.

Meanwhile, in their secluded glade by the waterfall, Robert and Holly celebrate their love and committment as only lovers do, in one anothers arms. Their bodies glided together in perfect harmony as slowly they build the passion until a firestorm of need roared through them, culminating in a sweet surrender. Shattering into thousands of bright stars of shimmering joy, Robert and Holly come back to earth with the realization that this time in this most beautiful of secluded places was where their life together was truly beginning.

Holly feels the tears stinging her eyes from the sheer perfection of the moment. The tears fall unheeded down her cheeks. Robert looks at her and kisses her cheek softly, his own eyes moist.

"Are you all right, luv?" He whispers.

Unable to speak for a moment, Holly looks at him and manages a smile and a nod.

"Are you sure?" He kisses her mouth. "I love you, Holly."

Seeing his own watery eyes, Holly frames his face with her hands. "What we just shared was so incredibly beautiful. I have never ever felt anything even close to this."

"Me either, my luv. Not ever." Falling to his side, Robert pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly to his side. Looking deeply into her eyes, he adds, "No matter how many times we are together like this, you take my breath away. I totally lose sight of everything else but you."

Smiling, Holly kisses his chest. "I hope it is like this for always."

"No doubt about it, sweetheart. Forever. As a matter of fact, thereis something I wanted to talk to you about."

Noticing the serious tone of his voice, Holly looks at him closely. "Yes," She says, "I'm listening."

Grabbing a nearby beach towel, Robert drags it over to place it over the middle of their bodies.He fidgits with it as he straightens it out just so. Taking note of his nervousness, Holly can't help but smile.

"Are you afraid that we are going to catch a cold?" She teases.

Looking at her with a roll of his eyes, Robert says "No. But I want to be serious here and I can't when you are laying their looking at me all sexy and seductive, especially when you have no clothes on."

Now he really has her curiosity. But she loves the fact that she distracts him. "I can put my bikini backon," She offers with a smile and reaches for it.

"Don't bother because it wouldn't be much better." He tells her.

Finally, Holly laughs aloud. She pulls his head down and gives him a very intense kiss. "That isn't exactly one-sided, darling. I catch myself more often than not being unable to concentrate on anything but you and the way your body feels. The way your musclesfeel when you hold me, the way you . . ."

Robert bends down and kisses her deeply. "You drive me insane."

Smiling against his mouth, Holly whispers, "Good." Then returns his kiss again.

Taking all the strength he possesses, Robert manages to pull free from the kiss. "Holly," He says softly as he notices her eyes closed and a dreamy look on her face. "Holly, look at me."

Opening her eyes, Holly stares into his blue eyes and notices his serious expression once again. "Robert, what is it, darling. Please, don't tell me you have more doubts."

"Marry me," He says quickly.

Holly stares at him in total silence for what seems like an eternity. "What?"

"I want you to marry me, sweetheart," He repeats.

'Robert, in case you forgot, we _are_ married. For nearly six months now." She reminds him with a smile. Suddenly, she frowns. "It was legal, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was," Robert replies. "I guess I am not doing this very well. I want you to _REMARRY_ me."

Surprised, but delighted, Holly holds the towel upto herself as she sits up. She looks down at Robert, who seems to have a very nervous look on his face. "You really want to do this?" She asks. "Are you sure?"

"I think I am supposed to ask you that?" Robert says as he sits up."I want it more than ANYTHING in this world. I love you, Holly, and I want to declare my feelings before God and the world. When we repeat those wedding vows, I want us to really mean them this time. So, what do you say?"

Laughing in delight, Holly throws her arms around him, forgetting the beach towel as she does so. "I will. I will. I will. I love you, Robert Scorpio. I would be honored to marry you."

Robert gives her a passionate kiss and lays her back onto the blanket as he begins kissing her neck and shoulders. Holly's arms tighten around him. Her last thought as she succumbs to their passion is that this is where they belonged forever, where they were always meant to be, in each others arms.

Luke impatiently walks the beach, not really sure what he is looking for and if he really wants to find it. He sees a couple walking the beach and stops to ask them if they know where a nearby waterfall could possibly be. Pointing him in the general direction, Luke thanks them and moves onward. Before long he notices that further inland is an area with alot of tropical trees, bushes and flowers. He walks closer and hears the sound of a waterfall. Walking closer he imagines he should be finding Robert and Holly any time. He couldn't wait until he could confront Robert, but at the same time he felt like he was intruding. The beauty of the site brings back memories of a happier time. When he was with Laura and they were together on the Casssadine Island was one of the happiest times of his life. With Laura by his side he had been invincible. Who would have known just how fast it would have been taken from him. Luke sits down on a large rock and reaches over to pick a pink flower. He remembers putting a flower much like this one in Laura's hair. God, she was so beautiful. He had never known such a complete and perfect love. He had never though himself worthy of such an 'angel'. Feeling tears beginning to form in his eyes, Luke quickly wipes them aside and takes a deep breath. After Laura's death, he had wanted to curl up and die. He refused to give in to those feelings of dispair. He was determined to live his life the best he could without the love of his life. Then he met Holly Sutton. She was one of the most gorgeous women he had ever laid his eyes on. The chemistry was there and she was willing. So why not? Then he really started to care for her. But it became complicated once her role in the oil scam came out in the open. Luke sighed as he looked at the waterfall, feeling no peace of mind in this perfect setting. Even though he didn't trust Holly, he never dreamed she would ever get involved with someone else while he had been gone, especially not Robert. He was sure that Holly loved him, or was that his own egotism speaking? Disgusted with his own doubts, Luke gets up and starts searching around the area for any sign of Holly and Robert. As he gets a little closer to the waterfall, he notices a beach towel on a large flat rock, but he sees no sign of Robert or Holly in the water. He walks on a little further into the lush greenery, palm trees, and flowering bushes. He hears a faint whisper of voices and follows the sound. Walking quietly, just in case it wasn't Robert and Holly, he advances further and the voices are some louder. Movingthe foliage of alarge plant out of his view, he stops quickly in his tracks. He felt as if the very air had been knocked out of him. Before his eyes were Robert and Holly, lying on a blanket, naked with their legs and arms entwined, talking and laughing very intimately as only lovers do. At first, Luke only manages to stare at the couple as the emotions overwhelm him. Deep inside, Luke realized that this was what he had already known, but actually accepting it was a different story. Trying to get a grip on his feelings of anger and betrayal, he eventually moves further into the clearing and interrupts their solitude.

"Well, well. And _WHAT_ do we have here?"

Robert and Holly gasp in shock and embarrassment at seeing Luke before them.

Robert quickly grabs a beach towel lying beside him and throws it over Holly hoping to alleviate some of her embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Robert demands.

Luke laughs sarcastically. "So, _this_ is what you 'marriage of convenience' means? This is the way you 'maintain' this marriage so Holly isn't deported?"

Both Robert and Holly are so stunned they are having a difficult time getting even a word out as Luke stands over them with the betrayed look on his face.


	36. Chapter 36

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

CHAPTER 36

JULY 1983

As Luke just stands their glaring at them, Robert and Holly remain speechless trying to come to terms with the fact that Luke is standing in front of them here in St. Thomas. Even though they try to cover up with the beach towel, it is a little too late for modesty after what Luke had just witnessed when he arrived.

"What?" Luke demands. "No explanations? No lies? No denials? This is a first for the two of you."

Robert looks over at Holly, searching for a reaction by looking in her eyes. He then turns to Luke. "I guess you deserve some sort of an explanation, although I do wonder why you are here." Robert grabs his swim trunks that are nearby and puts them on and gives Holly the rest of the towel. Standing, he goes over to Luke. "For that matter, how did you find us?"

Luke is seething. "YOU want answers? Let me tell you something, Pal," He says sarcastically, "YOU escaped town with MY woman and you wonder why I am here?"

"She is NOT your woman, she is MY wife!" Robert yells back. "And I can take her out of town wherever or whenever I please."

Unable to stand seeing Robert in his face, Luke draws up his fist and slugs him before Robert can even see it coming. Screaming for Luke to stop, Holly, after wrapping the towel around her body, rushes over to Robert where he is lying on the ground. Angry, Robert is getting up and he flies into Luke, as the two exhange punch for punch.

"Stop it!" Holly pleads, as tears run down her face. "Please, just stop it. Robert, please."

Hearing Holly's voice sink in, Robert stops and stands back from Luke. They glare at each other and Luke starts to advance again. Holly rushes to stand in front of Robert. "STOP IT, LUKE!" She yells. "This will not settle anything." Luke stares at her silently. She reads the betrayal in his eyes. "Luke, I intended to talk to you when we returned to Port Charles. I was going to explain everything. If you just would have stayed home. . ."

"Stayed home!" Luke yells at her. "So YOU could continue to LIE to me. What was it you said about just needing time away? You let him seduce you again! Why did you even allow him on this trip?"

Luke then turns to Robert with a look of contempt. "And it does appear that you have made a remarkable recovery, Commissioner!"

"Listen, Spencer, we just. . ." Robert begins, but then he is interrupted by Luke.

"Save your excuses, both of you. I don't want to hear any of your lies!" With those words, he turns and walks off in a huff.

Holly scrambles to find her bikini and then starts putting it on. "I can't believe he came here," She says to Robert. "God, what timing."

Going over to her, Robert takes her by the arms and looks into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Luv. And I am sorry that I let him goad me into that fight." Holly puts her arms around him for a comforting embrace.

Robert holds her back a little so he can look at her. "Are you really all right?"

Holly manages a tiny smile. "Yes. So much for privacy, I guess?" She manages a small laugh but she then gets serious. "I am sorry that Luke was hurt, I really am. But this might be the only way he will actually accept you and I together."

"True," Robert agrees. "I didn't want to hurt him either but I refuse to apologize for loving you." Giving her a tender kiss, they begin gathering up their picnic supplies. "Maybe we can try to explain before he is gone."

Finding her sundress, Holly throws it on over her bikini. Robert finds his khaki shorts and tank top and puts them on. "Let's see if we can't find him," Robert says as he takes her hand. "My first guess would be the first bar that he can find." Holly agrees with that assumption.

When they arrive back at their bungalow, they are totally shocked to find Luke sitting on the patio looking out over the ocean. He looks up to see them. "I hope you didn't stop what you were doing because of me," He tells them sarcastically.

Putting aside their picnic stuff, Robert says, "Luke, lets just talk about this."

"There really isn't much to say, is there?" Luke retorts. "Once again, you use all your expertise to seduce Holly into your arms and away from me. What did you do? Play on her guilt over your INJURY?"

Robert is getting angry and starts to say something in return when Holly takes hold of his arm. Looking down at her, Holly says softly, "Do you mind leaving us alone for a minute?"

Robert holds her gaze and she reads the questions in his eyes. His concern, his doubts, his worry.

Holly puts her hand on his face and says softly, "It's okay, darling. Really. I'm fine."

Nodding his head, he takes her palm from his face and kisses it. "I'll be right inside. I love you."

She smiles at him. "I love you."

Unable to take his eyes from the couple, Luke feels pain as he watches their exchange. Once Robert enters the bungalow, Holly turns to Luke. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Luke."

"Well," Luke smirks, "You aren't doing a very good job at proving it." He goes over to her and grabs her arms in his desperation. "Don't you see what this is, English? Scorpio is playing on your guilt and you are buying into it! That was his whole intention for this little vacation."

Holly remains calm as she takes his hands from her arms. "That isn't true, Luke. And you know it isn't."

"Look, I get it that you were worried about him when he was shot. I was worried, too. But he is going to live! You don't have to go overboard in making it up to him," Luke insists.

"Luke, I want you to be quiet and just listen to me."

He turns to her and remains silent. "I love him, Luke. I truly love him," She says sincerely.

Luke stares at her briefly, reading the sincerity in her face. "Then why?" He asks in confusion. "Why did you bother to choose me over Robert and then lead us on this merry-go-round? Why didn't you tell me when I came to town what you truly wanted? Why did you wait until he was shot? I just think you are confused right now. If you just give it some time you will see that your feelings are more about gratitude than anything else."

"Luke, this is really difficult to explain. I didn't know that my love for Robert was so strong. I knew that I loved him. And, if you recall, I told you that I loved him. And the more I was around you, the more guilty I felt, but not for the reason you think. I felt guilty because I truly felt like HIS wife and that I shouldn't be with you. But then when he was shot, then I knew just how strong my love was for Robert."

"And what about me, English," Luke asks her angrily. "What about that love you insisted you had for me?"

Holly looks into his eyes, truly hating to hurt him. "It isn't there anymore." Luke turns abruptly away from her as he attempts to deal with her honesty. "I'm sorry, Luke. I wish you knew how sorry I really am. I did not even realize it myself so it has been quite a month for me, which is why I have been avoiding you. I had to face my own feelings first."

Luke turns back around to look at her closely. "Are you really sure? How do you know that as soon as this little 'honeymoon stage' passes, that once he is truly mended and back at work, that you won't realize those feeling aren't what you thought they were?"

She manages a smile. "Because Robert has showed me what true love is all about. I have never known what it was like to be loved for myself, Luke. But Robert does. He loves me without conditions. He trusts me as a friend, he respects me as a wife, and he cherishes me as a lover. And I have never felt that before, Luke. Not even with you." Luke opens his mouth to object, but she stops him. "It is the same way you loved your Laura."

Luke's eyes grow wide at the mention of his dead wife.

"You know it is true, Luke," Holly continues. "You never loved me as you did her."

"I did love you, Holly," He insists.

"I know," She agrees. "And I did love you. But now I know that there are different kinds of love. Our relationship was either ice or fire, serene or volatile. But it never added up to enough because we didn't have trust or respect. Most of it was all based on desperation."

"It could have been enough, English. We could have made it work."

"Maybe," She agrees. "But fate stepped in and took it out of our control."

"We were good together," Luke insists, trying to make her remember the best of their times.

Holly nods. "We were good together. _Sometimes._ But with Robert, we are good together _ALL_ the time. And it has been that way for us from the beginning. You know I used to envy what you had shared with your wife. Everyone I met would tell me about this glorious love you and Laura had shared." Holly's smile lights up her entire face. "But now I understand, Luke, because I am experiencing it. Robert makes me feel so special, so loved. He is my soulmate, Luke. I am so thankful that I was able to understand that before it was too late for us. And I am so sorry if this hurts you, Luke. But you need to be honest with yourself and find out just what hurts you the most, losing me or losing your best friend?

"That is nonsense," Luke says without much conviction.

"Is it?" Holly asks. "Robert is the same man he always was Luke. He's been no different yet you act as if you hate him. All he did was exactly what you would have wanted if you had really been dead. He looked after what was yours. He never stopped loving you Luke. He just added loving me to the equation, which made for a very big complication. You need to think about that before you totally destroy whatever friendship you might have left."

Robert had stepped out on the patio and heard some of what Holly had been saying. "It's true, Luke. I never stopped caring for you and I never intened to fall in love with Holly. Lord knows, I have _never_ felt like this my entire life. I fought it, I tried to deny it, I tried to escape it. But I found out that I didn't want to, and you know why? Because I would remember watching you and Laura together and observing the love that the two of you shared. I wanted to experience that in my life and Holly was the one I felt it with, no one else. We never meant to hurt you, Luke. But if you would just let yourself remember those feeling you had with Laura then you could see where we are coming from here."

Robert turns to look at Holly and sees the tears in her eyes. "I hate coming between the two of you," She tells them both. "The one regret that I have is how responsible I feel for destroying your friendship."

Robert puts his arm around her in comfort.

Luke finally looks the two of them in the eye. They see a different Luke, a sad, lonely defeated look is on his face. "I'm going for a walk," He announces and walks off toward the beach.

As he walks off, Robert holds out his arms and Holly walks into them. He encloses her tightly in his embrace.

"I hate seeing him be hurt because of us, Robert."

"Me, too. But I think Luke is facing some hard truths right now."

"About us?" She asks.

"Partly. But for the most part its about Laura."

"What do you mean?" Holly asks curiously.

"I know Luke better than most," Robert tells her. "And I believe he loved you, but I also think that when he lost Laura it was real hard for him to trust in love again. It had failed him once and he was scared to face that possiblity again. He is having to face the fact that he pushed you away, as well as me."

Holly holds onto Robert tightly. "I hope we didn't make it so bad for him that he will never learn to trust again."

"Do you mind if I go look for him?" Robert asks her. "He might be ready to listen to a friend now."

Smiling at him, Holly says, "I hope so. You go ahead."

Bending down, Robert gives her a long kiss. "I love you." He tells her.

"And I love you, now and forever." Holly replies softly.

As Robert walks off, Holly goes inside and decides to take a shower. She hopes Robert is right about Luke accepting everything. Who would have thought that the best day of her life would turn into such a sad day for Luke Spencer?


	37. Chapter 37

DESTINED FOR ETERNITY

JULY 1983

CHAPTER 37

Robert heads down to the beach in the same direction that Luke had walked. Before too long, he spies Luke sitting in the sand staring out into the water. As Robert gets closer, he senses Luke's dispair and lonliness. For a brief moment, Robert catches his breath at the site before him. No matter what mean spitefulwords has beenexhanged between the two of them, Robert did not want to see Luke heartsick.

"Luke?" Robert says as he walks closer.

Turning to see Robert standing over him, Luke says, "Do you know what I have been sitting here thinking about?"

Sitting beside Luke on the sand, Robert replies, "How much you feel betrayed by Holly and myself. Especially myself, I would imagine."

Luke manages to grin at just how much Robert really knows him, better than anyone else ever had. "Yes." Luke answers. "At first, that was exactly where I was going. I figuredthat was the only way to explainall ofmy anger and resentment. But now, all I can feel inside is this deep lonliness, Robert. There isn't any anger or betrayal.And the really ironic part is that it is all my fault."

Looking out onto the ocean, Robert says softly, "Not entirely. I'm sure I could have handled this whole thing with a little more understanding. It's just that I had never been in love like this before," Robert attempts to explain. "I really didn't have a clue as to what I was saying or doing half the time." He grins a little. "I'm still not too sure of what I am doing."

Luke manages to laugh with him. "I know what that feels like." He gets quiet once more. "I pushed everyone away from me, Robert. I used my inability to walk as an excuse not to come home. I didn't want to face any of the people that I loved or who loved me. But now I realize that I had to have an excuse for running away to begin with. That is what I have been facing and it didn't take me very long to find the answer."

"Laura?" Robert asks sadly.

Luke stares at Robert in surprise. "You knew?" He asks.

"Well, I have stood back and watched you since Laura's death. I saw you become involved with Holly and I don't deny that you cared for her a great deal, even loved her. But it was not like the love you shared with Laura.And when you became really serious about Holly, your guilt started eating away at you. You started pushing Holly away and tried to blame her for everything that happened between you."

Luke nods in agreement. "And when I went up to that mountain I just wanted to distance myself from Holly as well as everyone else. During my recovery, I realized that I just couldn't close myself off from everyone who cared for me. Laura wouldn't want me to do that."

"No," Robert agrees, "She wouldn't."

Luke draws a breath with a sarcastic laugh. "So I decided I would just walk right back into Holly's arms, never even dreaming for one moment that she would move forward with her life."

"We didn't want to hurt you, Luke."

Luke turns to stare at Robert, and he looks at him through different eyes than he had recently. "I know you didn't" Luke replies. "And I am sorry I put you two through so much hell. You and Holly were meant to be and I sincerely give you my best wishes for a happy life. And, believe it or not, I really do mean that."

Robert shakes his head and laughs. "Admit it, Spencer.Would you have ever thought that I, Robert Scorpio, one of the world's most confirmed bachelors, would fall head over hills totally in love? If anyone, including you, had told me that a year ago, even six months ago, I would have laughed in your face."

Luke looks off into the distance. The sun is beginning to set over the ocean and itis a beautiful site, but for Luke he only sees sadness. "I hope you never have to lose her, buddy. It is the worst feeling in the entire world, and the most lonely."

Knowing that Luke is remembering the love he shared with Laura and the loss he still feels at losing her, Robert also realizies Luke is also grieving the loss of Holly as well. Deciding it best to just sit quietly and not reply, Robert and Luke both stare out over the water. After some time has passed, Luke finally turns to Robert.

"Would you mind if I talked to Holly alone? I really need to apologize for so much."

Robert reads the sincerity in Luke's eyes. "Sure. I will go get her." As Robert stands up and turns to leave, Luke stops him. "Robert, I hope you will accept my apology as well. I want us to be friends once again. I have really missed you. Nobody ever understood me more."

Robert manages a mischievious grin. "Well, somebody has to be on your side, mate." Taking a more serious note, Robert says seriously. "I have never stopped being your friend, Luke. You have nothing to be sorry for. We both said things we shouldn't have and we regret them. But I will always have your back, just as I know you will mine."

Luke smiles. "Yea, you are right."

Robert walks off and Luke feels as if a heavy burden had been unloaded. He never realized how deeply he had felt the loss of his best friend these last few months. It felt good to get part of himself back again.

Holly is sitting in a lounge on the patio when Robert walks up. She rushes to meet him.

"How did it go with Luke?" She asks curiously. "Were you able to get anywhere with him?"

"Actually, Luke was able to get there all by himself," Robert answers.

"What do you mean?" Holly asks in confusion.

"Actually it is kind of sad," Robert explains. "He is making peace with alot of things, mostly losing Laura."

Holly goes into Robert's arms and he folds her into his warm embrace. "Luke has lost Laura, you and then me. Three important people in his life were lost to him. It is going to take some time but he will be okay."

"I hope so," Holly replies.

"Facing his feelings is much better than running from them, which is what Luke had been doing." Robert tells her. "And he asked if he could talk to you alone."

Holly looks up at Robert in wonder and surprise. "Why?"

"He needs closure, Luv. He needs to tell you that he is sorry. But if you don't want to it is okay."

"No," Holly replies, "It is all right. I hate it that he is hurting."

"I know," Robert agrees. "Me, too." Leaning down he gives her a tender kiss. "Maybe after all of this, we can look forward to the future instead of looking back at the might have beens."

Smiling at him, Holly says softly, "I love you, Robert."

"And I love you," He replies as he kisses her passionately.

Holly walks down to the beach and finds Luke gazing out at the beautiful sunset. She immediately notices the sad, wistful expression on his face.

"Luke?" Holly says softly.

Turning to look at her, Luke gives her asmile. "English," He replies and he holds out his hand for her to take. When she places her hand in his, Luke pulls her down to sit beside him on the sand.

"You know," Luke begins, "I have known for some time now that things weren't going to work out for us. I just didn't want to admit it."

Holly looks out at the sea. "Me, too," She admits.

Luke stares at her intensely. "I wanted it to work, Holly." She turns to look at him. "I really did want it to work," He repeats. "I did love you, but . ."

Holly interrupts him. "It's okay, Luke. And I finally understand."

Luke is perplexed. "Understand what?" He asks in confusion.

"All through our relationship, through all the bad times, I just automatically thought that as long as you loved me and I loved you, then everything was possible for us." Holly tries to explain.

"English, I wish it had been different. If I could change it, I would," He insists.

"It is okay, Luke. Because now I know that even time and love would not make you learn to trust me. Without the trust, we could never hadmake it, no matter how many times we would try," She says.

Luke looks away from her, feeling a deep sense of guilt for what he had done to her. "Oh, Holly, it was more about myself than it was ever about you. I am sorry for the pain I caused you."

Holly manages a smile. "You know, when I fell in love with Robert it was totally unexpected. I did not plan for it to happen, Luke. But if just felt so right that I couldn't help myself. I hated myself for being able to get over you so quickly. So when you returned I chose you, trying to prove to myself, as well as you, that I still loved you. But by then . . . " Seeing the sad expression on Luke's face, Holly stops before completing her thought.

"By then it just wasn't the same," Luke finishes for her.

"No, it wasn't," She agrees. "I thought maybe those feelings would return, but it only made me hate myself worse for coming between you and Robert." Turning to face Luke, she stresses, "Robert doesn't hate you, Luke. None of this was his fault, please believe that."

"I missed Robert," Luke admits. "Even more than I realized. And I really hope that the two of you will be happy together," He adds.

Holly smiles happily. "We will be." She says without reservation. "I know we will be."

Luke looks into her eyes. "Hold onto him, English. Hold onto him with everything you've got. Don't waste a second of your time together. Because it is the worlds worst thing to lose your soulmate."

Knowing that Luke is speaking of losing his Laura, Holly takes his hand in hers. "I hope you will make peace with yourself Luke. You deserve to be happy. I 'm sure that is what Laura would want, too."

Luke smiles at her and suddenly pulls her into an intense kiss. "Thank you, English. And you and Scorpio deserve to be happy, too."

Holly laughs. "If it hadn't been for you, Robert and I may not have found one another. I am grateful for that."

After they sit in silence for a few moments, Holly says, "Why don't you come with me to find Robert and we can all go out to dinner?"

Luke smiles. "Thanks, but I will take a raincheck. I have a return flight scheduled in a few hours, but in the meantime I would like to just be alone."

"Okay. If you need anything, Robert and I are right here."

Luke kisses her cheek. "Thank you, Holly."

Returning to the bungalow, Holly finds Robert anxiously pacing the floor as he waits for her. Seeing the look on her face, he automatically opens his arms and she quickly walks into his embrace.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly.

"Yes, I am," She says with tears in her eyes. "It is finally finished. I only hope Luke will be able to put this behind him and find his own happiness."

"Me, too. Where is he?"

"Just sitting out there looking so lost and alone. I asked him to come have dinner with us, but he wanted to be alone. His flight leaves tonight." Holly explains.

"It does feel good to get this all settled," Robert agrees.

Smiling up at him, Holly puts her arms around his neck. "Our future is wide open for us. Absolutley no limits for our happiness."

Robert gives her a gentle kiss. "I always knew where I wanted my future to be, and who I wanted it to be with."

"With me of course," Holly says with a laugh and gives him a kiss.

"Naturally," He agrees.

Holly looks at him, her face beaming with love and adoration. "You always knew, didn't you? You always knew we belonged together."

Robert touches her face gently. "I knew," He answers. "I could only hope that one day you would feel it as well. We were meant to be, Holly."

"Yes," She says. "We were destined to be together," She states.

Holding her tightly, Robert says, "Destined for Eternity" He murmurs as he bends down to give her an extremely passionate kiss.


End file.
